The Phantom's Heart
by KellansLadyKatie11
Summary: Erik and Katie are two different people with similiar lives. Both have been hurt by people they once loved and both have trust issues. When their paths cross, they both find ways to help one another including how to love, trust and to have faith. E/OW.
1. Chapter 1: Coming Back

"The Phantom's Heart"

"The Phantom's Heart"

By: Katie Sheridan aka GerrysLittleMissSunshine08 and was GerrysISUChick04

**Summary:** It's been two years since the fire at the Paris Opera House, two years since Christine made her decision. Erik has returned to the newly restored Opera House where he is determined to move on with his life and his music, vowing to not fall for anyone else. Everything changes when he discovers the talents of a young orchestra member, who has also had a hard past. Can he open his heart once again?

**Disclaimer**: I don't know or own any of the Phantom of the Opera characters. I only know and own all the fictional characters. I know the character's names aren't French, but oh well. The only thing I wished I owned was Gerard Butler. But I know that won't happen anytime soon, but hey I can dream. Yes I can!

**Author's Note:** This is my first Phantom story that I have ever written. Just a warning. This is an Erik/OW but Raoul and Christine may make a comeback later on. And the Phantom is based on Gerard Butler's performance. He'll look like him, have the same singing voice, have the same deformed look, etc. Special thanks go to my friend Mike, who has a role in this, but also has helped me with ideas. I doubt he'll see this, but he knows I am grateful anyways. Please read and review!!

"You will curse the day you did not do, all that the Phantom asked of you!"-The Phantom, I just love that quote LOL!

On with the story…

Chapter 1

_Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness _

_Who will be there for you  
Comfort and care for you  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion _

_Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've always known your heart was on its own _

_So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to Be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone _

_Learn to be lonely  
Life can lived life_

_Alone…__can be_ loved alone

The sweet sound of an orchestra playing pierced a man's ears as he stepped foot into the newly restored Paris Opera House.

The Phantom of the Opera was back. Erik had good intentions for coming back. It was his only home. Plus, he was annoyed with hiding from reality as much as he wanted to forget about his past. It had been two years, it was time he came back and started a new life. A life without Christine. He had spent the past two years alone, mourning the loss. She had married Raoul, so it was over. He needed to move on. So he planned on it.

Now back to his only real home, he was ready to move on. His lair had not been touched, he had discovered a few moments prior, which he was very much surprised. The only thing that really mattered to him was his organ, and it was still there untouched.

Rehearsals for a new Opera were underway, he noticed. He went back to a newly Box #5 and sat down just like before. He smiled as he recognized Antoinette Giry, the one person who he could truly trust and call a friend. She saved him that fateful night, but she also had known that he would be back. She was rehearsing with the chorus members and dancers. Some women and some men, and he could tell by the look on her face, she was still enjoying every minute.

The orchestra began playing and Erik turned his attention from the chorus to the orchestra where Monsieur Reyer was conducting. Erik liked Reyer, not only was a gifted conductor, but a musician. He then took a glance around the orchestra pit and found a young woman playing the violin, but it was a bit off. Her straight red hair was short and her head moved every time she played. He could tell that she was passionate about the music. She was also attractive…

He shook his head, 'No', he thought, 'Don't get caught up with another woman, who might hurt you later on'. Besides, she might take a look at him and then run away. He couldn't afford to lose anyone else in his life.

The music suddenly stopped and he interrupted his thoughts. Monsieur Reyer, the orchestra's conductor had stopped and Madame Giry was going over dance moves along with her daughter Meg.

He wasn't sure why he was so curious, but he swung his cape and then disappeared from Box #5. He then found himself at the backstage area where the chorus members were taking a break and talking among themselves about the upcoming performance. He shook his head and then made his way down to the theatre, carefully not to let anyone see him. What happened two years ago, could not happen again. He came back to move on, not have history repeat itself. Everyone thought that he had died that unforgettable evening. And he was going to let everyone think that.

He saw Monsieur Reyer take the music sheets back from everyone.

"You did good darling, perhaps you need more practice." Monsieur Reyer suggested to the young woman.

She only nodded.

"Perhaps so. I was just bit off in the beginning; however I shall practice some more Father." She replied with a smile as he smiled back.

Erik raised an eyebrow; he didn't think Monsieur Reyer had a daughter. But apparently he was wrong.

"Come along Bubbles, let's go home." Monsieur Reyer said as they packed up their things and made their way out the door.

Erik thought to himself as he waved his cape and walked back down to his underground lair. When he had first found it, it was a mess. Now it was cleaned up and looked almost exactly the same before everything started. He was curious about Reyer's daughter. He was sure that she had some talent, but it could be improved…He had the urge to help her.

But what could he do? History could not repeat itself, no falling in love, he kept repeating in his mind. He needed answers and needed them fast, so he grabbed his fedora and then disappeared from his lair.


	2. Chapter 2: An OG and His Letter

"The Phantom's Heart

By: Katie Sheridan aka GerrysLittleMissSunshine08 and was GerrysISUChick04

**Summary:** It's been two years since the fire at the Paris Opera House, two years since Christine made her decision. Erik has returned to the newly restored Opera House where he is determined to move on with his life and his music, vowing to not fall for anyone else. Everything changes when he discovers the talents of a young orchestra member, who has also had a hard past. Can he open his heart once again?

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately it still stands. Don't own anyone except the fictional characters. Don't steal and copy and all that. If you did steal and copy this, I would laugh as I collect my money from suing you. Hey I'm broke and need the money lol. Just kidding.

**A/N:** Here's Chapter 2 redone.

**Chapter 2: An O.G. and his Letter**

Erik made his way back up the stairway to the Paris Opera House. He climbed through the mirror in the Prima Donna's room and then made his way down to Madame Giry's room. He knocked on the door softly and the door opened with Madame Giry looking shocked.

"Erik…you're…back. I thought you were dead." She said softly not sure what to think.

"Yes I am back Madame Giry, but I don't mean any harm whatsoever. Don't mention to anyone that I am still alive. I want people to think that I am dead. I just came back to think until I can find somewhere to live in peace. But as for now, I would like to ask you a few questions, is that alright?" he asked.

She nodded, still a bit surprised that he was back. She moved back so he could enter her room and then closed the door behind her. Erik stood, glancing around the room and then he pushed back into a chair. His face turned to shock as Madame Giry stood tall over him.

"Don't you ever, pull another stunt like you did two years ago! If you do, I am afraid that I can not guarantee you will be safe. People have not completely forgotten about you Erik. They still fear that the Phantom of the Opera may still rest here. All I am really saying is to be careful." Madame Giry replied.

Erik nodded in understanding.

"I understand." He replied.

"Alright, what would you like to know?" she asked curiously as she sat down next to him.

"Does Monsieur Reyer have a daughter?" Erik asked and she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…her name is Kathryn Sheridan, but everyone calls her Katie. She was a chorus member in Don Juan, but now she is an orchestra member. Why?" she asked.

"Just curious…" he trailed off.

"Erik don't! Don't get yourself in another situation like what happened two years ago! I'm sorry Christine didn't choose you, but you can't do this. I know Katie's past, it's been about as bad as yours. Living with Pierre has done her good. But anyways you can't meet her." Madame Giry advised.

"And why not? I don't mean to harm her." Erik replied.

"I'm sure you don't, but you do have a temper. Leave Katie alone please Erik?" Madame Giry asked.

"I can't promise anything Madame Giry. I am drawn to her for a reason. Please try and understand. Good day to you." He said bowing before her as he disappeared down to his lair where he began writing a letter.

_Meanwhile..._

Kathryn Sheridan walked into the Paris Opera House and it brought back many memories. Her father, the conductor of the orchestra, Monsieur Reyer was at her side as they made their way to the pit to begin rehearsals for the day.

She glanced around and then sighed as she picked up her violin and began rehearsing. Soon the rehearsals began.

* * *

After the rehearsal, Katie was talking to Danielle, a dancer and one of her best friends. Marie was Madame Giry's niece and she was very friendly when Danielle had to rehearse so that left Katie backstage.

A letter came floating down and it landed in front of her. It read _Kathryn Sheridan_ on the front and she couldn't help, but be curious. It was after all, written in red ink. She slowly bent down and then glanced up and saw darkness. She then slowly tore open the envelope that had a red imprint of a skull on there. No, it couldn't be.

She took out the letter and her eyes went wide as she read it.

_Mademoiselle Sheridan,_

_I apologize if this letter frightens you. I have no intention of doing so. _

_Could you please meet me on the stage at nine in the evening? I would appreciate it greatly and please bring your violin._

_Your Humble Servant,_

_O.G. _

It couldn't be, O.G. meant Opera Ghost…but he disappeared, according to Meg Giry after the mob entered his lair in the underground world below the Opera House.

It was probably some joke, she thought as she left.

* * *

It was nine in the evening and Katie found herself waiting patiently for this O.G. person to show up. But why was she there? She wasn't sure.

She slowly began humming that song that turned into a song she knew fairly well. No one really knew this, but she was there. The night Don Juan Triumphant was performed. The night Christine pulled off the Phantom's mask.

_You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge,_

_In pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent... _

_I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge_

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me,_

_Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me_

_Now you are here with me, no second thoughts, you've decided, decided... _

_Past the point of no return…_

Katie was interrupted by a sting across her cheek. She glanced around in shock and she found herself face to face, with him.

The Phantom of the Opera.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you never utter those words again mademoiselle!" he growled in response.

"Who do you think you are ? Hitting a woman like that and posing as a man that you aren't!" Katie exclaimed.

His eyes flared with anger as he grabbed her wrists and squeezed them hard. She winced in pain as he squeezed a bit harder.

"I would watch what I say if I were you mademoiselle. I can make your life hell or end it shortly." He growled.

She pushed him off her and then grabbed her sword and pointed it at his heart.

"And I can do the same to you monsieur. Who the hell are you anyways and what do you want?" she asked.

"I, mademoiselle, am the Phantom of the Opera! And I demand you put down your sword or face the consequences that await you!" he exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

"The Phantom's Heart"

By: Katie Sheridan aka GerrysLittleMissSunshine08 and was GerrysISUChick04

**Summary:** It's been two years since the fire at the Paris Opera House, two years since Christine made her decision. Erik has returned to the newly restored Opera House where he is determined to move on with his life and his music, vowing to not fall for anyone else. Everything changes when he discovers the talents of a young orchestra member, who has also had a hard past. Can he open his heart once again?

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately it still stands. Don't own anyone except the fictional characters. Don't steal and copy and all that. If you did steal and copy this, I would laugh as I collect my money from suing you. Hey I'm broke and need the money lol. Just kidding.

**A/N:** Here's Chapter 3 redone and the song in Chapter 2 is obviously "Point of No Return," from the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack.

**Chapter 3: Memories **

Katie began laughing when she heard those words; this had to be some kind of practical joke. But who would do such a thing?

"Oh please, you are NOT the REAL Phantom of the Opera sir, he disappeared after the performance of 'Don Juan Triumphant', after Christine Daae left with her fiancé…well now husband the Vicomte de Chagny. So stop with the 'I, mademoiselle, am the Phantom of the Opera…you're nothing, but a sad pathetic man who only wants to fool some innocent person…" Katie retorted, but was stopped when she glanced at the man who had slapped her.

He was tall, with slicked back black hair, green eyes that were filled with anger, yet sadness. Black was the color he favored because he was head to toe in the dark color. All except the white mask, showed her, the real him. But now he was breathing slowly trying to keep his anger inside.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into mademoiselle. Your mouth is something that should only be open at appropriate times. I will NOT have someone ridicule me without getting away with it. So I would watch what I say if I were you." Erik growled trying to keep in composure.

"Okay fine whatever, what is your real name? And don't tell me it's the Opera Ghost, because one, no one would name their child that and two; it's not even a real name. My name is Katie Sheridan, but obviously you knew that already…" Katie asked.

_Damn, this woman likes to talk, spunky too,_ Erik thought, then shook his head.

"You may call me Erik." He replied.

"Erik? Nice name, but what's your last name?" She asked.

"Do you ALWAYS ask questions?" He snapped at her annoyed.

"Just answer it." She retorted back.

"Lower your sword and you'll get the answer." He said.

Katie glanced and then blushed a bit as she lowered her sword and placed it back.

"Sorry…" she said softly.

"Quite alright and I don't have a last name…it's just Erik." He replied.

"You have to have a last name Erik, just tell me." She said as he growled, impatient.

"I just told you that I don't have a last name! Stop being so noisy, it's unattractive!" he exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, you're the one that wanted to meet me monsieur. You know if you really are the Phantom of the Opera, I felt really bad for you. Now I only feel bad for Christine…" she was about to continue, but was cut off by Erik grabbing her arms and slamming her against the side of the stage.

"What did I tell you about your mouth Mademoiselle? I warned you, yet you failed to obey me. Now you shall regret every word that came out of your mouth!" he growled as he grabbed her wrist tightly and led her backstage.

"Okay let me go now Erik! Let me go!" she exclaimed trying to fight back, but he had a good grip on her arm as he led her to Christine's old dressing room and to the mirror.

"Okay this isn't funny anymore, just let me go! I don't even know you!" she cried, but he stopped and slowly turned around with a menacing look on his face and then he smirked.

"You should have thought of that before you opened your mouth Mademoiselle. I promise not to kill you…yet. Now I would appreciate it if you kept your mouth shut on the way down to my lair." Erik shot back.

Her eyes got wide at the word lair and then growled back, determined to not have this man intimidate her.

"I am not scared of you." She said trying to sound confident.

He rose an eyebrow and then smirked again triumphant written all over his face.

"Then why are you deathly pale mademoiselle? Unless you are sick, you have no reason to be that color. I have seen that color and it usually means being afraid of something or someone. So don't lie to me either otherwise you will not live to see the sun again. I despise liars, now you are wasting time." Erik said as he opened the mirror and stepped inside dragging her inside behind him.

Katie remained silent on the way down, knowing that she could possibly be killed by this mysterious and lonely. Anyone could see the sadness in the man's eyes and she felt a bit bad for him. 'No' she thought, 'Don't you dare feel bad for this man who threatened you and your life.' As they stopped at the lake in front of his lair and there was a gondola there.

Erik glanced at the young woman who glanced back at him and he pointed his finger towards the gondola and she shook her head no.

He rolled his eyes as he placed his hands under her knees and lifted her up and then roughly sat her down in the front of the gondola when she wriggled in his arms. He slowly stood up, grabbed the oar and began rowing the gondola towards his lair trying to forget how nice the woman smelled and how beautiful she was. Little did he know that she was trying to block away all thoughts of him also.

The gondola stopped at the stairway that led to his home and Erik stepped out placing the oar against the wall and slowly turned around. She was glancing around in awe as she held her violin in his hand tightly, that's right, he thought. 'The music lesson, but that could wait.' He thought as he walked over to her and held out his hand for her to grab onto.

"I can do it myself monsieur!" Katie growled at him as she stood up a little too fast and lost her balance as she fell fact first into the water. She came back up spitting water out of her mouth and she opened her eyes to find Erik laughing at her.

"Thanks for all your help Erik, I really do appreciate it." She said rolling her eyes as he grabbed her wet arm, took the violin from her arms and placed it on a table near his organ.

"If I remember correctly mademoiselle, you said yourself that you didn't need my help and that you could do it yourself. But you do need to get out of those clothes, you will get sick." Erik replied.

"Well what do you suggest then? I don't suppose you have any dresses of the sort down here."

she asked while rolling her eyes.

"Stop rolling your eyes at me, it's rude and if you would let me finish, then I can tell you that no you're right I don't have dresses down here, but I do have some clothes for you. I may be cold, but I am not heartless. Stay here, do not move." He said giving her a glare as he went into a room and came out a few minutes later holding black pants, a white shirt and a couple towels.

He handed her the clothes and towels and then glanced around his lair for a room she could stay in. He grabbed her wrist and led her up the stairs surprised that she wasn't protesting.

"Do you fear me child?" he asked her curiously as he pulled back a black curtain and led her inside a bedroom. But she wasn't a child, she was indeed a woman.

She glanced at him, her eyes roaming around his face and stopped at his white mask.

"No." she replied.

"Are you not curious about what lies behind this?" he asked pointing towards his mask and watched as she slowly shook her head.

"Do you think that, that is all I wonder about? No it's not; I don't care about people's looks. I care about people's trust and for some strange reason; I have this urge to trust you. But I can't." Katie replied.

His eyes widened, not expecting to hear that answer.

"And why can't you trust me?" he asked softly.

"Because…oh you wouldn't understand. Now please leave me." She said trying to fight back tears. She then felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Erik please just leave me…" she pleaded with him softly as her shoulder became cold as he left the room leaving her to change. She quickly changed into the clothes Erik provided for her. They were a bit big on her, but she didn't mind.

She glanced around the small room and then laid down in the bed that was shaped like a swan. She got comfortable as she let the tears fall down her face remembering why she came to Paris in the first place.

She was only ten when her mother was killed by her father, her own flesh and blood. William Sheridan was a terrifying man with power and he was not afraid to use it. Bridgett Turner was a strong Englishwoman who was stubborn and loved her two children. Joshua was only four when he and his sister witnessed his father murdering their mother.

Two years later, one night Katie packed some food and clothes, stole money from her father who was sleeping next to the whore he had brought home almost every night since her mother was killed. She awoke Josh from his nice, warm bed and took him outside into the scary world and when Josh was killed by her father, Katie snuck onto a ship and found herself in Paris.

Pierre Reyer was a friend of her mother's and took her in when Katie knocked on his door early in the morning and she soon fell in love with music and landed a job at the Paris Opera House as a chorus member. Her first performance on stage was the opera called 'Don Juan Triumphant' written by the Phantom of the Opera, who was now banging his hands on the organ in the other room.

After the fire at the Opera House, Katie found herself working at a dress shop sewing dresses and fixing anything that needed to be sewed on, buttoned on, etc. She enjoyed the job and also took up playing the violin in her free time with her 'Papa'. After all he treated her like a daughter more than her real father did.

Now she was in the bottom of the Opera House with Erik, a mysterious and dark man, yet he was also lonely and sad. Maybe he just needed a friend. After all he had written her that note.

She slowly wiped away her tears as she got up and stretched as she made her way to the now frustrated Erik who was sitting down at his organ bench and running his hands through his hair which she knew was a wig.

"Are you alright Erik?" Katie asked curiously as she walked up behind him. He jumped as he turned around and saw a smiling Katie, but he noticed the tear marks on her face.

"Yes I am alright, what were you upset about earlier?" he replied.

"Oh it's nothing, just memories of the past." She replied back and he nodded.

"I understand, are you comfortable in those clothes?" he asked.

"Oh yes I am, thanks for lending me the clothes. Although they are a bit big. But oh well." She replied.

Erik glanced at the clothes and snickered.

"Yes they are big on you, but it's just me and you that will see them. Would you like some food? I'm afraid I don't have much to eat." He said as he stood up and she grabbed his arm.

He glanced at her with wide eyes and she kissed his unmasked cheek. He cleared his throat and made his way to the kitchen leave her standing there in shock.


	4. Chapter 4: Music Lesson Number 1: Trust

"The Phantom's Heart"

A POTO/Erik Story

By: Katie Sheridan aka GerrysLittleMissSunshine08 and was GerrysISUChick04

**Summary:** It's been two years since the fire at the Paris Opera House, two years since Christine made her decision. Erik has returned to the newly restored Opera House where he is determined to move on with his life and his music, vowing to not fall for anyone else. Everything changes when he discovers the talents of a young orchestra member, who has also had a hard past. Can he open his heart once again?

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately it still stands. Don't own anyone except the fictional characters. Don't steal and copy and all that. If you did steal and copy this, I would laugh as I collect my money from suing you. Hey I'm broke and need the money lol. Just kidding.

**A/N:** **A/N: The song, "My December," is not mine, it belongs to their respective writers. Linkin Park did the original, but I am using Josh Groban's remake for inspiration. It has more of a violin part in it and since Katie plays the violin…yeah…And I know the song wasn't from back then, but it's my story and I'll do whatever I want to hahaha! Happy Reading!! **

**Chapter 4: Music Lesson Number One: Trust **

Katie stared at Erik's backside as he practically ran into the kitchen to fix her a late dinner. She couldn't believe she had just kissed him, even if it was on the cheek. She had never been so bold to kiss anyone like that, well except for Thomas.

She shook her head interrupting her thoughts of her ex-fiancé when she decided to go after Erik to apologize. That obviously had taken him off-guard and for a good reason too. She knew his story, she knew that he had been hurt very deeply by Christine and she was determined to prove to him that she wasn't Christine. She began to make her way to the kitchen where Erik was when she noticed her violin all clean and dry sitting next to his organ bench on a small table.

She grabbed it and warmed up a bit before playing a song that she heard from her brother Michael that played the cello. She began playing the notes and softly hummed the melody before softly singing not noticing that Erik was now watching her with intense eyes.

_This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear _

_This is my December  
This is my snow-covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone _

_And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the  
things I said to you _

_And I'd give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to_

Katie's eyes went wide as she noticed Erik sitting on the organ bench next to her. He was watching her intensely and she stopped starting to blush.

"Don't stop, continue." He urged her and she shook her head, too embarrassed. She knew she couldn't sing very well.

"I can't," she whispered.

"Can't or won't?"

"I can't sing very well, my father would tell me that my voice could kill people instantly. I don't want to do that to you." She replied and then she felt his hand tilt her chin up to look up at him.

"I don't give a damn about what your father said. You sing well and I want to hear more of it, now please continue." He commented smoothly as he let her go and sat down at his organ and began playing. She sighed and began playing again adding the lyrics to the music they were both playing.

_This is my December  
These are my snow-covered dreams  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need _

_And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things  
that I said to you _

_And I'd give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to _

_This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear _

_Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to _

_Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to._

Katie slowly reopened her eyes as she played the final note of the song and saw that Erik had his eyes shut while continuing to play. She placed her violin on a nearby table and stood behind Erik as he continued to play. They were right about him, she thought, he was a musical genius.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a hand reached out and pulled her onto the organ bench next to him. She could smell his scent of ivory soap and aftershave which she had to admit, smelled really good. She studied his hands moving around the organ, never missing a music note. She recognized the piece he was now playing, Dies Irae by Mozart.

"I'm sorry," she said to him softly and he looked at her surprised as he continued to play.

"For what?" he asked a bit confused.

"I'm sorry if I offended you by kissing your cheek. I'm usually not that bold."

He frowned a bit, "You think I was offended? No, only surprised."

"Believe me, I was too. I haven't kissed anyone since…"

He stopped playing suddenly, "Since whom?"

Katie turned away trying not to cry in front of him, "No one."

He turned her body so she was facing him, "Look at me,"

She shook her head no and he growled as he lifted her head so she was staring at him. He was genuinely shocked to see tears coming down her face. He grabbed a handkerchief and wiped her tears away softly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked and she shook her head no as she grabbed the handkerchief from his hands and roughly wiped away her tears.

"No not right now." She replied.

"Lesson number one is you have to learn to trust people including myself. It's obvious that you've been hurt before. I only want to help you improve because I know you can do better. You're doing fine now, but you can improve. Now can you trust me?" Erik asked her and she stared up at him. He really was trying to help her.

Katie slowly nodded as he placed his hand on top of hers and patted it softly before letting go.

"You've been hurt too. People think you are dead, I thought so too. Why me? I'm not that special," she asked him as he stood up suddenly.

"Yes I have been hurt before and I do not care to talk about it. Although Madame Giry told me that you were in my opera so you obviously know what happened. Yes people think I am dead and I would like to keep it that way. So I would appreciate it if you did not tell anyone about our meetings. Not even Reyer. And to answer your question, you are special. I noticed you immediately for your talent. I promise you that I would never do to you what I did to Christine. I have learned my lesson about that greatly. I need to protect my heart and myself at all times."

"And just to make you aware I am not Christine. I do not know what you have been through, but I have been hurt by someone that I loved as well. I would never betray you. We both need a friend and I'm willing to be your friend. Would you like to be mine?" she asked sticking out her hand.

Erik stared at it and chuckled before placing his hand in hers, "I would like to be your friend as well."

They both continued to hold hands until they pulled away looking slightly embarrassed.

"Now how are you doing to teach me? You don't play the violin…do you?" She asked curiously.

He smirked as he picked up a black violin that was on another table.

"I do indeed play the violin,"

"Is there anything you can't do?" she asked teasing him.

He smirked, "You will just have to find that out won't you? Now play G." he instructed as she grabbed her violin and their first music lesson began.

* * *

Three hours later…

The lesson had ended and now Katie tried to hold back a yawn as Erik handed her a glass of wine. She was sitting on the red velvet couch located in the sitting area where the gate was closed and the water was sinking.

"What time is it?" she asked as Erik sat next to her.

"Around midnight," he replied.

"How do you know that?" she asked trying not to yawn as she sipped her red wine.

He pointed towards the lake, "Whenever the water goes down, its evening and it rises when it's the morning."

"Oh I see, but don't you have a clock or something to know the exact time?" she asked curiously and he reached into his jacket pocket and showed her a gold pocket-watch and she glanced at it curiously and he was correct, it was only four minutes until midnight.

Suddenly her eyes went wide, "I need to get home, Papa and Michael are probably wondering where in the world I am. I told them I was going to walk. They probably are going to think I've been kidnapped. I'm sorry Erik." she stated starting to panic when she felt strong, gentle hands on her shoulder.

"Calm down, it's alright. Are you sure that you're going to make it there without falling asleep? You keep yawning." He pointed out.

"No I'll be alright, Papa leaves only about thirty minutes from the opera house just outside of Paris. I can walk."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "You are clearly insane if you think that nothing will happen if you are alone at this hour. Nonsense, I will walk you there. Besides I have never seen Reyer's residence. I did not even know he had children. Wait, your last name is Sheridan, how can you possibly be Reyer's daughter?" He asked curiously as he placed his jacket and cloak on. He handed her a cloak and her violin case as he led her outside to his gondola.

"Well I am not his biological daughter, but I am originally from Scotland as you probably could guess that I am not from around here. But he was a good friend of my mother and when my mother died, I ran away and when he found me wondering the streets, he and his wife took me in. They have a son named Michael who plays the cello. They're the only real family that I have. Papa's been more of a father to me than my biological one could ever be." She replied with a scowl as Erik continued to row across the lake to the stairs that would take her to the stables.

"What made you run away? I've heard Scotland is beautiful." He asked curiously as the front of the gondola hit the pavement.

"It is beautiful indeed Erik. You would appreciate it a lot more than most people. I would offer to take you sometime, but I need to forget the past before I could ever enter England again. And that story is for another time. I do not think you are quite ready to hear about my past."

Erik snorted as he helped Katie out of the gondola and up the stairs to the secret door that led them to the ground level of the opera house. He led her to a side door where they entered the outside world.

"I may understand what you are going through Katie. I have not had the best past either." He replied as he kept her close to him as the Opera House left their sights as she guided the masked man throughout the streets of Paris.

She mentally kicked herself, "I know I apologize. You have to forgive my mouth, it opens and talks before I can think." She replied as he smirked.

"I am the same way; we all have had that happened to us. Need I remind you of this evening just three hours ago?" he asked teasing her a bit as she shook her head in embarrassment.

"If I have not apologized for that already then I am sorry. You just scared me, that's all."

"I have a tendency to do that I am afraid. Believe me when I wrote that letter, I had no intention on scaring you. It's just the song…I can not bear to hear it again."

"May I ask a personal question? And please don't get mad." She asked and he raised one eyebrow as he nodded.

"Were you born that way?" she asked softly and he sighed.

"I figured you would ask me that sooner or later. Yes I was born this way and I do not wish to talk about it. So please change the topic or I will." He grunted a response and she was silent.

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

The walk towards the Reyer house had been silent. Both Erik and Katie were thinking about everything that had happened this evening. They were just outside the entrance to Paris when Katie pointed to a street and they walked down in silence. Her hand had been placed in his arm a few miles back when men had began to stare at her like she was a piece of meat. And she absolutely hated that.

She stopped suddenly in front of a small house and Erik turned to look at the house.

"This is where you live?" he asked curiously and she nodded slowly.

"Papa and Mama both had trouble finding work after the fire. Mama had her own tailor shop that when the building burnt down, it was so close that smoke damage caused her to move her business. And Papa just got hired back to the Opera House. And Michael and I work at Mama's store too. I'm a seamstress and Michael's the salesperson that all the single women flirt with. I do not think he will ever get married." She replied with a small laugh.

"Are they good to you here? Better than your biological family?" he asked more curious about her than ever.

She turned towards him and smiled, "I love living here. I never thought that I would have a real family again. Everyone loves and takes care of one another here."

"It must be very nice indeed then," he responded and couldn't help, but feel a bit jealous of her situation. His family never loved him and never will, but did he really want the ups and downs of a family?

She noticed that his tone sounded a bit better and she placed her hand on top of his gloved one, "You will find a real family one day Erik. If we continue these lessons, then maybe one day I could introduce you to everyone. Papa has never had any problems with you. He even told me that when he first saw the score for 'Don Juan,' he was amazed."

He smiled a bit as he quickly squeezed her hand, "I do not think it is a wise idea to introduce me to your family just yet and as for continuing your lessons, I would like that. It gives me something to look forward to. But the decision is yours, would you like to continue meeting me?" he asked and he wanted her to say yes. He never did believe in praying. It never helped before, why would it help now?

She smiled at him, "I would love to keep meeting you Erik if that's not an inconvenience to you. I do not wish to disturb you."

"You are not disturbing me at all Katie, it would be nice to communicate with someone besides myself again. Same time next week." He said bowing to her slightly before releasing her hand and disappearing into the darkness leaving her standing there by the door where she could see a candle burning in the sitting room.

She walked up to the door and before her hand could turn the doorknob, there stood her brother Michael giving her a stern look.

"Where in the hell have you been? You should have been home hours ago!" he exclaimed as he pulled her inside and locked the door behind them.

"I lost track of the time that's all. I am fine Michael, you need not worry so much." She replied as she took off her cloak and rolled her eyes at her brother.

"I will always worry about you Katie, just be careful. There are dangerous men out there that want nothing more than to have sex with you. You know this." He commented as she stopped at her bedroom door.

"I know that about men, but I do know how to defend myself. Danielle taught me and that should reassure you. Now I am tired and going to bed. Goodnight Michael, I love you." She replied as Michael smiled slightly and nodded as he walked into his bedroom.

Katie closed the door behind her and she sighed as she placed her violin case on a small desk in the corner of her room. Her window was open and she grabbed a candle and lit it before walking over there and closing both the window and curtain.

She quickly changed clothes and into her nightgown that was her mother's. She missed her biological mother and often thought about her if her father had not murdered her. And Josh, oh how much she missed, playing with him and cleaning him up after every mess that he had gotten himself into that day.

She brushed her hair quickly and then walked over to her nightstand. She smiled at the pictures that she had snuck out of Scotland with. Pictures of her mother, herself and her brother and none included her father. She never thought she could ever trust a man again.

Until she decided to meet someone who had written her a letter.

She smiled a bit thinking of Erik. He was not the Phantom to her, he was a man. A lonely, bitter, hurt man who only desired someone who could love him and not betray him. He was also very talented when it came to music and composing , according to Meg Giry and Danielle, two of her close friends, he had many other talents, including being a magician and an architect among other things.

She shook her head as she closed into her nice, warm bed and she laid in bed her mind drifting back to Erik.

After a few minutes, she realized that she was staring at a wall and she shook her head of her thoughts of Erik. What was it about this man that she was so intrigued with? Maybe she was just as lonely as he was for a close friend. Sure Meg and Danielle were great friends, but they rarely saw one another outside of the rehearsals. Papa and Mama had one another and Michael cared about her enough, but he was always surrounded by beautiful women and he paid them more attention.

"But why am I thinking about Erik? He's only my music teacher and friend….is he?" she asked herself out loud and sighed in frustration as she flopped back onto her bed.

She turned to her right side and stared at her pictures for awhile and soon enough she felt her eyelids slowly closing and she fell asleep thinking about her family and Erik.

**Quick A/N: I sent this chapter to a friend of mine who somewhat betas for me and she said that she had to reread a couple times about the Reyer family. So I am indeed sorry if you are confused, let me try and help without giving too much away.**

**Katie's biological family are the Sheridan's, they use to live in Scotland. But she ran away and ended up on Monsieur Reyer's (Pierre) door. He "adopted" her and is not legally his because Katie was 18 years old when she ran away. So they adopted her five years before the fire which was 1865. His wife is Marie and she is a seamstress. Their biological son is Michael who is 28 years old. Katie is 26 years old. Both Michael and Katie work at Marie's dress and tailor shop. Michael is a ladies man and Katie is content being single at the moment. **

**I am making Erik the same age as Gerry Butler was when he filmed the movie and he was around 34 years old. And yes he will have the last name of Destler. And just a reminder my Erik is mostly based off of Gerry Butler's performance, but has a bit of Leroux in him. Gerry's looks, half-mask, voice, height, weight etc. He does have a dark side and he definitely will have a temper. Because Erik without a temper isn't Erik lol. I do believe that Erik has a soft side to him, but not just yet. **

**Hope that helps, please don't forget to review on your way out! **

**Katie **

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Heaven's Light

"The Phantom's Heart"

By: Katie Sheridan aka GerrysLittleMissSunshine08 and was GerrysISUChick04

**Summary:** It's been two years since the fire at the Paris Opera House, two years since Christine made her decision. Erik has returned to the newly restored Opera House where he is determined to move on with his life and his music, vowing to not fall for anyone else. Everything changes when he discovers the talents of a young orchestra member, who has also had a hard past. Can he open his heart once again?

**Disclaimer**: I don't know or own Erik or any characters from the novel. I only own the fictional characters. Although I do want my own Erik. Any songs I use are definitely NOT mine. I write stories, not song lyrics lol.

**A/N**: Thanks to my two reviewers who read and reviewed this even though it never showed up that it was updated…I'm still confused about that and if it happens again, then I'm going to the admins and complain because that's just wrong. So thanks to Keyklee and SaxySadie!! You two are awesome, here's some cookies for you!!

In this chapter, I am having Katie "compose" a couple songs, but there are actually not mine. They are two songs maybe another one from Disney's "Hunchback of Notre Dame" movie that came out in 1996. So the songs "Heaven's Light" and "God Help the Outcasts," belong to Walt Disney Studios, lyrics and music by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman (RIP). The version of "God Help the Outcasts," is sung by Bette Midler. They are not mine, however, I am revising words in "Heaven's Light" so the version you read belongs and is copyrighted by me Katie Sheridan.

So without further ado, Happy Reading!!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Heaven's Light**

It had been almost a week since the first music lesson between Erik and Katie and both were eager to see one another again especially Katie.

She rushed into the Paris Opera House one sunny morning with a folder in one hand and her violin case in the other hand. Michael and Reyer appeared at her side moments later.

"Will you slow down? It's only rehearsal and we are not even that late." Michael grunted at her and she grinned evilly at him.

"Oh stop being such a grouch Michael! It's a beautiful day outside!" She almost yelled into his ear snickering and knowing that her brother was nursing a hangover from the previous night's late night activities with his friends and probably some women as well.

Michael practically sneered at her before stomping down the aisle and into the orchestra pit and she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"You sure are cheerful today Bubbles." Reyer commented at her as they stayed in their position as people began to crowd the Opera House.

"I'm fine Papa, but do you mind if I stay here after rehearsal? I want to practice some pieces that I found while cleaning my bedroom the other evening."

The elder man raised an eyebrow, "You have composed some pieces my dear? I had no idea."

"When I was leaving Scotland and found myself in Paris. I was alone, angry at the world and at God for a long time. These two songs are results of my anger."

"Well at least you release your anger in a healthy way." He commented as Adele, the opera's newest leading soprano after replacing La Carlotta, rudely bumped into Katie knocking her into her adopted father's chest. She was practically Carlotta's twin sister, rude and the star of the show, followed by the leading tenor, her intended husband Colin, the leading tenor.

"Watch where you are going you little toad!" Adele screamed back at Katie who only rolled her eyes and curtsied behind Adele's back as Pierre tried not to hide his laughter as he hugged her close to him.

"Just ignore her Bubbles, there's nothing we can do." He commented.

"As you wish Papa, but if she yells at me one more time, then I can only hope that her voice croaks just like Carlotta's did."

"Maestro! I am ready to begin…NOW!!" Adele's screeching voice echoed throughout the entire stage and both father and daughter sighed as they rushed down into the orchestra pit. Katie took her usual seat next to Charles, another violinist who believed that only men should play in an orchestra, and began to warm up. As she glanced upward, she stared around the theatre until she focused on Box five where she saw a glimpse of a white mask. Erik, she thought to herself, hoping and praying that he did not hear the diva screaming at her.

She was nudged by Michael's bow behind her as she raised her violin to her chin clearing all thoughts as she began playing her heart out just like Erik had taught her.

But he had heard everything.

* * *

Later that evening…

The stage was empty as well as the orchestra pit and the theatre. No one was there except for Katie who had received her adopted father's permission to stay late to practice. She grabbed her music folder that had been placed underneath her chair and sat on the piano bench. She cracked her knuckles and stretched her hands out until they rested on the piano keys. She sighed and began singing to herself softly. She was not the best singer and she knew that, what Erik saw in her singing, she was still not sure to this day.

She then stopped and then reached down and grabbed a piece of sheet music. She placed in front of her and saw that it was the song that she had written first, titled 'God Help the Outcasts'. She had written it on the ship she had been on her way from Scotland to France. She had the lyrics scribbled down onto the paper, but vaguely remembering the melody that an old man had showed her on the ship. She sighed and then began playing softly; somewhat hoping that Erik was not listening to her.

_I don't know if You can hear me  
Or if You're even there  
I don't know if You will listen  
To a humble prayer  
They tell me I am just an outcast  
I shouldn't speak to You  
Still, I see your face and wonder  
Were You once an outcast, too?_

_God help the outcasts  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find on Earth  
The lost and forgotten  
They look to You still  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will_

_I ask for nothing  
I can get by  
But I know so many  
Less lucky than I  
God help the outcasts  
The poor and down trod  
I thought we all were  
The children of God_

_God help the outcasts  
The tattered, the torn  
Seeking an answer  
To why they were born  
Winds of misfortune  
Have blown them about  
You made the outcasts  
Don't cast them out  
The poor and unlucky  
The weak and the odd  
I thought we all were  
The children of God_

She continued to playing softly and stopped suddenly when she felt a presence on the stage. She continued to stare when she saw a familiar face standing on the stage staring at her grimly.

"Erik!" She exclaimed as she grabbed her music and held them close to her.

"Did you write that?" he asked her curiously and she slowly nodded.

"Do you believe in God?" she asked not sure if she was going to regret asking that.

"I was raised a Catholic, but I have not graced my presence in a church ever. When you have a face like this and had a tough past, you tend to question God. I know he does not exist. At least not to me." He replied.

"But God has not forgotten you Erik," she said and his face immediately hardened and she saw his one exposed eye narrow.

"What are you a Prophet or something? You have no idea what I have been through so do not even try to analyze me or try to convince me that God has remembered me and my pain. Where was he when I was beaten every single day? Where is he now when there are wars and starving and abandoned children around Paris? Why did he curse me with this face?" He growled at her and then she just sighed in response.

"Alright I give up. I'm sorry I offended you Erik. I need to get home; I won't bring up religion with you anymore." She sighed as she gathered everything.

"You would be wise not to anymore. And I expect to see you tomorrow night." He snapped as she tried not to roll her eyes.

"Maybe." She replied as she left the opera house not realizing that she dropped a sheet of paper on her way out. His eyebrow arched in curiosity and against his better judgment, he made his way down into the theatre and picked up the paper she had dropped. What he had picked up was another song she had written, but had a new message scribbled at the top.

_**Heaven's Light**_

_**Words by Kathryn Marie Sheridan**_

_**For my teacher **_

_So many times out there  
I've watched a happy pair  
of lovers walking in the night  
They had a kind of glow around them  
__It almost looked liked heaven's light_

_I'd knew I'd never know  
__That warm and loving glow  
Though I might wish with all my might  
No voice as hideous as my own  
Was ever meant for heaven's light_

_But suddenly an angel has smiled at me  
I dare to dream that he might even care for me  
And as I finish this song tonight  
My cold dark life seems so bright  
I swear it must be heaven's light_

Erik bit his lip as he continued to glance at the piece of paper not realizing that he was biting so hard that he tasted blood in his mouth. She really thought her voice was hideous? It was not the best, but it was most certainly not the worst in the whole world. It was different than Christine's and it was very refreshing. Why was he even comparing her to Christine? She was nothing like her. He wanted to believe that, but history would not repeat itself.

He shook his head of his thoughts and glanced at the paper once again. Then with a wave of his cape, he disappeared into the night never letting go of the music tightly in his arms.

* * *

Katie ran to the Reyer house from the Opera House never stopping to catch her breath. Winter was coming and the cold weather had begun to show it's ugly face in Paris. She was shivering when she entered the house where her parents and Michael were waiting for her.

"Are you alright dear? It's so cold outside," Marie Reyer asked her as she handed Katie a cup of hot tea.

"I'm alright Mama, I just stayed late to look over some pieces and lost track of the time." She replied nodding thanks at her adopted mother as she sipped some tea.

"Well thank goodness you are home. Don't forget you are helping me in the shop tomorrow correct?" Marie asked and Katie slowly nodded knowing that there was a chance that she might be missing her and Erik's meeting. But after tonight, she was certain that Erik was angry with her.

"Of course Mama. May I be excused? I am very exhausted." She asked and both parents nodded as she kissed everyone goodnight and went into her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and gasped loudly when she opened her music folder and found that her newest piece 'Heaven's Light' was gone. She began searching around her room frantically until she found a note with the song attached to it on her desk. She took the note confused and then recognized the familiar handwriting on the envelope that had her name on it. She then tore the envelope open and read Erik's letter to her.

_Katie,_

_I apologize for my temper this evening. Myself and religion have not always been on good conditions with one another and I should not have taken it out on you. I will also take this opportunity to apologize for my actions towards you last week. I am never violent to women and I should not have laid a hand of you and yet you want to be my friend. My anger gets the best of me sometimes and I will never lay a hand on you again or let anyone else do the same for I despise violence against women. I expect that this will not affect our weekly lessons. And you should be careful with any music selections that you carry around. I must confess, 'Heaven's Light' was well-written. I can not help, but wonder if you wrote this to anyone in particular. I will reassure you one last time that your voice is not hideous. You would make a decent alto in a chorus._

_Tomorrow evening. Nine o'clock sharp and do not be late._

_Erik_

* * *

_The Next Day_

Katie was nervous as the orchestra members and members participating in the upcoming Opera of_ Carmen_ were exiting the stage and theatre. She had to work this evening and last time, her mother had made her stay until past ten in the evening. She held a letter tightly in her hand that was addressed to Erik. She recognized Madame Antoinette Giry standing there and watching her dancers exit the stage.

"Are you coming dear? Your mother is expecting you at the shop." Reyer asked her as he and Michael stood in front of her while gathering materials and sheet music.

"I am Papa, I just need to ask Madame Giry something…excuse me." She replied as she stood up and with her violin in her arms, she ran onto the stage and next to Madame Giry who was staring at her with her eyebrows raised.

"Can I help you with something Katie?" Antoinette asked curiously.

Katie glanced around the stage and then turned towards the elder woman, "You know of a man named Erik?"

The ballet mistress' eyes went wide, "So Erik wrote to you has he?"

"Well yes, I met with him last week and I was hoping you could deliver this letter for me. We are supposed to meet tonight and I can not make it. My mother has me working in her shop tonight and it could take all evening." She asked and the elder woman sighed.

"Erik will not be pleased you know this. But I will deliver your letter to him; it's very nice of you to write to him instead of not coming."

"I knew that Erik would be displeased either way I handled this situation. But I can not disobey my adopted mother. They took me in with no one else did. They gave me a roof over my head and food to eat. They treat me like another child. I have to help out around the house and the shop. However, I have seen Erik's anger and temper and I am not afraid of him. He will just have to let it pass this one time. I have to listen to Papa and Mama. Well I better be going, thank you for your time and effort Madame Giry and if Erik gets upset, well I rather have him take it out on me than you so I apologize in advance, if he gets upset with you for being a messenger."

"Erik knows that his anger will not affect me, but I worry about you. Be careful Katie. Erik's a good man, but he has been hurt more than we would ever know. You want Erik as an ally, not an enemy. It would be wise to listen to him, not ignore him."

Katie nodded at her, "Thank you Madame Giry and I know Erik's been hurt. You can tell and sense it immediately. However, I have been hurt too so I will be careful. Well I must be going, thank you again." She said curtseying slightly before Madame Giry and rushing back to Reyer and his son Michael.

Antoinette watched the family disappear into the main hallway before heading back to the dark hallway. She slowly walked the stairs to Box number five and was not shocked to see him standing there with his arms crossed his chest and looking angry.

He held out his hand for the letter and she reached over and placed it into his hand before turning to leave.

"You will stay here Antoinette," he said as he tore open the envelope and read the words to himself.

_Erik,_

_Thank you for bringing back my music to my house. I also thank you for the rose you left me last week and as for your apologizes stated here, I forgave you a long time ago._

_However, I can not meet you this evening for I have to work in my mother's dress shop. It is my only way of income and I can not pass it up. If I refuse, she will suspect something. I have no other choice, trust me, I would much rather spend time with you than sew dresses. I am sorry._

_Please don't be angry with me Erik and I hope you understand._

_Katie_

"Erik, she does not have free room and board like you do here. Would you like me to wait for a reply?" Antoinette asked him after he had finished reading.

"No that's not necessary Antoinette, for she will be here tonight." Erik growled a response as he quickly left Box five leaving the elder woman very worried for Katie's safety. She mumbled a quick prayer for Katie and Erik before departing the now empty box.

* * *

Uh oh Katie made Erik mad...what's going to happen next...only I know muwhahaha!

If you read this, please review. It makes my day when you do. If you review mine, I'll review yours if you have any stories up about our lovely Erik ;)

Erik: Wait. Did you just call me lovely?

Me: What's it to you?

Erik: Well I am NOT lovely. I am a mean old grouch.

Me: Well you got the old part right Grandpa.

Erik: (glares) Hilarious.

Me: I am thank you. Anyways please review, I have tons of more Erik, Gerry and me conversations if you'd like me to continue them. :)


	6. Chapter 6: Rescuing Katie

"The Phantom's Heart"

By: Katie Sheridan aka GerrysLittleMissSunshine08 and was GerrysISUChick04

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or know Erik. I own Gerry Butler! Muwhahaha!

**A/N:** Thanks for all the great reviews everyone. I'm glad you all like the conversations, I'll add them some more. And enter Ayesha! This chapter is rated M for violence and language. So there's your warning.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Rescuing Katie**

Michael knew something was out of the ordinary; normally Katie made her way through the dress shop fixing everything with no problem. However; he knew something was wrong. She kept glancing towards the window in front of the dress shop every few seconds nervously. She then winced in pain as a needle from her sewing stung her finger once again. She placed it in her mouth and then glanced at Michael who was raising his bushy, dark eyebrows at her.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Katie snapped at him getting his attention.

"What is wrong with you Katie? Do you have a meeting with someone that we don't know about?" He shot back at her.

"No of course not. You know I have not met any other man except Thomas and I have no intention to."

"Okay so you coming home late and keep looking out at the window have anything to do with one another?" He asked her curiously and she stopped suddenly when she saw a white mask in the window and then quickly disappeared from her sight.

"No." She replied shortly before rushing back into the backroom to grab a band-aid for her bleeding finger. She knew that she could not keep this from Michael for too much longer. Michael was incredibly smart and he wanted her to be safe and she did have to admit, coming home past midnight was not that safe. But she had Erik there. He always made sure that she was home and safe and sound, well except for that evening.

Speaking of Erik, she saw Michael walk into the backroom to the office where her mother was. She rushed out into the main area and saw that there was a note that had been shoved underneath the door. She rushed towards the door and picked it up and then read it quickly.

_I expect you to meet me outside within the next few minutes. We need to talk and you know we need to. So hurry up, I will not wait all evening._

_Erik_

Katie sighed as she placed the letter inside of her pocket of her green dress. She then opened the door and saw no one outside of the dress shop. She then was pulled into the nearby alley and she held up her arm to start swinging when a hand stopped her immediately.

"Are you finally done?" Erik asked her and she glanced up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Damnit Erik, don't scare me like that. No I am not finished yet. I still have a couple dresses to finish. There's a ball that is coming up I guess and I have orders to finish." She replied.

"Do you wish to continue these lessons or not?" He snapped at her and she glared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Of course I do, but Erik I have to work. I need this job."

"You have had all week to do your orders. This is the one day that we agreed to meet on. And until you decide to take this seriously, I will not wait around for you. Come find me when you are ready to make this commitment because I do not think you are." He replied before walking away from her.

She ran after him and grabbed a hold of her arm, "Erik please do not be mad. I will be done very shortly. I promise you."

He shook his arm away from hers and sighed, "Fine, but I shall only wait a little while longer. It is not safe for me."

She smiled gratefully at him and then rushed back into the shop eager to finish her work.

* * *

**_Two Hours Later_**

Katie rushed out of the dress shop locking the door behind her and glanced around for Erik. Her last dress had been torn accidentally by one of Michael's female friends and she had to completely redo the entire dress by scratch and by herself. Her mother had left for the evening and Michael had disappeared awhile ago after apologizing to her profusely.

"Erik?" she called out quietly around the alley where they had talked. She then glanced at the clock in a store and it had read 11:30 in the evening. She groaned and then ran towards the Opera House determined to find Erik and apologize. She did not want to end their lessons and meetings at all. She enjoyed spending time with Erik and she knew he felt the same way about her. He was an amazing teacher and even showed her some breathing exercises for when she sang. She did not wish to sing, but only to be the best student that Erik deserved to have.

Her thoughts were interrupted by something hard grabbing a hold of her arm and pulling her towards a hard object which turned out to be a hard chest.

"Well well well, what have we here?" the man's slurred speech asked her and she scowled by yanking her arm from his grasp.

"Just leave me alone and go back to drinking your alcohol. Is life so pathetic for you that you spend every night drinking and raping women?" She spat at him as another man grabbed her from behind and she began fighting in his arms.

"How dare you stupid bitch." The first man yelled as he smacked her across the face. She spit in his face and he stared at her in shock.

"Let go of me you ugly, filthy men!" She screamed as she bit down on a man's hand and one tightened his grip on her. She then felt her hands being tied by a rope and she continued to fight back until she felt something hard crash against her left cheek. She glanced down and saw a rotten tomato.

"Someone gag her, someone will hear her! Shut up you little whore. I can not wait to have you all to myself. No one will save you now."

Katie saw that the Opera House was in distance and she took a deep breath.

"ERIK!! Help!! Someone help me!! ERIK!!" She screamed before a piece of cloth was placed over her mouth. She was now beginning to feel afraid.

"Oh Erik will not save you so stop your screaming and thrashing. Get her restrained and then it's time to have some fun boys." The main man snickered as he ran his greasy, dirty hand across her cheek.

She felt piles of rotten food hitting her body, mainly her face from all around her. She grunted as she tried to somehow save her life. She would not let anyone rape her, she would get out of this alive, or at least she hoped.

She slowly began to give up on any hope of being saved when she felt someone grab her from behind and then they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Her eyes went wide as she found herself in Erik's lair underneath the Opera House.

"Hush Katie, it's me Erik." She heard him whisper to her and then pulled down the gag that was held over her mouth. He saw tears coming down her face and that her face was red from crying.

"My God what did they do to you?" He asked her softly as he placed his ungloved hands on her tear-stained cheek that was mixing with the food stains that had been on there.

Katie's lips began to quiver and she found herself sinking to the floor as she began to cry for the first time in a long time. Erik fell down next to her as he wrapped his arms around her slowly. She placed her face in her hands as she found her suddenly beginning to sob loudly.

"It's alright, they won't find you here. I promise." He said as he took her face in his hand and she stared at him her vision blurry. He grabbed a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and wiped her tears away gently.

He then took her hand in his and then pulled her up, "Come on let's get you changed and cleaned up." He said as he guided her towards the other end of his house and led her into a spare bedroom. He then made his way towards the wardrobe and pulled a pair of black pants and a white ruffled shirt.

"This can be your bedroom if you would like it to be. I do not mind if you stayed the night. Now here is the bathroom, the only one I am afraid, but you are welcome to take a bath. Now when you are done, come into the kitchen right down there and we shall talk." He said giving her a look while handing her the clothes.

She nodded slowly and then leaned over and kissed Erik's unmasked cheek in gratitude. She knew she owned Erik her life. He had saved her.

"Thank you Erik." She said softly to him as she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. He sighed and rested his head against the stone wall next to the bathroom. This was the second time that he had felt sparks when her lips met his skin.

He shook his head and then walked towards the kitchen to prepare a late meal for them. He did not have much, but he would see what he could do for her. But there was no way that he would let this happen to her again.

He was walking through the streets of Paris when he heard people fighting in the street near the Opera House. He ignored them figuring that it would be drunkards fighting over something petty. However, when he heard his name being screamed by his only friend, he ran towards the voices and was horrified to see Katie being tied up and beaten by the men who had always stared at her whenever they left after their lessons.

He had found himself running towards them and grabbing a tiny bottle, he threw it down on the ground and he grabbed Katie's arm as they disappeared into the side of the Opera House. He reminded himself that he needed to show Katie that secret entrance so she wouldn't have to go through the Opera House anymore.

He shook his head again erasing his thoughts as he entered the kitchen and began to search for food for a meal.

* * *

Katie sighed as she glanced at the small clock in Erik's bathroom and it had been almost an hour since she had laid herself in the bathtub and decided that she was clean enough. She had found the shampoo and had washed her hair and then using the soap, she had cleaned her entire body finding various stains of food on them.

She did not want to talk to Erik, but knew she had to. She stood up and wrapped herself in a towel as she stepped out of the bathtub while draining out the warm water. She placed on the clothes that she had recognized from the time that she had fell in Erik's lake.

She laughed remembering that incident as she shook her head. She had been mad that Erik had laughed at her, but looking back, it was indeed funny to imagine her falling face first into the shallow waters.

She then glanced at her reflection in the small mirror over the sink and sighed. Even though she was clean, she still felt dirty. She then sighed and walked out into the main area where Erik's sitting area and music room were located. There were several doors to her left and only two on her left. She then noticed a Siamese cat sleeping peacefully on the red velvet couch in front of the organ.

"Do you feel better now?" Erik's rich voice filled the air and she then turned to see him standing outside of the kitchen with a concerned look across his face.

Katie smiled slightly and nodded as she touched her bruised cheek gently. She hissed at the pain and then she glanced up to see Erik right next to her examining her cheek.

"Did they hit you?" he asked her with a growl and she nodded.

"Several times." she whispered and he slowly wrapped an arm around her waist and led her towards the small kitchen.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there sooner. I heard you screaming my name and that's when I found you. I knew I should not have left the shop." He said escorting her to the table in the middle of the kitchen.

"It's not your fault at all, so don't apologize. You made this for me?" she asked as she stared at her plate of food and a glass of water next to it.

He nodded as he sat across from her, "Yes I did. I'm not much of a chef, but I do not eat very much so I did the best I could in this circumstance. I hope it's too your liking."

She took a bite of her chicken and smiled, "It's marvelous, thank you Erik. Now I didn't know you had a cat."

He simply nodded as he took a sip of water, "I do. Her name is Ayesha. I'm afraid she may not like you. She doesn't like strangers."

"Did she like Christine?" Katie asked and he shook his head no.

"Well I love cats, so I shall be nice to her. My brother Josh and I found this kitten when we were younger and my mother; when she was alive let us keep him. And when she died, my father had become violent and we knew that he would not let us keep him so Josh and I gave him to our neighbors and visited him everyday. That is until I left."

"Your father was violent?" Erik asked and she slowly nodded.

"Very." She replied and continued to eat.

"Why isn't your brother here with you?" He asked her and she fought back tears missing Josh. He would have been turning twenty-three this year and there was not a day that went by that she didn't think of him and her mother.

"I tried to take him with me Erik. I took Josh into a scary world with me when I ran away and my father caught us sneaking on a ship to France. I screamed for Josh to get on the ship and right as my father was about to stab me in the heart, Josh plunged forward and got the knife in his heart. He was only twelve. One of the passengers grabbed me and dragged me on the ship while I was screaming for Josh. I knew he had died, but there was a part of me that wanted him to be alive. My brother died for me and I couldn't save him. I still blame myself for that and it was eight years ago."

"Katie you were saving your brother's life. It is not your fault that he died for you. He loved you so much that he gave up his life for you. No one would ever do that for me so be grateful." He commented his tone a bit bitter.

'If you only knew Erik' she thought to herself and then immediately started having a debate with her head. Why would she think that? She has only known Erik for a few weeks. Would she really give up her life for him?

Silence then filled the air as she continued to eat the meal that he had prepared for her finding it delicious. She then finished her water and then stood up to place them in the sink to be washed.

"Let me." Erik offered standing next to her and she shook her head as she quickly washed her dishes and he grabbed the dishes to place them in the cabinets for her.

"If Ayesha is awake, can I try and hold her?" Katie asked him curiously staring up at his intense green eyes.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you if she doesn't like you. And we do need to talk." He replied as he led her outside into the main room where Ayesha was standing on the organ bench awake. He turned and smiled at his cat gently as he picked her up. He then turned to see Katie lying on the red couch and he smiled and placed Ayesha on her stomach standing next to her just in case Ayesha began to hiss or scratch.

Katie stood still as Ayesha glanced at her curiously and began sniffing her hand. She then meowed and rubbed her head against Katie's hand. She then slowly placed her hand on Ayesha's soft head and began petting her softly. Ayesha settled on Katie's stomach and Erik smiled slightly, his lips barely twitching.

"She does like you. I had a feeling she would. Now if you excuse me, I am going to change into more comfortable clothes for sleeping. I will be right back." He said retreating to his bedroom and Katie nodded while smiling at Ayesha who was enjoying the attention she was receiving. She yawned loudly and rested her head against a pillow as she waited for Erik.

Erik entered the main room after changing into his sleeping attire that was similar to Katie's outfit, black pants, and a white shirt and barefoot. He started to say something and he stopped in front of the couch and saw that Katie was sleeping on her back with Ayesha sleeping on her stomach. He grabbed a blanket and draped it over Katie and Ayesha, the only two women in his life that cared about him.

He then leaned down and before he could think about it, his hand made its way to Katie's forehead and brushed her short red hair out of her face. He tucked it behind her ear and then found himself staring at her.

He then sighed and stood up as he glanced at the clock that hung on the mantle of the fire pit and it read eight minutes after midnight. He unsuccessfully held back a yawn and then decided that he needed some sleep. He hadn't slept in days and he turned off the lights in the house leaving only the candles burning.

He then went back into his bedroom, closed the door behind him and sighed. He glanced at the coffin that stood against the wall versus the much comfortable bed that was in the middle of the room. He settled for the bed and fell asleep immediately after his head hit the pillow.

**Back by popular demands, here are me and Erik :)**

**Me: Hi everyone, I hope you all like this chapter. I'm quite proud of it even though I have Katie getting food thrown at her. **

**Erik: Yeah and had me be all girly and goo-goo over her. I don't even like you!**

**Me: Now you don't mean that, you love me Erik.**

**Erik: (rolls eyes and places his thumbs together to make the letter w) Whatever! And I am not lovely people. I am still mean.**

**Me: I knew I should have turned off Clueless when it was on tv this morning. And don't forget old.**

**Erik: (glares) Like seriously like stop calling me old. I am not old. I am totally cool!**

**Me: And they call you a genius. My cat is smarter than you.**

**Erik: Hey your cat likes me.**

**Me: My cat likes everyone, so stop pretending you're all special.**

**Erik: Excuse me I am a special, totally cool, genius! **

**Me: And I'm going to marry you...review everyone!**

**Erik: Ew. **


	7. Chapter 7: Music Lesson Number 2:Respect

"The Phantom's Heart"

By: Katie Sheridan aka GerrysLittleMissSunshine08

**Summary:** It's been two years since the fire at the Paris Opera House, two years since Christine made her decision. Erik has returned to the newly restored Opera House where he is determined to move on with his life and his music, vowing to not fall for anyone else. Everything changes when he discovers the talents of a young orchestra member, who has also had a hard past. Can he open his heart once again?

**Disclaimer: **Okay I have a serious confession to make….I own Erik!!

Erik: (snorts) No you don't, I own you.

Me: (snorts back) Yeah right what planet are you on Erik?

Erik: Pluto

Me: Uh sorry to burst your bubble, but Pluto's not a planet anymore.

Erik: WHAT?! Centuries of people thinking that Pluto is a real planet and it's not?

Me: According to scientists, it's not anymore.

Erik: Well that's crap (punjabs all scientists who say that Pluto's not a planet anymore)

Me: Erik! Anyways I don't own Nadir or Ayesha. I just own Katie and Erik.

Erik: Damnit woman! You don't own me! (punjabs Katie)

Me: Hey let me go, who else is going to type up the rest of this story? Let me go and I'll give you a kiss.

Erik: (thinks for a minute while Katie is running out of oxygen) Fine (lets Katie go) but you can skip the kiss.

Me: Nah (kisses Erik on the lips) Ewww Erik when was the last time you brushed your teeth and used toothpaste?

Erik: You can brush your teeth with what?

Me: Ugh never mind, hopeless Erik you are.

Erik: I think not, would you like to be punjabbed again? I am very capable of finishing this story.

Me: Eeep! No thanks (shutting up while Erik is looking for the SpongeBob toothpaste)

**A/N**: Thanks for the great reviews everyone! I am really enjoying writing this and enter one more Kay character--Nadir! Hope everyone enjoys it.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Music Lesson Number 2: Respect**

A small meow rang into Katie's ear the following morning and she groaned and opened one eye to see a pair of bright blue eyes right next to her ear meowing playfully into it.

"Hi Ayesha," Katie mumbled as she opened the other eye and glancing around and remembering that she was still in Erik's lair. She never returned home after closing the dress shop and she groaned at the thought of getting up and going back to finish her work later. She also then mentally slapped herself for not letting her family know anything about her whereabouts; they must be worried out of their minds.

She groaned as she found her pair of small glasses on the table next to the couch. She placed them on her face and ran over to Erik's organ looking for a clean sheet of paper. She found one quickly and began writing down a quick note to her mother and father. But she wasn't sure how she could deliver it.

Rehearsals were closed for the day because of a construction problem in the backstage area of the Opera House and she found herself being content at the idea of staying down here all day and evening with Erik.

Suddenly a bell began ringing from the outside of the lair and she remembered Erik telling her that meant an intruder was coming. The bell was incredibly loud and she grabbed Ayesha in her arms and ran to the closest door way. She went back as far as she could and was even more shocked to see the door open and she gasped only to have a hand cover her mouth. Erik looked at her before letting his hand drop down onto a rope that was in his free hand He turned to see Katie and Ayesha staring at him with wide eyes.

He placed a finger to his mouth and she nodded quietly never making a sound. The gate of the lair slowly opened and before she could blink, Erik had ran out into the sitting area, threw his lasso onto the intruder and pulled him into the water.

"Erik! What on earth are you doing? Let me go this instant!" a Persian voice rang out throughout the lair and she held Ayesha close to her trying to think of the purring cat instead of what could happen.

Erik raised an eyebrow, "Why should I Daroga? You have intruded on my property!" He barked at the shorter man who gave Erik a glare.

"It is not your property Erik, it belongs to Paris."

"Like hell it does. I helped built and design this Opera House! It is my property!"

Nadir then turned his head to see the young woman that had appeared and was standing near Erik's couch holding the cat that loved to tease him, which he despised.

"Pardon me mademoiselle, but are you Erik's prisoner?"

Katie snorted very unladylike as she began laughing, "Me? Erik's prisoner? No way in hell would I ever be his prisoner."

Erik growled at both of them, "Katie I suggest you shut your mouth. And no she is not my prisoner. She is my student Nadir….my friend."

"Student? Are you sure it is wise to take another student after what happened with…?" Nadir began to question and Erik glared at him.

"Do not say that name Nadir, I mean it. Now what are you doing here so early? You know I like to sleep in." He asked as he took the rope off of Nadir and threw it down on the floor next to his bedroom door.

"I came by to visit, is that such a crime?"

"It should be, you know it is not safe for me still. I assumed you used the side door." Erik said as he walked over to Katie who was staring at them confused.

"I did, now are you going to introduce me to this woman?" Nadir asked curiously walking over to Erik and Katie who were standing next to one another. Katie glanced at Erik who simply nodded at her.

"Nadir this is Katie Sheridan, Monsieur Reyer's adopted daughter. Katie, this is Nadir Khan of Persia. He is the daroga who saved my life when I was a fugitive there."

"Pleasure to meet you Monsieur Khan." She said holding out her hand and Erik noticed that the marks from the rope that she had been tied with were still visible.

Nadir smiled and took her hand in his and kissed it softly, "Pleasure is all mine Mademoiselle. You may call me Nadir if you wish."

"And you can call me Katie. Now daroga means police chief, correct?" She asked curiously and Erik was surprised, but glad that they got along. Even though Nadir found enjoyment of worrying and lecturing him, he still considered Nadir a friend.

"Yes it does, you are very clever. Now is Katie short for anything?"

She groaned as she laughed, "It's short for Kathryn. But my mom always called me Katie and so did everyone else. So it stuck and I'm from Scotland in case you are wondering."

"I did notice you have quite an accent. Which part of Scotland? I have not been there myself, but have heard how beautiful it is up there."

"Well you certainly have an accent too Nadir and I am from Glasgow. It's in the west central part of Scotland. It's the largest city, but not the capital. That would be Edinburgh, anyways I was born in a small town outside of Glasgow called Paisley, but moved when my father received his father's townhouse when he died. But I grew up mostly in Glasgow."

"Have you been outside of Glasgow?" Erik asked joining on the conversation trying not to yawn. He had not received a lot of the sleep the previous night because he was thinking about the person that had fallen asleep on his couch.

She turned to him and smiled slightly, "Only to one place, it's a beautiful city on the ocean called Greenock. It's beautiful there especially in the spring and fall. There was this one hill overlooking the ports when all the ships would be docking there and you could see the ocean for miles away. I was in heaven there, or at least it felt like heaven." She sighed remembering the last time her mother had taken her and Josh there.

She then felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Erik's intense eyes staring into hers.

"Would you like to talk about something else? You seem tense." He asked her and she nodded gratefully as he then glanced at her cheek which was still a bit purple from the bruise.

She then placed Ayesha back on the couch when the cat had fallen asleep in her arms, "Well then monsieurs, I do not know about you, but I am starving. Would you like to stay for breakfast Nadir? Erik you don't mind do you?"

"That sounds lovely thank you Katie." Nadir said with a small smile and Erik sighed.

"It appears that I have been overruled." He commented as Katie giggled and then leaned in as if she was going to kiss his cheek again, but then decided against it and then hurried into the kitchen leaving the two men to talk.

"Alright Erik explain." Nadir demanded and then Erik turned around to face him.

"I have nothing to explain to you Daroga!" He snapped back at his friend before following Katie into the kitchen and then a few seconds later he walked back into the sitting area.

"She kicked me out of my own kitchen!" Erik explained as Nadir raised his eyebrows and began to laugh as he patted Erik's shoulder gently.

"I like her already. But be careful Erik."

Erik only rolled his eyes in response as he sat down at the organ bench waiting patiently for breakfast to be ready. He was eager to have Nadir leave and for the music lesson to begin.

* * *

**_Later that afternoon_**

Erik watched carefully as Nadir announced that he had a previous engagement that he needed to attend to and kissed Katie's hand once again thanking her for making breakfast and a lunch. He also whispered something into her ear that made her laugh and then he waved goodbye to Erik before exiting the lair through the door that would take him to the side of the Opera House.

Katie smiled as she walked up to Erik, "He is a nice man. Intimidating at first, but nice none the less."

He found himself trying not to snort out loud, "He is friendly enough and even though I would never admit this to him in person, he is one of the two people that I can trust."

"And who is the other one? Madame Giry?"

He turned towards her and then saw a piece of her short hair covering her eye. He then reached over and brushed it back out of her face, "Well yes, but I was mostly referring to you. Now are you ready for your lesson?"

Katie smiled at him showing her gratitude, "Yes I am, but I also must thank you for trusting me for I feel the same way about you."

He nodded and then picked up a violin and handed it to her. She glanced at it curiously and then back at Erik who had picked up his own violin.

"What?" he asked noticing that she was staring at him.

"This is my violin, how did you get this? I never brought it with me." She asked in shock and he smirked at her.

"I have my ways." He replied.

"You took it from my house?"

"Yes I did. I also took the liberty of writing a letter to your brother telling them that you were spending the night with your friend Danielle and that you would return later in the evening."

She laughed, "You are incredibly sneaky, yet clever."

"I'll take that as a thank you then and you are welcome. Now let's continue play what I taught you last week." He said as they began their second lesson.

She prayed that the lesson would last for the rest of the afternoon and into the evening because she knew that Erik wanted to talk to her about missing the previous night. The last thing she wanted was tension between them. She sighed mentally as she played the wrong note and smiled sheepishly at Erik who was not amused.

"Try it again and focus Katie." He instructed and she tried it once more without making an error. He nodded satisfied as they continued for the next three hours just like before.

* * *

_**Three Hours Later**_

Katie glanced at the clock on the mantle and it read four thirty in the afternoon and she sighed as Erik handed her a glass of wine like before and sat next to her on the couch.

"Thank you." She mumbled before taking a long drink of it.

"Slow down Katie." He said to her and she nodded as she swallowed it all.

"Alright, as you know we need to talk about what happened last night. I know you are working hard, but you need to put more emotion into what you're playing. I have seen you do it before, so I am a bit disappointed that you are not right now. Do you honestly want to continue these lessons? They are to benefit you, not me." Erik asked and she glanced at him.

"Of course I want to continue these lessons with you. I am sorry for being distracted, but I am not sorry about last night because it was not my fault. I do not have free room and board and can do whatever I want whenever I want to like you Erik. I have to make an income for myself so that I can maybe live on my own and not burden Mama or Papa anymore. They are pressuring Michael to start looking for a woman to marry and he's two years older than me. I know that they will start to annoy me with that soon. They have done so much for me already that I can not leave them."

"I am not asking you to leave them, I am asking you to stay committed to these lessons. I do not tolerate tardiness and I am an impatient man. I understand that you have to work, but you have six out of seven days to work on them. Surely you can fit me into your hectic schedule!" Erik practically growled out the last comment and she glared at him immediately.

"At least I do not sit around and collect my income by threatening managers." She barked at him surprised that she had the nerve to say something like that to him.

"How dare you! I take time out of my day to help you and I get disrespect in return? If that is how you really feel, I suggest you leave before I do something I will regret."

"I do respect the hell out of you Erik when you're not yelling or criticizing me! And what are you going to do? Hit me? You already have so go right ahead, but you'll be breaking your word as a gentleman. It's not like I haven't been hit before!" She spat back at him before turning around.

"But you forget that I am not a gentleman Katie, I am a monster. The Phantom of the Opera. The Opera Ghost." He remarked and she only shook her head.

"But you're only Erik to me. I don't give a damn about the Opera Ghost or the Phantom of the Opera. They died the night they burned down the Opera House. You are a gentleman despite what you have been told or treated. You saved my life last night and God only knows what would have happened if you had not heard me yelling for you. All I thought about was you, that I'd never see you again. I care about you Erik. I do respect you. I do enjoy spending time with you and I am sorry if you do not believe me, but that is your own fault for letting people make you believe that you are a monster because you are not one. No one is perfect and I don't expect you to be. I just want you to be Erik. Now that I have humiliated myself even more, I will go. Have a nice life Erik." She said grabbing her violin case and started to go into the water to the open gate when she felt a hand grab her arm.

She turned to say something, but felt his strong arms wrap around her waist. She was so shocked that she stepped back into the water and was going to fall down, but his arms held her tight as he rested his head on her shoulder. His head was buried in his shoulder and she was not sure if he was crying or not.

"Erik." She whispered to him gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they stood there in silence for the next few minutes.

Erik sighed in content for the first time in two years and for the first time; he truly admitted that he wanted Katie around. He needed her to be around.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked him into his ear softly and he felt chills running up and down his spine and he certainly was not cold.

He leaned up so he was staring down at her, "Do you have to work this evening?"

Yes she had to work this evening, but Katie couldn't leave Erik at this moment. She would just deal with her adopted mother later, she said mentally.

She glanced up at him, "No." she replied softly not feeling guilty for lying.

He then placed his hand on her cheek and at his touch, she sighed while closing her eyes. She then felt his hot, ragged breath against her ear, "No I do not want you to leave then."

* * *

**A/N:** There ya go and just to clear this up. In this Erik is showing her that he trusts her and that is with the sense of touch. Actions speak louder than words, I like to say. And he is slowly warming up to the idea that he could possibly love someone and has someone who does care about him.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Erik: Can I punjab the people who don't review?

Me: No

Erik: (pouts) You are no fun.

Me: Yes I am (pours ice cold water on Erik's head)

Erik: If that is how you wish to proceed… (squirts Katie with a water gun and chases her around the house with it)


	8. Chapter 8: Lover All Alone

"The Phantom's Heart"

By: Katie Sheridan aka GerrysLittleMissSunshine08

**Summary:** It's been two years since the fire at the Paris Opera House, two years since Christine made her decision. Erik has returned to the newly restored Opera House where he is determined to move on with his life and his music, vowing to not fall for anyone else. Everything changes when he discovers the talents of a young orchestra member, who has also had a hard past. Can he open his heart once again?

**Disclaimer:** As always it still stands. I want my own Erik or Gerry Butler. Either one is fine. The song "Lover All Alone," is not mine. It belongs to its respective writers which I believe are David Foster and Clay Aiken. The song is performed by Clay Aiken and it's incredibly sad. I recommend a tissue handy before you read.

**A/N:** This chapter may be rated M for language. Like I said it's sad, so I recommend a tissue. The video with the song on YouTube that I'm watching goes with Phantom of the Opera. I've been crying the past few minutes. If you'd like the link, I'll be happy to send it to you. Thanks to Keyklee and Lady Arwin for your great reviews!

Happy Reading.

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Lover All Alone_ **

"Will you sing for me?"

Erik stopped playing his organ suddenly and turned towards the source of the voice. Katie sat on the couch across from the organ with a book on her lap and Ayesha draped on the back of the couch.

"No." Erik replied as he continued to play.

"Well that's not very fair. You make me sing when I do not want to." She responded back as she continued to read the book that was in her lap.

"I said no. How unfair is that?" He asked while continuing to play.

"I know you can. I heard you that night."

"I indeed can, but that does not mean I will."

"Mean."

"You think I am mean? Now that's original. Tell me something I have not heard." He replied sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes behind her book, "I do not think you are mean. You just are at the moment."

"I am not being mean. I just refuse to sing anyone. I haven't ever since…her…and I do not want to. So drop the subject."

Katie turned to Ayesha and shook her head, "I swear he is more moody than a woman sometimes." She whispered to the cat who glanced at her confused.

"I heard that," Erik reminded her and she sighed.

"Well you are."

"And you are not moody? We can debate this all evening."

"I just want to hear you sing Erik, that's not so much to ask."

"Well to me it is. So drop the subject." He repeated his actions and she rolled her eyes again as she nodded and continued to read her book. She had never read, "The Scarlet Letter," and was becoming very interested in it when the music changed from loud and dramatic to soft and quiet. She glanced up from her book to see Erik playing a slow tune and began singing softly.

_Maybe I've convinced myself  
I've really been in love  
And I've been wrong all along  
For all I know the feeling  
And the picture that I've tried  
So hard to find isn't mine_

_Could be its all just a waiting game  
Want to share my everything_

_And on my own  
It's hard to tell my heart it will be alright  
This love it holds will one day find a home  
As hard as love can be  
It's harder still it seems  
To be a lover all alone without love_

_Picking up the pieces makes me wonder if  
I only build it all to watch it fall  
The faster it can go away it means the less of me  
Is gone to stay and I'm okay_

_But lonesome tomorrow comes anyway  
I'm alone for another day,  
Another day_

_And on my own  
It's hard to tell my heart it will be alright  
That this love it holds will one day find a home  
As hard as love can be  
It's harder still it seems  
To be a lover all alone without love_

_And on my own  
It's hard to tell my heart it will be alright  
That this love it holds will one day find a home  
As hard as love can be  
It's harder still it seems  
To be a lover all alone without love  
A lover all alone without love_

_Maybe I've convinced myself  
I've really been in love  
But I've been wrong all along_

Erik stopped playing and then jumped in surprise to see Katie standing next to him with her hands over her mouth and tears running down her face.

"I hope you do not mind me borrowing the song." He replied and he stared at her hating the fact that she was crying in front of him. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her back as he pulled her close to him.

"How did you find it?" She asked him curiously.

"It was on your desk where I could see it when I grabbed your violin from your house. I took them and wrote a melody for the song. Now tell me, how in the world did you come up with the lyrics?"

"Erik you don't know my past relationships with men. All of them have been disasters including my previous one. I was engaged three years ago and I wrote that after I found him having sexual relations with other women, including prostitutes. I have not been on a dinner or date ever since then. I simply do not trust men, well except for you, Michael and Papa." She replied hugging Erik close to her reliving her memories with Thomas.

Erik's eyes had gone wide at the revelation, "Engaged? What an idiot for hurting you like that. He is not worth your tears, so please do not cry. I do not like to see you cry." He said tilting her head up and wiping her tears away with the back of his hand.

"Oh I know he's not worth anything to me anymore, but the pain is still there."

"I understand the pain you are going through. I most certainly can sympathize with you on that. We both have been hurt by people who we have loved, but you need to move on Katie. The world will not stop rotating around the sun just because it seems like the entire world is crashing down on you. It's not and there are men out there who are good and will not do anything that would hurt you."

"Name one." She retorted while wiping away her tears. He turned to see Erik's eyes staring in hers.

"Me." He replied and her face softened as she placed one hand on his unmasked cheek. He flinched, but then relaxed a bit.

"Oh Erik I'm sorry. It must have taken a lot to trust me after everyone has hurt you. It means a lot that you trust me. Just ignore me sometimes, I can be dramatic."

He smirked, "No really?" he teased her and she glanced up at him with a smile.

"Wow, has hell frozen over?"

"Excuse me?"

"You made a joke. Wow, I am going to faint." She replied pretending to sway in his arms and he chuckled for a second as he held on tight to her.

"Oh you're hilarious. Now it is late, I should be getting you home." He said pointing to his pocket watch as they both read that it was a few minutes after six o clock in the evening.

She nodded as he held onto her for a few more seconds before releasing her. He placed on her jacket and his cloak as she grabbed her red cloak as she placed it over her maroon dress that made her look like a servant. She grabbed her violin, her folder of sheet music and then rubbed Ayesha's head.

"Bye Ayesha, take care of Erik for me. Make sure he stays out of trouble," she said to the cat that meowed in response.

Erik rolled his eyes as he grabbed her hand, placed it into his arms and then led her across the lake in his gondola and then he showed her the side door that led right to the lake. He then walked her outside in the cold weather and held her hand in his as he led her back to the Reyer house.

He walked her to the porch and then stopped as he released her arm gently.

"Thank you Erik…for everything." Katie said softly to him as she leaned over and kissed his cheek once again.

He smiled slightly, grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

"You are welcome. Have a good evening." He replied and with a wave of his cape, he disappeared from her sight. She smiled as she walked up the door and opened it softly. She glanced inside really quick and then stepped inside and closed the door.

"Good evening Katie," a familiar voice greeted her and she groaned to herself.

"Hello yourself Michael." She responded as she bolted the door shut.

Michael stood up from his place on the couch, "Did you have a good time with Danielle?"

"Danielle?...oh yes it was a wonderful evening. We talked about everything."

"Oh really? That's strange because I just ran into Danielle in the market this evening and she had no idea where you were. Tell me the truth Katie, where were you?"

"Michael, you wouldn't understand." She started to say defeated as she walked towards her bedroom, but her door was blocked by him.

"Then make me. Who was just with you outside? I know it was a man." He replied and she gulped in nervousness as she glanced around.

"Where are Mama and Papa?" she asked curiously.

"They are having dinner with the neighbors tonight. Are you finally going to confess?"

"You swear you will not tell anyone?"

"I swear."

"I mean it Michael, do you swear on your life?"

"Jesus yes Katie, I swear on my life, I will not tell anyone. Now what is going on?"

She pushed him aside as she opened the door to her room and motioned for him to enter the room. He did so obediently and she led him to her desk and showed him the two roses that Erik had given her.

"So who gave them to you?" Michael asked placing the two roses back on her desk.

"Do you recall the story of the Phantom of the Opera?"

"The man who burnt down the Opera two years ago?"

"Yes," she replied placing her cloak on the hook that was located on the wall.

"Yes I know who this Phantom is, he died in the fire." Michael replied.

"Actually he didn't die in the fire, and his name is Erik not the Phantom!" She retorted and then groaned as Michael's eyes went wide suddenly.

"Wait wait, so this Erik is the Phantom of the Opera? And he's alive?"

"Yes and yes," she replied.

"And you have been spending time with this man?"

"Yes," she repeated.

"What for?"

"He has been helping me with my violin skills. He is teaching me how to be a better musician and to be honest, I really enjoy his company."

"Katie you and I were both there that night two years ago when he burnt the Opera House down. You do know what he is capable of doing? He's a murderer. An arsonist and an obsessed stalker. And you're spending time with him?"

She shook her head, "That was his past Michael. He makes mistakes just like we all do, but he's changed. He's a good man."

"Has he ever hurt you?"

"No," she replied slowly.

"Then how did your cheek get bruised and don't lie. I deserve to know the truth since I have been covering for you lately." Michael said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know you have been and I appreciate it. I would do it for you too. Wednesdays are the days that Erik and I meet for our lessons and I had to work last night as you know. I finished my work as fast as I could and I ran to the Opera House to see Erik to apologize. But these drunk men grabbed and tried to rape me, but Erik rescued me. He saved my life Michael."

Michael's face had softened, "You were attacked? Jesus Katie, I am so glad you are alright. And Erik saved you? And that's where you were last night?"

"Yes I was with Erik, I slept on his couch. He saved me Michael and took care of me."

"So he wrote a note telling us that you were with Danielle?" He asked showing her the note and she read it closely.

"Yes apparently so."

"Well I do trust you Katie and we owe him for saving your life. Now I won't tell Mom and Dad, you need to tell them."

"So you'll keep covering for me?" She asked him hopefully.

"Why don't you just switch days so you don't have to work on Wednesdays so you can continue your lessons with Erik? I am sure Mom won't suspect anything and yes I will keep covering for you since you cover for me too." He replied and she smiled and gave him a hug. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Even though you're not my biological sister, I still love you and want to protect you. And if Erik protects you when I can't, well I can overlook that. Could I possibly meet him to thank him?"

She shook her head no, "I would not count on it Michael. He is still very secretive more than ever."

He nodded in understanding, "Very well. Mom still thinks you are at the shop, so I left the key underneath the plant pot." He said to her as he left her bedroom. She groaned and then ran back outside while placing her cloak back on while heading towards the dress shop to finish some work.

* * *

Katie, Michael and Pierre walked into the Paris Opera House the next morning for rehearsals and she glanced to see Madame Giry going over dance movements with her daughter Meg. Danielle waved at her from the stage and she grinned while waving back to her friend. She turned to see Michael waving as well.

She nudged her brother playfully as they walked down the center aisle towards the stage area where Katie walked onto the stage and walked up to Madame Giry.

"I'm sorry to bother you Madame Giry, but can I talk to you for a minute?"

Antoinette glanced at the worried young woman in front of her, "Absolutely. Let's go over here." She replied leading Katie towards the backstage area.

"I thank you for your time, but you are the only one who has access to Erik. Can you please give me this letter for me? My brother knows about Erik." Katie said and saw the elder woman's eyes go wide.

"Michael knows about Erik? He is not going to tell the authorities is he?"

"Absolutely not, he swore he wouldn't tell anyone about Erik after he saved me last night."

"Erik saved you? From whom?"

"From a group of drunk men who were trying to beat and rape me Madame. I screamed his name since they tied me up and the Opera was in my eyesight. The next thing I know I was hit on the head and I saw a cloud of red smoke. Then I opened my eyes and Erik was in front of me asking me if I was alright." Katie replied turning her bruised cheek into the light so Madame Giry could see the proof.

Antoinette gasped in horror, "Thanks be to God that Erik heard you last night."

"Yes, I would probably be dead if Erik had not saved me. I am forever in his debt. But can you please give him this?" she asked as the music from the orchestra began playing.

Antoinette took the letter from Katie and then walked onto the stage where Katie went into the orchestra pit and began rehearsing. Antoinette then made her way backstage and up the stairs to Box five where Erik was sitting there in the back area.

"Antoinette." He greeted her with a nod.

"Hello Erik, I have a letter for you from Katie." She replied handing him Katie's letter.

He raised an eyebrow as he took it from her, broke the seal and began to read it.

_Erik,_

_Thank you once again for saving me last night. I would probably be dead if you had not been there and I also thank you for letting me spend the night._

_I need to inform you that my brother Michael knows about you. He got your letter, saw you outside and confronted me about it. He ran into Danielle, my friend at the market and asked him about me. She obviously had not see me and you know where I am going with this. I can not lie to him Erik. He knows everything including that you saved me last night and he is forever grateful. He has also sworn not tell anyone including our mother and father. He has never broken a promise Erik; we must trust him on this. _

_He also wishes to meet you. I told him no for the moment, but this is entirely your decision. I do not mind bringing him to meet you. We can trust him, I swear on my biological mother and brother's lives that we can._

_If you have questions or concerns, then you know where to find me._

_Katie_

_P.S. I switched days so I do not have to work on Wednesdays anymore so I promise to be on time for the remainder of our meetings. I knew you would approve. _

Erik sighed as he placed the letter into the pocket of his jacket, "So her brother knows of me. Is Michael trustworthy?"

"From what I have heard, yes." Antoinette replied and then he stood up tall and straightened his jacket.

"Very well, I will accept this. Perhaps I will meet with Michael sometime. Have a good day Antoinette." Erik said bowing to her before disappearing from Box five.

**Me: Hi everyone. I just typed out a whole conversation with Erik and my computer just froze and it's late and I need to type a speech so no big one tonight...**

**Erik: Ooooh I like this toy! **

**Me: Erik no! Put down the lightsaber, it's NOT a toy! Review everyone please?**


	9. Chapter 9: Masquerades and Meetings

"The Phantom's Heart"

By: Katie Sheridan aka GerrysLittleMissSunshine08

**Summary:** It's been two years since the fire at the Paris Opera House, two years since Christine made her decision. Erik has returned to the newly restored Opera House where he is determined to move on with his life and his music, vowing to not fall for anyone else. Everything changes when he discovers the talents of a young orchestra member, who has also had a hard past. Can he open his heart once again?

**Disclaimer:** Still stands, I only own Katie, my iPod that I am listening to and my Dracula's wife costume that I wore for Halloween last week for a party. If only Gerry would be his Dracula for me…or Erik…or somebody hot! The song Katie sings is Josh Groban's song, "Awake." Yes I like him a lot and there will be a lot more of his songs in here. It belongs to Josh and the writers.

**A/N:** Thanks to Keyklee and Lady Wen for the reviews! I'll remember what you said about the modern language thing, but I'm glad you like it. Also to answer an e-mail, no I will not use songs in every chapter. Just in a few. Happy Election Day (in the US) and Happy Reading!

Just another reminder that my Erik does have a temper and can snap at anytime. He has a moment in here so there's your warning. My beta said it's not a really bad moment so there's his reassurance lol.

Katie

* * *

**Chapter 9: Masquerades and Meetings **

_**Two Months Later **_

"Did you hear about the upcoming Masquerade Ball Katie?" Danielle asked her close friend as they left the Opera House during a lunch break.

"I did not know that, when is it?" Katie asked her friend as they were joined by Meg Giry who was already sitting at a table.

"I believe it is in two weeks time to help celebrate the grand reopening of the Opera House. How exciting!" Danielle gushed as she and Katie both sat down across from Meg at the table.

The waiter soon came over and they all ordered a small lunch before turning back to one another to continue talking about the upcoming Masquerade Ball.

"I heard that the Count and Countess de Chagny are planning to attend, are you still close with Christine Meg?" Danielle asked and Katie froze at the mention of Christine.

Meg nodded, "I am and yes I hear that they will be attending."

"That's wonderful; it will be wonderful to see Christine again. Do you imagine if she has changed ever since she left?"

"She sounds the same to me only that she tells me that she still thinks about her Angel of Music. She is afraid to sing again."

"Christine had an Angel of Music?"

"Yes," both Katie and Meg answered at the same time.

"I am sorry Katie. I did not realize that you were familiar with the story either." Meg apologized while taking a sip of her water.

"I have heard about it from Papa and Michael. The Opera Ghost is supposedly dead, so Christine has nothing to fear." Katie replied.

Meg and Danielle glanced at one another and then back at Katie, "You were there that night weren't you?"

"If you are referring to the night that Christine ripped off the Phantom's mask, then yes I was. I was in the chorus remember Meg? You introduced me to Danielle right before the show."

"Oh yes that is right. I commend you for your memory Katie, for it is hard for me to remember what I ate the day before. But yes you are correct; Mama told me that the Opera Ghost died after he let Christine and Raoul escape."

"What did he die from?" Danielle asked.

"They say a broken heart. They say he hung himself in his torture chamber, but we never could find anything except his music box and a mask."

"He had a torture chamber?" Katie asked curiously while raising an eyebrow.

Meg nodded as their waiter brought out their food and the women were silent as they began to eat. Katie made a mental note to herself to ask Erik about his torture chamber that evening when they were to meet for their music lessons.

Rehearsals ended late in the evening and it was close to nine in the evening when everyone had began to leave the Opera House. Katie glanced around and saw that the lights were being dimmed and the stage lights were being blown out.

"Are you coming Bubbles?" Reyer asked as he and Michael stood in front of her as the orchestra musicians began to scatter and leave the theatre.

"No, I am staying to pick up some dresses for the upcoming Masquerade with Danielle and Meg. May I stay a bit late Papa?"

Reyer nodded in approval, "Very well Bubbles. Now if it gets late, you send for Michael and he will escort you home. No one else except for Michael, am I understood?" Reyer asked her and she nodded. Ever since Michael sat her down to explain to their parents what had caused her face to be bruised after the men had attacked her, Michael had been escorting her around after dark. But Michael also knew that Erik constantly watched his sister as well.

He smiled and kissed her cheek as Michael smiled and nodded knowing that Erik would be walking Katie home that evening as they left the theatre.

Katie glanced around at the dimly lit Opera House and saw that no one was on the stage or close to the area. She jumped up with her violin case cursing to the maids that had taken the moving stairs away from the stage earlier in the evening. She pushed her violin case and it slid to the middle of the stage. She pulled up with all of her strength and then glanced all around the theatre.

She glanced around looking for a sign of anyone being close to the stage. She closed her eyes and pretended that for once in her life, that she was the one on stage receiving the attention. She thought of Erik nodding his head of approval and how she wanted nothing more than to make him proud of her.

She took a deep breath remembering a song that her mother had sang to her and her brother when she was younger. She glanced around, took a deep breath and began singing to herself never noticing that a figure was making his way onto the stage when he stopped and listened to her.

_A beautiful and blinding morning  
The world outside begins to breathe  
See clouds arriving without warning  
I need you here to shelter me  
And I know that only time will tell us how  
To carry on without each other  
_

_So keep me awake to memorize you  
Give me more time to feel this way  
We can't stay like this forever  
But I can have you next to me today_

Katie stopped feeling a presence around her and sensing that it was him, she took a deep breath, straightened her shoulders and began to sing, just like he had shown her long ago.

_If I could make these moments endless  
If I could stop the winds of change  
If we just keep our eyes wide open  
Then everything would stay the same  
And I know that only time will tell us how  
To carry on without each other  
_

_So keep me awake for every moment  
Give us more time to be this way  
We can't stay like this forever  
But I can have you next to me today  
_

_We'll let tomorrow wait, you're here, right now with me  
All my fears just fall away when you are all I see  
We can't stay like this forever  
But I have you here today  
_

_And I will remember  
Oh I will remember  
Remember all the love we shared today_

"Brava Katie, much better than before." A voice boomed from the left side of the stage. She took a step back startled and tripped over her closed violin case. She fell backwards onto the stage and gasped in surprise. She opened her closed eyes and saw Erik standing over looking concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as he held out his hand to help her stand. She shook her head as she stood up on her own and brushed off her dress.

"Did I forget to tell you that I am really clumsy?" She asked sheepishly and he raised an eyebrow.

"I figured that out quickly. Do not tell me that you have forgotten about you falling into my lake." He reminded her and she groaned while chuckling.

"Damn I forgot about that. Anyways you enjoyed the song then? My biological mother sang it to me and my brother before she died. I find myself humming it while I am working on the dresses." She confessed and he nodded while holding out his arm.

"Shall we?" he asked and she nodded, grabbed her violin case and placed her hand in his arm as he escorted her to the Prima Donna's room and through the mirror to his lair.

* * *

Katie winced as she played another wrong note on her violin and Erik stopped playing and glared at her in annoyance.

"I'm sorry," she apologized once again and he only grunted in response.

"Is something troubling you?" he asked.

"No! I mean no, everything is alright." She replied not sure if he had heard of the Masquerade Ball or not.

His eyes narrowed suddenly, "Are you lying to me?"

She stared at him and for the first time since the night he had shown himself to her, he looked truly menacing. She cursed herself for lying to him, but she did not want to anger him anymore by bringing up the Masquerade.

"Are you lying to me?" Erik repeated himself placing his violin down on the table next to the organ.

She gulped in nervousness as he began to walk towards her.

"Damnit Katie! Answer me!" he roared at her as she began walking backwards and fell back against the couch in the middle of the music room.

"Don't yell at me! I told you I was sorry for not being focused tonight!" She yelled back at him crossing her arms over her chest.

"So you admit that you are distracted and therefore lied to me?!" He accused her with his booming voice. Shit, she thought, he is really mad.

She glanced away and stared at the pillows on the couch. He growled and grabbed her shoulders and she was forced to look up at him. She couldn't help it, she gasped at the look on his face.

"Forgive me Erik, I only meant not to concern you about an event coming up." She said staring at him and he grunted.

"If you think I do not know about the Masquerade Ball, then now you know. You forget my dear, I know everything about this Opera House." He reminded her with a sigh.

"But she's going to be there!" Katie exclaimed and then placed her hands over her mouth.

Erik froze and then realized that she was talking about Christine when he turned away from her running his hands through his long black hair.

"I had not heard about that…so Christine and her husband will be attending, is that correct?" He turned to look at her and Katie nodded in response.

"Yes Meg told me this afternoon. I figured that the information would be true." She replied and Erik nodded and then suddenly throwing his hand out and slamming it against a large candle and knocking it into the ground with a bang.

Her eyes had gone wide and she stared at Erik while he cursed everyone around him out loud and slammed his hands on the organ.

"It took me two years to truly forget about her and I return here for only a little while and now she has come back. She continues to haunt me. Why does she torment me so Katie…WHY?!" He screamed as he sat down on his organ bench and buried his head in between his hands and roared in anger.

He then felt a cold hand on his shoulder and before he realized it, he grabbed it and squeezed it tightly. He felt her other hand on his left shoulder just letting him know that she was there.

"I truly am sorry for keeping this from you Erik. I hope you can forgive me. I never meant to hurt you if I have." She said to him and he sighed as he turned to face her.

"I am not hurt, just frustrated. I thank you for informing me, for I shall leave them alone. I apologize for my temper towards you earlier, but you must learn not to lie to me. So I do forgive you. If you were not my friend, you would probably be dead by now."

She nodded as she leaned down and hugged Erik. He tensed in her arms and then relaxed a bit when he realizing that he was being hugged by her. He let his arms wrap around her waist and he realized that he did enjoy the gentleness of her arms around him. He was not use to someone wanting to hug him freely.

He then shook his head interrupting his thoughts and then stood up gracefully.

"Shall we continue or are you still distracted?" he asked and she shook her head no quickly as they grabbed their violins and processed with the lesson. Anything that could erase Christine from his mind, Erik was grateful for.

* * *

At exactly midnight, the lesson had ended and the two found themselves packing up their violins and preparing to escort Katie back home.

"You said earlier that you were only planning to stay here a bit longer. What did you mean by that?" Katie asked curiously as she tied the ribbon that made her long black cloak stay in place around her neck.

Erik turned to face her while placing on his jacket, "I only plan on staying here until I am ready to be out with normal people. I can not do that until I am fully over Christine. However as of right now, I am still not ready. Nadir is helping me by looking for homes in the countryside. He suggested at one point of moving to another country." He replied as he helped her inside the gondola once again.

"Would you really leave France?"

"I do not know at this moment, I just need to leave Paris when the time is right."

"Will that be anytime soon?" she asked softly.

He had to smile a bit about her concern, "No not anytime soon. Whenever I choose to leave, we will be complete with our lessons. Forgive my honesty, but you are not well enough to stop our lessons. You still have much to learn, about music and of life." He replied and she raised both eyebrows in response and could not help, but breathe a small sigh of relief.

The boat stopped as it bumped against the stone wall. Erik jumped out of the boat and helped Katie stand up and then made their way to a door. He led her outside and then placed her arm in his and covered her with his cloak. She shivered in the December weather and he pulled her close to him as they made their way to the outskirts of Paris.

Katie froze a few minutes later at the entrance of her street when she saw a familiar man standing at the corner. Erik noticed and stopped to glance down at her.

"What is it?" he asked and then she sighed.

"Michael, he's too clever for his own good sometimes."

"Is that him?" he asked pointing towards him.

She nodded, "Yes that is him. He made me tell Mama and Papa about the men attacking me since my bruised cheek was well-noticed by everyone. So Michael's on strict orders to escort me everywhere."

"Good, perhaps it is time to meet him."

She tilted her head up to stare at him, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Erik replied as they continued to walk towards Michael and she identified herself to Michael who pushed himself off the wall that shined in the moonlight and walked over to them.

Michael stood in front of Erik and stopped short of him, "Erik I assume?"

Erik turned towards Katie and she nodded while squeezing his arm lightly, "Yes I am Erik. I appreciate your trust in being with Katie and I appreciate your silence on me. May I call you Michael?"

"Of course and it is no trouble at all. You saved Katie's life and from what she has told me, you have helped her improve in playing the violin. On behalf of my family, I thank you for your kindness." Michael replied and Erik nodded.

"I did what anyone else would have done in the situation with those men trying to harm her. It is wrong to lay a hand on a woman."

"No Erik no one would have done that," Katie corrected him and he shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Well then again I am not most men. I must be leaving, but I thank you for protecting Katie when I can not. It was a pleasure meeting you Michael. Good night and I shall see you next week Katie. Keep practicing." He told her and she nodded as she slowly released her hand from his arm and stepped out into the winter cold with Michael standing next to her.

"Likewise Erik, be careful." Michael advised him and Erik bowed towards them giving Katie one last stare before disappearing into the night.

Katie sighed and shivered in the cold as Michael grabbed her and led her towards the Reyer house.

"Well it was nice finally being able to meet the infamous Erik." He teased her and she rolled her eyes as they made their way inside the house and closed the door shut behind them.

"Just keep your secret Michael and all will be well. I am going to bed, good night and thank you for waiting up for me." She replied giving Michael a quick hug before disappearing into her bedroom.

She quickly changed into her nightgown not even bothering to hang up her dress and as soon as her head was placed on her pillow, she fell asleep in a peaceful and deep slumber with her last thoughts on her music teacher.

* * *

**Awww isn't that sweet, Katie was thinking of Erik before she went to sleep.**

**Erik: Ha! I feel so loved...**

**Me: You should mister.**

**Erik: Don't push it (grabs lightsaber and activates it)**

**Me: Oh yeah? You want to fight me again Erik? I won the past 5 times that we had fought!**

**Erik: Well...I...uhhh...I let you win! Now bring it! Girls can't win all the time.**

**Me: (grabs her lightsaber and activates hers) Blue is the better color.**

**Erik: No my red one is the best....shit! (Authoress took him off guard and they fight)**

**Gerry: This is boring...come on Erik be a man!**

**Me: Whoa where did you come from Butler? (talks while fighting because I am that good...lol not really)**

**Erik: (growls and cuts off Gerry's arms)**

**Gerry: Hey I need those you ass!**

**Erik: Not anymore, you don't.**

**Me: (points lightsaber at Erik) You suck at being Yoda.**

**Erik: I am NOT Yoda, the green weirdo. I am Darth Vader, King of the World!!**

**Me: (snorts and laughs as she rolls on the floor laughing) Yeah and I'm Luke Skywalker!**

**Erik: Ew, I don't want to be your dad. Gross.**

**Me: It's a joke Vader chill out. Hey Gerry a little hand here?**

**Gerry: Uhh that might be a bit of a problem since I HAVE NO HANDS OR ARMS TO HELP WITH!! **

**Me: (rolls eyes and waves her hand as Gerry's two arms fly and attach themselves onto Gerry again) There! Satisfied?**

**Gerry: (nods head and then swings Authoress over his shoulder and runs away with Erik chasing after us)**

**Me: Don't forget to review everyone!! Run faster Gerry!! **


	10. Chapter 10: The Masquerade Ball

The Phantom's Heart

By: Katie Sheridan aka GerrysLittleMissSunshine08

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Erik and his Red Death outfit. I also don't own Katie's green dress for the Masquerade that I wish I had. I only own the fictional characters and after seeing RocknRolla last weekend, I've decided to own Gerry Butler! He's mine! ALL MINE!! (Clears throat and sits down on a chair that she was standing on) And that's all folks!

Erik: (chews on a carrot) Ehhhh what's up doc?

Me: (laughs) Great impression of Bugs Bunny…not.

Erik: (growls) Like you can do any better! Where's Butler? I'm in the mood to Punjab someone.

Me: Hey leave Gerry alone! He's still recovering from his birthday celebration two nights ago (winks at readers) Hey look Erik you have a reader who likes you more than me.

Erik: Really now? She's got good taste.

Me: Okay just for that, I'm making you really mushy in this chapter. (Writes in that Erik loves Katie and kisses her while declaring his love for her)

Erik: (snatches keyboard from Authoress and deletes everything she has typed) Well what IS going to happen between me and Katie? I'd really like to know myself.

Me: AHA! I told you that you'd eventually enjoy what is going on.

Erik: No, I just enjoy it when I am yelling at her.

Me: (hits Erik with a pillow) How rude. Now say hi to Kayla aka so I can move on.

Erik: Fine, hi Kayla aka

Me: That's my Erik, thank you cutie.

Erik: I mean it, stop calling me cute. I am NOT cute whatsoever.

Me: What are you going to do tough guy?

Erik: (grins evilly) you'll just have to see…now write woman!

Me: Kiss me arse Erik!

Erik: (raises eyebrow) Great now you're talking like Butler, just what the world needs.

Me: Don't be jealous Erik, maybe the readers will show you some love.

Erik: Just write!

**A/N:** Thanks to Keyklee (for always reviewing! It means so much to me!), edwardsbaby4eva, Kayla and waggers12345 for reviewing! And for the people adding me to their favorites and story alerts, thanks so much!! Please review too! The green dress that Katie wears is from the movie Marie Antoinette that Rose Byrne wears at the Masked Ball in the movie. I have pictures if you all want a visual. Just let me know and I can e-mail them to you. It's really stunning plus it goes with Katie's red hair lol. Erik's Red Death outfit is the one that Gerry wears in the movie since I find him so ubberly hot as hell in it.

Please review when you're done.

Happy Reading,

Katie

* * *

_**Chapter 10: The Masquerade Ball**_

Two weeks had passed too quickly for Katie's liking and she found herself sitting in her mother's dress shop the evening of the Masquerade Ball along with Danielle who was standing in a tailored floral gown that her mother was now finishing last minute details on the dress. Soon Michael and her father would join them at the shop and escort everyone to the Paris Opera House.

Marie Reyer smiled at her adopted daughter, knowing that she was anxious to see the surprise gown that Marie had made for her privately, "Katie dear, you must stop bouncing your legs. It's not becoming on a lady."

Katie's legs continued to bounce on their own and Katie placed her arms on them, "I can not help it. I hate Masquerade Balls. You never know what will happen or who people are. Last time I went to one, I found Thomas kissing another woman. Not a lot of fond memories."

Danielle de Carrier only shook her head, "You worry too much. Do you have an escort for the evening?"

Katie sighed and placed her hand on the pocket that held the letter that Erik had written to her the previous evening, "No I do not and that is fine with me. What do you think Meg is going to wear?"

Danielle rolled her eyes, "Probably something extravagant. You know how she is."

Katie chuckled as Danielle stepped down from the platform stool and she examined it in the mirror, "Oh my…"

"Oh my what?" Danielle asked raising an eyebrow as Marie excused herself to the backroom where she would retrieve Katie's gown.

"You look wonderful, that's all I meant. I did not think that this would flatter you, but I was mistaken."

"Never afraid to speak your mind, that's the Katie I know. Now are you sure you don't mind that Michael is escorting me?"

Katie laughed, "Heavens no. I think it's adorable since Michael has always liked you."

Danielle turned to her sharply, "What?! Michael is attracted to me?"

"Well obviously. He is smitten with you."

"But what about all the other women he has had relations with?" Danielle asked curiously.

"I think you misunderstand him. Michael is a friendly man, but he has never had sexual relations with any of those women. He is too proper for that plus Mama and Papa would be very displeased. He's a good man Danielle and it's also obvious that you have some kind of feelings for him. So please don't hurt him." Katie said as Marie escorted Danielle into the backroom while giving Katie a wink.

Katie rolled her eyes and she pulled out the letter that was burning a hole into her pocket. Erik always had a way to surprise her and this letter was no exception. She read it again losing count of how many times that she had read it.

_Katie,_

_It has come to my attention that you have no escort to the Masked Ball tomorrow evening. I will be there waiting for you to arrive as Red Death. I must inform you that I wish to remain private so if someone should ask you who you are with, remain silent._

_I thank you for your cooperation. Dress warm for it is to be snowing all evening._

_Erik_

She quickly placed the letter back into her pocket and gasped loudly when she saw her mother coming out of the backroom holding a dark green dress in her arms.

"Mama…surely that is not for me." Katie said slowly standing up to examine the dress.

"Why it is for you dear. I saw a very similar dress in another dress shop across town and I immediately thought of you." Marie replied with a smile as Katie's jaw was dropped as she touched the fabric.

"Mama, the fabric…" she said softly as she hugged her adopted mother tightly. Marie smiled and hugged her back.

"I figured that you would love it, for I know your taste, style and green is certainly your color. Now let's try it on." Marie replied as Katie kissed her mother's cheek in gratitude as they pulled apart and Katie slowly undressed behind the curtain and Marie helped her into the dress.

Katie then gasped and held her stomach as her corset was pulled even tighter against her chest as the dress was snug. She took a deep breath and then stepped out in front of the row of mirrors. Danielle gasped in excitement and squealed over the dress. Katie then smiled and turned towards the mirrors and stared at herself. The green dress fit her absolutely perfect against her average body. She was not skinny, but she was not heavyset or close to it. She looked and felt beautiful for the first time in a few months.

The dress itself was a dark green shade and stopped right above her chest not showing a lot of cleavage to anyone. On the bodice it had implants of a few flowers in a lighter shade of green that made her chest not stand out too much. The sleeves had small golden and black ruffles that stopped at her elbows that added a richer style. The dress flowed a bit past her ankles that made her feel like a bride.

"Mama…thank you so much. I absolutely love it. It is amazing." Katie replied kissing her mother's cheek once again as she placed on green heeled shoes that made her feel taller and confident for the night.

"Now what to do with your hair," Marie muttered to her daughter as Danielle wrapped a towel around Katie's neck as Katie rolled her eyes.

"It is fine down." She replied as she groaned as Marie began to style her hair and within minutes, Katie's shoulder length red hair was pulled on top of her head with many pins and clips. Curls stuck out from the bob of hair and she smiled as the mask was placed on her mask. A green mask that covered half of her face including around her ears and nose that made her a bit more mysterious than usual.

She smiled at herself as the last of her makeup was being put on by Danielle and she stood up admiring herself in the mirror. She has never been very vain about herself, but she did admit to herself, that she looked beautiful.

Thirty minutes later, a knock was heard at the door and Michael stuck his head inside.

"Hello?" he called and he heard Katie's voice from the backroom.

He motioned for his father to enter the dress shop and found all three women step out from the backroom smiling at them. Reyer smiled at his wife and complimented her as Michael found himself staring at Danielle.

Reyer then turned towards his daughter and smiled, "You look beautiful my dear. I better keep an eye on you tonight."

Katie only rolled her eyes and shook her head as everyone grabbed their jackets and she took her father's arm as he and Michael lead the women towards the Opera House for an unforgettable evening.

* * *

Katie stood awkwardly inside the lobby of the Paris Opera House.

She never did enjoy balls or fancy parties of the sort and now here she was waiting for Erik to meet her. He said he would meet here when she arrived, but plenty of other men had decided to be Red Death as well or at least wear a lot of red.

She took a sip of her champagne and sighed loudly as she found her father conducting the orchestra from upstairs and then glanced around to see Michael and Danielle dancing close. They had been inseparable ever since they had left Marie's dress shop. She smiled at them, but then sighed again remembering that she was alone and probably would be the entire evening. Her father would dance with her later in the evening and Michael would only offer to dance because she usually went alone to events. Ever since Thomas…she shook her head of her thoughts when she felt a presence next to her.

She turned around and saw a glimpse of red standing in a far off corner of the lobby alone. She raised an eyebrow and made her way over to the person who then stopped suddenly.

"Erik?" she asked curiously and he nodded one time.

Erik could not stop staring at his student and friend in front of him. He had grown custom to see Katie wearing simple dresses, not anything extravagant like this. He cleared his throat nervously admitting to himself that she looked amazing.

"Erik, are you alright?" she asked waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

He jumped suddenly and she stepped back startled, "Yes I am well," he replied clearing his throat again, "You look amazing Katie. Green suits you very well. I encourage you to wear it more often."

He smirked when he saw that she was blushing, "Thank you Erik, you look very handsome indeed. I like the color red on you."

He nodded as he glanced at the dancing pairs in the middle of the lobby when he stopped and got a nervous look on his face. Katie glanced at him confused while turning around to see what he was staring at. Her eyes went wide with recognition.

Right in front of Erik and Katie, was Erik's past entering the lobby of the Opera House with her husband right next to her. Christine de Chagny was as beautiful as she was the night she pulled off Erik's mask and the night the Opera House burned. Her brown hair was pulled back as her pink dress stood out from the rest of the crowd. Her husband standing tall smiled at everyone as they walked into the center of the Opera House to introduce themselves to everyone.

"Erik, if you want to leave, then I understand." Katie said softly to him as he turned to stare at her. As much as he wanted to leave and not see Christine, he had told Katie that he would be with her tonight to keep her company. He could see that she did not want to be alone tonight.

"No I will be alright, now would you care to dance?" He asked curiously.

Katie raised an eyebrow, relieved that he was going to stay, "Do you even dance Erik?"

He repeated her actions, "I do. Now are you going to dance with me or not?" he asked becoming impatient.

She smirked, that was Erik, impatient and talented, "Alright if you insist." She replied making Erik smile a bit as he took her hand in his gloved ones and led her into the circle where the couples were. He placed his arm around her waist and his left hand in her right one. She smiled slightly as she placed her arm on his shoulder and they began to dance with one another forgetting everyone was around them.

Before they knew it, two hours had passed and Erik had gone towards the refreshment area to grab them some wine. Katie smiled at the thought of her and Erik dancing all evening. They were just enjoying themselves forgetting that they hated fancy parties and why.

She made her way towards Erik who had shown her that he had two glasses of wine in his hand when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," Katie apologized glancing at the woman and her eyes went wide when she recognized Christine de Chagny beside her.

"Oh it's alright; forgive me for I did not see you. I do not believe we have met. I'm Christine." Christine greeted her with a warm smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Countess. I am Katie Sheridan, Monsieur Reyer's daughter." Katie gritted her teeth trying to be polite.

"I was not aware that he had a daughter, forgive me. But you do not look anything like him, Marie or Michael."

"That's because they adopted me. I am originally from Scotland which is north of London."

"Oh I have heard of Scotland's beauty. Tell me is it beautiful there?"

"Well it depends on your location, but yes it is very beautiful up north. Now if you excuse me, my escort is waiting for me." Katie replied noticing Erik's shocked expression on his face.

Christine stepped in front of her, "Who is that man that you are dancing with? He seems so familiar, like I have seen him before."

"He is a fellow musician in the orchestra. We are very good friends." Katie replied.

Christine sighed, "Oh I see. Well I thought he was someone else, but perhaps I am imagining things again. Well good evening Kathy." She replied as her husband wrapped his arm around her protectively, nodded at Katie and they walked away.

"It's Katie." Katie growled softly as she made her way through the crowds to Erik's side. She grabbed the glass of wine from Erik's right hand and quickly drank it.

"Slow down there, are you alright? What happened?" Erik asked curiously as he led her back towards an empty corridor of the lobby.

"I need another drink," She replied making her way towards the waiter, but an arm wrapped around her stomach and pulled her closer to him.

"What happened?" he repeated himself giving her an impatient look.

"Nothing out of the ordinary for fancy parties and rich people who think that they are better than everyone. But she thinks you look familiar and asked me about you." She replied and he raised both eyebrows.

"Did she really?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Is that why you asked me to meet you here? Because you wanted to make Christine jealous?" Katie asked crossing her arms over her chest with her eyes narrowed.

Erik suddenly glared at her, "Why in the world would you think that?"

"Oh please Erik, it's so obvious that you have feelings for her. Admit it, you felt sorry for me so you asked me here to make her jealous."

"I will not admit anything of the sort because that was not my plan. I met you here because I did not wish for you to be alone. There, are you happy?" He hissed at her and her face softened.

"Really?"

"Of course if you had come alone, then I would hear all about it later." He replied and she sighed knowing that he probably was right.

"I apologize for being dramatic. I do not know what came over me." She commented as he suddenly pulled her close to him. She opened her mouth to say something when he shushed her.

"I know that man looks familiar Meg, but who is he?" Christine's voice asked close to them. She began walking towards Erik and Katie and he pulled Katie into the empty corridor.

"Do something." he muttered to her.

"What?"

"I do not care, just do something."

Before she could think about it, she suddenly leaned over and kissed Erik on the lips. He immediately tensed, but he never moved. She started to pull away slowly, but he grabbed her once again and kissed her on the lips deeply. She squeaked and he pulled her close to him. His eyes studied Christine glancing around looking for them. She then sighed and walked out of their sight.

He then pushed Katie away roughly and wiped his lips with his gloved hands, "What the hell were you thinking?!" He growled at her before storming away from her leaving her standing there in shock.

* * *

Me: Damn Erik!

Erik: Hey! She shouldn't have kissed me. I didn't tell her too.

Me: (grins evilly and kisses Erik)

Erik: (squeaks and pushes Authoress away) That was so not cool!

Hahaha anyways review everyone!! Please?

Katie


	11. Chapter 11: Starry Starry Night

"The Phantom's Heart"

By: Katie Sheridan aka GerrysLittleMissSunshine08

**Summary:** It's been two years since the fire at the Paris Opera House, two years since Christine made her decision. Erik has returned to the newly restored Opera House where he is determined to move on with his life and his music, vowing to not fall for anyone else. Everything changes when he discovers the talents of a young orchestra member, who has also had a hard past. Can he open his heart once again?

**Disclaimer and A/N**: I don't know or own Erik although after seeing the 1925 silent movie with Lon Chaney in it, I really would like to have met Erik just to tell him that he was a beautiful man and that he was not alone in the world. That people could have accepted him, I certainly would have. I did not flinch at all when I saw him without his mask. I just sat there and said "I've seen men much uglier than that," and two days later, I still feel that way. Erik was not Brad Pitt or Johnny Depp or Gerry Butler, but he was certainly not ugly. For those who have not seen it, you need it to find it somehow, try YouTube. It was amazing, I was sobbing like a baby that hadn't had a bottle all day long. My friend literally was telling me to calm my ass down lol. Seeing the movie has completely changed how I look at _Phantom _now, for I don't see Gerry or John Owen-Jones or even Michael Crawford as our beloved Erik, I see just Erik and how talented and lonely he really was. I really wished that he could have been treated fairly in life, but I can not change history so there is nothing really that I can do about it. If only things could have been different for him. I will always wonder that.

Note about this chapter: As most of you know, I love Josh Groban. I love his voice, his music, his passion and his songs are beautiful. I'm using yet another song of his, this is called "Vincent (Starry Starry Night)" originally done by Don McLean that talks about the life of artist Vincent Van Gogh. I do NOT own the song or anything related to Vincent Van Gogh, an amazing artist. I heard this song on my iPod and I've been listening to just this song for over three hours and I can not help, but think of Erik. This is an incredibly sad song, so if you decide to find the song and listen to it especially Josh's version, I recommend a tissue. Anyone who knows a little about Van Gogh's life will understand why I chose for Katie to sing this song not knowing that Erik will have heard it. I also did some research and I know that Van Gogh died in 1890 and painted Starry Starry Night in 1889 so I am making this happen earlier in the 1870's so that Erik will have known about Van Gogh. So I am clearing that up and I apologize to anyone that is offended by me doing this. I also apologize to Mr. Van Gogh for not giving him the credit that he deserved when I studied him in Art History class last year in college/university.

Thanks to all my reviewers, you all are amazing! Hot4Gerry, edwardsbaby4eva (How did you like Twilight?), blaqkrose713, Keyklee and loveofdarkness143! And those who have added me to their favorites and story alerts thanks again!

Now here you all go. I hope you enjoy it and not hate me because I'm bringing a character in that will possibly interfere with Katie and Erik's friendship. Read before you all throw food and things at me lol. Thomas' character is based off of John Owen-Jones, the man who holds the record for longest London Phantom ever. He's incredibly cute, has one hell of a voice and is a really nice guy. If you want to here him sing, he sings in the Phantom of the Opera DVD Behind the Mask feature. I spent hours listening to him on YouTube last night lol. So I don't know him, only Thomas and I'm pouting as I type that lol.

Anyways here we go! Happy Reading!

Katie

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Starry Starry Night_**

Katie sighed as she glanced at Michael's pocket watch that he had loaned her for the evening. The time read nine forty-eight in the evening and she sighed again in annoyance as she snapped the pocket watch shut and placed it into the green dress pocket that she wore especially for Erik. He was correct on one matter; green was most certainly her color.

She had a bad feeling that Erik was possibly still angry with her. He was never late for anything, perhaps he had forgotten? No, she immediately shook her head after she thought that in her mind. She just wanted to explain her actions to him.

She thought Christine had recognized him and only wanted to protect him from any harm, emotionally. She knew Erik still felt something for Christine, it was obvious. Maybe he would never forget her, he did love her so much that he did things in his past that was obvious that he now regretted. She was even surprised at her own boldness, she never would have kissed him or touched him in a way that would make him angry with her. Normally she would not given it a second thought who was displeased with her or not, but Erik was different. He made her feel special, he helped her become a better musician and he made her want to be the best person that she deserved to be.

She sighed once more as she stood up from the stage, realizing that she probably ruined their friendship, "Stupid woman!" she exclaimed to herself slapping her forehead.

"Erik please forgive me." She whispered out loud as she began humming a song that she had recently heard from her Papa. She sighed and then closed her eyes and began singing imagining that Erik was in front of her watching her.

_Starry, starry night  
Paint your palette blue and grey  
Look out on a summer's day  
With eyes that know the darkness in my soul  
Shadows on the hills  
Sketch the trees and daffodils  
Catch the breeze and the winter chills  
In colors on the snowy linen land_

_Now I understand  
What you tried to say to me  
And how you suffered for your sanity  
And how you tried to set them free  
They would not listen  
They did not know how  
Perhaps they'll listen now_

_Starry, starry night  
Flaming flowers that brightly blaze  
Swirling clouds and violet haze  
Reflect in Vincent's eyes of china blue  
Colors changing hue  
Morning fields of amber grain  
Weathered faces lined in pain  
Are soothed beneath the artists' loving hand_

_Now I understand  
What you tried to say to me  
And how you suffered for your sanity  
And how you tried to set them free  
They would not listen  
They did not know how  
Perhaps they'll listen now_

_For they could not love you  
But still your love was true  
And when no hope was left inside  
On that starry, starry night  
You took your life as lovers often do  
But I could have told you Vincent  
This world was never meant for  
one as beautiful as you_

_Like the strangers that you've met  
The ragged men in ragged clothes  
The silver thorn of bloody rose  
Lie crushed and broken on the virgin snow_

_Now I think I know  
What you tried to say to me  
And how you suffered for your sanity  
And how you tried to set them free  
They would not listen  
They're not listening still  
Perhaps they never will..._

Katie opened her eyes and saw no one standing there. No Erik. Just herself and she blinked back tears as she rushed down from the stage and exited the Opera House never noticing a lurking figure in Box five. She also did not see the tears falling down the figure's half-masked face.

* * *

**_Two Days Later_**

"I kissed Erik." Katie blurted out to the man sitting next to her in their mother's dress shop.

Michael, holding a glass of water, suddenly began choking in shock as she reached over and pounded his back until his coughing had subsided a few moments later.

"Damn Katie, give a man a little warning before you say something like that. You kissed Erik? When?"

"At the Masked Ball Michael and I absolutely humiliated myself and I think him as well. I was only trying to shield him from Christine's sight. If she saw us, I thought that maybe she would have only seen a couple embracing and kissing not a man that kidnapped her once, but twice. Not the man that she hurt beyond repair!" She exclaimed suddenly finding herself angry with the young soprano for hurting Erik.

Michael only smirked, "I do not think he is hurt beyond repair. I think he cares for you and you spending time with him is making him slowly forget that Christine ever existed."

She only rolled her eyes in response, "I think that he will never forget her and that makes me angry because he deserves better than that. He is a man, not a creature, not a monster. A man Michael just like you."

"You love him don't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous Michael Pierre Reyer! I do not love Erik in any kind of way. I do care for him as a friend and a teacher, but that is it."

"Stop fooling yourself Kathryn Marie Sheridan, if you did only care about him, then you would not have kissed him. So what happened the day of the lesson?"

"He never showed up and to be honest, I am not that surprised. He probably was still angry with me. I would be surprised if he wanted to see me again."

"If you give him some time, then I think you will be receiving a letter from him. Just give him some time Katie. He is not use to women kissing him freely even if it was pretending." He replied as the door suddenly opened to the dress shop and Michael stepped out of the backroom and entered the shop. He stopped short when he saw a tall man with auburn hair staring at the dresses around him.

"Hello may I help you?" Michael asked politely as Katie sighed and continued to sew a dress in the backroom.

"Aye, I am looking for Katie Sheridan, is she here at the moment?" a British accent replied and she stopped suddenly from the voice, she recognized that voice from anywhere.

"Who are you?" Michael asked curiously while raising an eyebrow at the man.

"Oh I apologize sir, I am Thomas McGregor, Katie's fiancé." The man replied and Michael snorted as Katie rushed out of the backroom and marched up to him while sticking a finger into his chest before Michael could blink.

"Thomas I am NOT your fiancé! You ended the relationship by having an affair with Rebecca years ago! What are you doing here?!" She snarled at him and his eyes went wide.

"I told you that I was sorry for having an affair with that woman years ago Katie! But next thing I know that you snuck on a boat here to France! What was I suppose to do, forget about you?"

"That was the general idea for I have moved on."

Thomas raised a bushy eyebrow, "Really now?"

"My love life is none of your certain anymore." She retorted and he sighed.

"I know that. I am in France finishing some business plans so I was interested in seeing you. I am sorry if I have offended you in anyway. You know I am a good person Katie."

"You were a good person until you left me."

"But you left too."

"That was completely different; I left because I had nothing in Scotland anymore. You knew my family life. So I took Josh with me and now he is dead. I lost you; I lost my mother and my brother. There was nothing for me there anymore Thomas. You must understand that you hurt me badly."

"I know, if I could change it, I would have. I did love you Katie even if we were very young."

"And I also loved you too Thomas." She admitted and he nodded.

"I am sorry to hear about Josh too. It was in the papers and your father was sentenced to jail for attempted murder and murder. However, he shall be released soon for there is no room in the jailhouse for him."

Katie's eyes went wide at the revelation as she gasped loudly.

"You do not suppose that he would come after her, would he?" Michael asked and Thomas could only shrug his broad shoulders in response.

"I hope not, but if she is living with you and your family, then I highly doubt it." Thomas replied.

"But I have not legally changed my last name. It is too late for Mama and Papa to legally adopt me. I am twenty-six years old, a spinster really."

Both Michael and Thomas rolled their eyes at the spinster comment, "But since you are that age, maybe he will think that you are married. You could pose as my wife or something." Michael replied and Katie made a face at that.

"I appreciate your concern Michael, but no thank you. That is just wrong." She replied grimacing at the thought and the men both laughed.

"This is even if he comes here after he is released. Do not worry yourself, it will be several months before he would ever get out of jail and then make his way towards Paris. He has no money Katie." Thomas commented and she nodded.

"You were always good at calming my nerves Thomas and I thank you." She replied and Michael could not believe his eyes, she was angry with this man a few minutes ago and now she was talking to him like this. She only talked about one other person like this and he was a man who was teaching her more than music.

Katie then noticed the silence in the room and saw Michael staring at Thomas and she shook her head, "How rude of me, I'm sorry, Michael this is my ex-fiancé Thomas McGregor of London, England. Thomas this is my adopted brother Michael Reyer." She introduced them.

Thomas immediately stuck his hand out, "It's good to know one of the people who have provided Katie the care and love that she deserved in the beginning."

Michael glanced at the out-stretched hand and then skeptically placed his hand in Thomas', "Likewise and as far as Katie is concerned, she is my parent's daughter and my younger sister. No piece of paper needs to prove anything of the sort."

Katie smiled brightly for the first time in the past week as she hugged Michael close to her. He smiled and hugged her back.

"I am sorry to have to do this, but I must be heading back to the hotel to make some arrangements. Would you care to join me for dinner tomorrow evening Katie?" Thomas asked curiously.

She raised an eyebrow, "Thomas do not think that I will have forgiven you after one day," she started to say, but his hand went up in the air.

"I am not an idiot Katie; I know it will take time for your forgiveness. I am asking you as a friend only. You are under no obligation to say yes."

She glanced back at Michael and then sighed, "Only as friends?"

"Yes friends, just like we were before I asked you to marry me." He replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice and she smirked.

"Very well, I will only join you for dinner under the title of friends." She replied.

Thomas smiled and nodded, "Alright, what time shall I have my carriage pick you up?"

"Seven o clock and I shall meet the carriage here." She replied confidently and he nodded while grabbing a hold of Katie's hand and kissing it gently while staring into her green eyes. He then tipped his hat to Michael as he shut the door to the dress shop and Katie backed into a wall with a thud as her hand was placed over her chest.

"What just happened?" she asked softly and turned to see Michael staring at her.

"You just agreed to have dinner with your ex fiancé. What about Erik?" he asked curiously.

She then straightened herself up and glared at him, "This is not about Erik. This is about Thomas. I only agreed to meet him as a friend. Nothing else. Erik does not need to know this." She replied as she walked into the backroom while Michael shook his head in frustration.

"You keep telling yourself that Katie," he muttered to himself as the evening continued without a word spoken about the two men in Katie's life that made it complicated.

* * *

**Me: (yawns) Well people I stayed up til 2:30am to write this for you all, so now I'm going to bed...night!....ERIK!!! Get out of my bed!!!**

**Erik: (opens one eye) Make me. **

**Me: (growls and pushes Erik off her bed): There! That solves that problem. **

**Erik: (glares up at Authoress from the floor): Now that wasn't very nice.**

**Me: Yeah well I'm tired and have to be up in 6 hours for church so I'm not being nice when I'm tired.**

**Erik: You let Gerry sleep with you!**

**Me: That was only the one time and I swear I could hit the man with a frying pan and he wouldn't budge! I hate him for being a heavy sleeper.**

**Erik: Amen.**

**Me: What?! Did we just agree on something?! Oh my Erik! (grabs Erik and hugs him closely)**

**Erik: Urgh, Katie let me go. **

**Me: You know you like it now shush Erik and get in the bed**

**Erik: Don't tell me to...wait a minute...(jumps into Authoress' bed and jumps on the bed)**

**Me: (rolls eyes and pulls Erik down) Stop being annoying and go to bed and if you mumble the phrase, punjab Butler again I will push you out of the bed again.**

**Erik: (rolls eyes) But it'd be fun to punjab Butler, you're no fun.**

**Me: (smacks Erik's arm) Go to bed Erik.**

**Erik: (snores loudly in response)**

**Me: Yes people he snores like a horse! (places earplugs in ears) Please review and stop hogging the covers Erik! **


	12. Chapter 12: Letters and A Visit

"The Phantom's Heart"

By: Katie Sheridan aka GerrysLittleMissSunshine08

**Summary:** It's been two years since the fire at the Paris Opera House, two years since Christine made her decision. Erik has returned to the newly restored Opera House where he is determined to move on with his life and his music, vowing to not fall for anyone else. Everything changes when he discovers the talents of a young orchestra member, who has also had a hard past. Can he open his heart once again?

**Disclaimer: As always it still stands and it always will. I don't know or own Erik or anyone related to Phantom. I only own the fictional characters and that's only fair. I also own Gerry Butler and that makes up for not owning Erik.**

**Erik: Hey! I take offense to that.**

**Me: Do you really? Or are you jealous that Gerry's getting more attention than you are?**

**Erik: Hmph! I'm NOT jealous of that guy.**

**Gerry and Me: Yeah right. **

**Erik: What am I chopped liver?**

**Me: Awww! No you're not Erik, we love you! (hugs Erik)**

**Gerry: No you only love him; I stopped liking him after he cut off my arms.**

**Erik: (holds light saber up again) And I'll do it again Butler! Watch me!**

**Gerry: I am not scared of you whatsoever, I know your tricks and trapdoors and such.**

**Erik: No you don't (reaches over and pulls on a rope and grins in delight as Gerry suddenly falls to the basement in Authoress' house)**

**Me: (rushes over to the trapdoor) Gerry! Erik! Was that absolutely necessary? **

**Erik: Absolutely. Your readers love me more than Butler.**

**Me: That was my other story that we took a vote and you two placed a bet.**

**Erik: That doesn't mean anything. They still love me. **

**Me: Okay whatever (rolls eyes and then turns towards the readers) Okay you all read and review while we figure a way to get Gerry out…rope I need rope…**

**Erik: (grins evilly and holds up rope) Looking for this? **

Alright Happy Reading!

Thanks to waggers12345, blaqkrose713, edwardsbaby4eva, Keyklee, Kayla and Naphrine (I'll answer your e-mail when I get done with this!) for reviewing, you all are awesome, amazing, great, nice, loyal and many other words!

Katie

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Letters and A Visit from Nadir **_

Katie walked into the Paris Opera House two weeks later confused on why Madame Giry would write to her and ask her to meet her before dress rehearsals. The opera's grand opening was in two days debuting the Paris premiere of the Spanish opera _Carmen_ and anyone could tell that people were becoming more anxious and nervous than ever. Especially the orchestra members, for the past two weeks, she had watched her adopted father try not to pull out the remaining pieces left of gray hair in top of his head in frustration.

Adele was becoming worse than Carlotta ever was and she was only making people want to cover their ears and run for any available door. She yelled at everyone for anything and everything and Katie could even tell that her fiancé, the leading tenor Colin was even getting irritated.

Only three more days until the noise would be silenced, at least for a few more months as the Opera House prepared for another opera. Firmin and Andre wasted no time in making plans for another celebration at the final certain of _Carmen_. Everyone had been invited, but Katie had not reserved a spot in time and she was content with that.

She shook her head of her thoughts as she entered the Opera House and into the theater where Madame Giry was standing on the stage tapping her cane in anxiousness.

"Good morning Madame Giry!" Katie announced as she made her down the aisle and into the stage where the elder woman stared at her.

"Bonjour Katie, I see that you are doing well this morning." Antoinette replied and Katie only shrugged her shoulders in response.

"It is only early morning; please feel free to ask me the same question after rehearsals." Katie replied and Antoinette chuckled for a split second.

"I understand perfectly, now I have a letter from Erik addressed to you. He has informed me that you two have not met with one another since the Masquerade Ball. What has happened?"

Katie's eyes went wide as Antoinette handed her the letter from Erik and she recognized the skull wax figure on the back, "Yes what he has is correct. We had not seen one another since then. I made a mistake and he got angry with me." She replied.

"May I ask what happened?" Antoinette asked her curiously as she took Katie's hand and led her towards the backstage area and up the stairs that would led them into the upper boxes. She led Katie into Box five and then both women sat down.

"During one of our lessons, Erik and I discussed the Masquerade Ball. I told him that Meg had told me that Christine and her husband were going to attend and I think that I worried him with that. He did not press the matter, but I knew in my gut that there was something about her that he still loved. I do not know the complete version of Erik's obsession with her and I do not wish to know unless he tells me, but when I know that you love someone, you would do anything for them. Anyway on the night of the Ball, Erik met me there and we were dancing and having a pleasant evening when he saw Christine looking for him. I knew she was looking for him because she pulled me aside and inquired about who I was dancing with. So she was searching for him, he pulled me close to him and told me to do something…and I did." Katie replied suddenly glancing out into the theatre.

"Well what did you do that would cause Erik to be angry with you?" Antoinette asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

Katie sighed dramatically, "I kissed him Madame Giry. I kissed Erik on the mouth."

Antoinette gasped in shock as her hand went over her mouth, "You kissed him? What on Earth would cause you to do that?"

Katie suddenly stood up from her chair and threw her arms in the air, "I do not know why I kissed him. He told me to do something and it was the action I did. I do not apologize for my actions because I was only trying to help my friend and it only caused him anger and discomfort. I thought that if Christine saw us kissing then she would think it was a couple in love and nothing else. I did it to protect him from getting hurt once again by her. Erik deserves to be treated with respect. He deserves to be loved, but he does not think he will ever love again which in a way I can understand. When my engagement ended, I felt the same way."

"There is no need to defend yourself to me; I care about you and Erik deeply. I only wish to know why you did that. It took him by complete surprise, as you know and when I spoke to him recently, it appeared that he had changed again. That something was missing in his life. He trusts you Katie, if he didn't, then he would have killed you the minute you made him angry. He cares about you, but you have to understand that he has a bad temper. Anything you say could make him mad and the consequences could be grave or deadly."

"Madame Giry, you have known me for a long time correct?"

"Yes."

"Then you also know that I am tougher than people may think of me. I do not care what people think of me, I learned that a long time ago. However, I do care about Erik as well and that means I care about what he thinks of me. Believe me when I say that I really was trying to help him. I would like to talk to him, but Michael told me that once he calms down, then he would probably contact me. I only hope that I did not ruin our friendship."

Antoinette then glared at the red, velvet curtains quickly and then back towards the young woman, now realizing that Katie felt the same way as Erik did about her, "I can not speak for Erik, but you have yet to open the letter so why don't you do so now?" she suggested.

Katie sighed as she glanced at the letter with his fancy handwriting spelling out her Christian name on the front of the envelope. She tore the seal open and then slowly took out the letter and read it to herself.

_Katie,_

_I expect to see you tomorrow evening for our lesson at nine o clock in the evening. We have much to discuss and if you are tardy or absent, I will find you and we will talk._

_Until then,_

_Erik_

"Well he wishes to meet him tomorrow for our lesson." Katie said with a sigh as she placed the letter in her music folder and sat next to Madame Giry once again.

"Well that is optimistic then. Are you working tonight?" Antoinette asked curiously.

Katie shook her head no, "No. I am meeting someone for dinner this evening."

"Indeed. Who is it may I ask? Meg? Danielle?"

"No, it is my ex-fiancé Thomas. He is in Paris for business with the de Chagny's for some time and he found me a couple weeks ago, right after the Masked Ball. He wants a second chance to redeem himself, but I do not care or love for him like that anymore. He was my past and I shall see to it that we are only friends."

"Does Erik know about this man?"

"Erik has nothing to do with Thomas Madame Giry. He only knows that I was once engaged and he knows that Thomas did not treat me very well sometimes. He does not know that I have seen him and have had dinner with him. If he asks me about Thomas, then I will reply with honesty. I do not like lying to anyone especially to Erik."

"If Thomas has hurt you before, then why do you trust him all of a sudden? How do you know that he will never hurt you again?"

"That is a question that I can not answer at the time Madame Giry. He has changed in a good way, but I would never let myself fall in love with him again. He knows it will take time for me to fully trust him completely again. I have not caused Erik to not trust me have I Madame Giry?"

"I do not think so, but I also do not know what Erik is thinking or his intentions about you or of the sort. Erik's a very complex man Katie; he has suffered a lot in his young and adult life. When he trusts someone, then that is a good thing for him. He needs someone like you in his life to keep him on his toes. Just meet Erik tomorrow evening and see what he has to say."

Katie nodded her head and then saw people start to enter the theatre including Reyer and Michael who were glancing around looking for her.

"I thank you for your time and concern Madame Giry. If you see Erik, then give him my regards and inform him that I will be meeting him tomorrow evening." Katie replied curtseying towards the ballet mistress and then heading out of Box five and down into the orchestra pit.

Antoinette sighed as she stood up slowly, "You may come out now Erik."

Erik made his way out from the shadows in the back corner of the small box, "What do you know about this Thomas?"

"I know as much as you do on this man Erik. I have only heard of him today. Perhaps you shall inquire Katie about it tomorrow evening."

"No that will never do, I must speak with someone else."

"What about Michael?" she suggested.

Erik stopped in his pacing and placed his hand under his chin, "That is not a bad idea. Thank you Antoinette and expect something from me this afternoon." He replied as he bowed to her before disappearing from the box.

Antoinette sighed in frustration as she too left Box five as rehearsals began.

* * *

_Later that evening_

"What is the meaning of this Erik? I have business to attend to!" Nadir snapped at his friend as he entered the side door to Erik's lair.

Erik stopped playing a song on his organ and turned to a frustrated Nadir, "It's good to see you also Nadir," he replied sarcastically as he stood up from the organ bench and met Nadir in his kitchen.

"Oh help yourself to anything! Go right ahead, I do not mind!" Erik snapped at him as he found Nadir pouring himself a glass of red wine from Erik's wine cabinet.

"Thank you, now what is the matter of importance that I had to leave my business partners at my house and come here?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"What did you do NOW Erik??!" Nadir asked beginning to get worried for his friend.

Erik snorted, "I have not done anything illegal in two years thank you very much. I need for you to do a background check on someone. He is an associate of the Count named Thomas."

Nadir placed the glass of wine next to him as he sat across from Erik, "Thomas McGregor? Why in Earth would you want a background check on him?"

Erik scowled, "You know of him?"

"Well no not personally, but the McGregor family from Glasgow, Scotland are incredibly rich and powerful. His father is a member of Parliament." Nadir replied.

Erik only rolled his eyes, "How in the world do you know all this information?"

"I have my sources." Nadir replied smirking while Erik scowled at him once more.

"Fine, do whatever you need to do to make sure no one knows about this except the two of us and if you see Katie, then I forbid you to tell her as well."

Nadir raised an eyebrow, "What does this have to do with Katie? Wait a minute…Thomas McGregor was Katie's old fiancé? Oh my Allah…" he muttered.

Erik was silent as he sighed in frustration and he stood up from the chair he was sitting on and began pacing around the kitchen.

"Were you aware that Thomas is in Paris and has been taking Katie out to dinners the past two weeks?"

"No I was not aware of that. Are you inquiring this information for yourself or because you want to protect Katie?"

"That is none of your business daroga! Just go retrieve your information and come back here when you have it!" Erik snapped at him before stomping out of the kitchen and making his way back into the music room where Nadir followed him.

"Erik please lower your voice, so when is Katie seeing him again?"

"Tonight after rehearsals."

"If you are so intrigued by what is happening then perhaps someone should spy on them if it would calm your nerves."

Erik sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "What an idea. Why don't you do it since you are already out of your house?"

Nadir shook his head no, "I can not, and I will not spy on Katie for you. I do not wish to know all of this information. I was suggesting that you do it. You were the Opera Ghost, the Phantom of the Opera. You can keep yourself hidden. Now I must be going, good evening Erik and send Katie my best wishes." Nadir said to him as he bowed towards his frustrated friend as he exited Erik's lair from the door that he had entered in.

Erik grunted as he sat back down on the organ bench and began playing once again and he found himself thinking about her as his fingers moved all around the organ playing her favorite Mozart piece, Dies Irae from the Requiem Mass waiting for evening to come around so he could watch them at the dinner table. He wanted to see this Thomas person, the man who claimed he loved his fiancée, and then left her for another woman. He growled in frustration and annoyance as he continued to play.

Why couldn't he get her out of his head?

* * *

**Erik: Uh Katie?.....Katie the chapter's done....KATIE!!!**

**Me: (holding blanket sheets tied together while trying to help Gerry out from the basement) What Erik!?! I'm a little busy trying to get Gerry out of here! Gerry you freakin were King Leonidas for crying out loud where are your muscles?**

**Gerry (from basement): It's been almost 2 years since I've done training for that movie Katie! Now get me out of here. I'd use the door, but Erik locked it.**

**Me: ERIK!!!!!! **

**Erik: (grins innocently) I have no idea what he is talking about....wait she's gone and I have the keyboard...(grins evilly and begins typing) Fondest greetings to you all, on behalf of Butler I'd like to say that he's nothing, but a pretty boy who is a wimp. And behalf of the author (Katie) I'd just say that I rule and will always rule. I just let her win those lightsaber fights so she doesn't give me crap about it later. No matter what she says I am the best and she is not the best.**

**Me: (taps Erik on the shoulder) Oh really?**

**Erik: Yes I am. Uh where is Butler?**

**Gerry: (stands up next to Katie) Right here. **

**Erik: (types one more thing before rushing out of the computer room with Gerry chasing him) Review or I'll drop a chandelier on your ass! I know all!**

**Me: No he doesn't, but he is right, please do review. (runs to find a camcorder)**


	13. Chapter 13: Spying and Promises

**_The Phantom's Heart_**

**Summary**: Still hasn't changed since before.

**Disclaimer:** I don't know or own the real Erik. I own and know my own Erik. And Gerry Butler of course. He's sexy. Don't steal or copy without my permission. I am a broke college student…seriously.

**A/N:** Alright gals, here is the newly awaited chapter where Katie and Erik will meet after what happened at the Masquerade Ball. I confess, I was really stuck on this until just a few days ago. I kept typing and then deleting things until I had a dream about our beloved Erik, I reread some of my chapter outlines and now here I am. Enjoy ladies! Thanks for being so patient and Kudos to Kayla for responding to my A/N!! We're back hun!!

And by the way, I don't know if Erik or Gerry will be around much in this chapter. I bought a Nintendo Wii the other day and those two are bound and determined to beat one another. It's quite funny to see Erik play this lol. I went to bed with them two playing tennis and when I woke up, Erik was boxing lol.

Happy Reading!

Katie Sheridan aka GerrysLittleMissSunshine08

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Spying and Promises**_

After all those times and all the trouble he risked being out in the public eye, Erik found himself wondering around the streets of Paris in hiding, yet searching for her.

Nadir's words had finally gotten to him and after two large glasses of red wine and some sheets of music that had been written and then destroyed, Erik found himself feeling like a fool. The police could be still looking for any trace of the legendary and murderous Phantom of the Opera even after two years of him being "dead." However, he did have a good reason to find her. Nadir had sent a young boy with the documents that Erik had required; a profile and background check that was solely based around Thomas McGregor and he had come across something he thought Katie should know about, before he really did lose her.

He grunted to himself as he then snuck around the buildings and around the sounds of people laughing and even some sounds of men and women showing their love for one another. He made a disgusted facial expression as he then turned his head and found that he was now outside of Paris and close to the dress shop where the Reyer siblings worked.

He stood there for a few minutes and then made his way towards the dress shop. Katie would not be there, but Michael would. He knew that when she wasn't there, her older brother would. Perhaps he could somehow trust Michael, after all, no one else knew about him.

He glanced through the glass window and around the building and sure enough Michael was indeed alone. He knocked on the window and Michael glanced up and with his eyes wide, he placed down the books he was working on and made his way outside to the alley where Erik was waiting for him.

"Hello Erik." Michael greeted him with a nod.

Erik nodded back once and then stared at him, "I trust I was not interrupting something important."

"No, I was just looking over at some of the books that Mama keeps. She doesn't know I do that though. Anyways what can I help you with? Where is Katie?"

"I am in need of your assistance. Katie has gone out to dinner with Thomas again. I need to know her whereabouts." Erik replied.

Michael muttered to himself, he had completely forgotten that it was her and Thomas' dinner evening, but it was also the night that Erik had wanted to meet her…right?

"Wait, you need my help?"

"That is what I am saying, yes. Do you know where she is?"

"I am afraid not, to be honest, I forgot that she was eating out with him again. I know they went in to Paris, but that's all I know. Why do you need to know where she is? Is everything alright?"

"I have come across some information about this Thomas McGregor that I think Katie should know about."

Michael raised an eyebrow, "What? Like a background check or something?"

Erik nodded, "Yes I have my ways of finding out people's records and histories."

"So what you are saying is that Thomas is evil or something?"

"I am not suggesting anything, but I do not think she is safe with him."

"What has he done Erik?"

Erik then turned to stare at his friend's brother who truly did look concerned. He did not come to make Michael worried, just find out the whereabouts of a woman that he truly cared and could even love as well.

"Look I do not have the time to tell you now, however, I will tell you soon. I do not wish for you to worry. Let your…parents know that Katie will be with Meg or Danielle tonight for we need to talk."

"About what happened at the Masquerade Ball, I hope. She feels terrible about that Erik. She was only trying to help you. Protect you from Christine, also."

"I do not need protection from anyone so there was no need for that and I commend you for defending her, however, I still wish to talk to her. I thank you for your time Michael. Have a good night." Erik replied before disappearing into the shadows of Paris.

Michael sighed and then walked back into the dress shop ready to finish up the evening and he knew that once Erik found Katie that they would somehow work out their problems. Once they stopped yelling at one another, at least.

It was not long before Erik found Katie and Thomas standing outside of the restaurant. He growled as he saw that imbecile of a man reach over and tucked a piece of red hair behind Katie's ear, but he felt his blood boil when Katie did not stop him. What was she thinking?

Something caught Erik's eye and he turned to see a black carriage pull up slowly in front of the two people. He then snuck over to the building and the door opened and Thomas opened it and climbed inside first leaving Katie outside. A hand reached out for hers, but he suddenly grabbed Katie's arm and then pulled her back inside the alley covering her mouth with his hand.

Her eyes went wide and she started to struggle away from him until she glanced up and saw Erik's intense green eyes staring down at her and in their own way, telling her to become silent and stop struggling. She stopped almost immediately and he tightened his arm around her waist. They both heard Thomas shout out Katie's name and then Erik grabbed her close to him and they made their way towards the Opera House.

As soon as they were inside his lair, she suddenly pushed him away.

"Erik! What in the hell did you do that far?" She growled at him and he turned towards her with a glare.

"Do not talk to me like that for I have just saved you so shouldn't you be thanking me instead?"

"I do not need saving from him Erik! He is not a bad person anymore. You do not know anything about him so what gives you the right to kidnap me?"

Erik snorted, "I hardly call that a kidnap Katie and yes you do need saving. Someone needs to protect you and how do you know he is not a bad person anymore?"

"Just like you need saving." Katie replied standing her ground and his eyes narrowed at her.

"I do not need saving for I can take care of myself. You, however, need some work. You also did not answer my question."

"Yes you do need saving Erik, we all do in some way or form and your opinion is different from mine about protecting myself and that's alright. I just know that he has changed." She replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you know he's married Katie?! He is married!!" Erik yelled at her and then stopped when her eyes went wide through her glasses.

"That does not matter for I do not have any romantic feelings towards him anymore! By the way how do you know that?"

He sighed and held up a stack of papers to her. She took them and began searching through them and her eyes went wide. Thomas was indeed married to the same woman that he had cheated on her with. Rebecca, that snot of a rich woman, who called her several horrible names and insisted that Thomas only wanted to try having sexual relations with an average looking woman.

She looked and saw that he was also an exclusive member of several prostitution clubs and an impulsive gambler who owed several London groups thousands of dollars. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach and dropped all the papers onto the red rug next to Erik's organ.

She then felt herself being pulled towards the red couch and she was sat down by him. She glanced up and saw Erik standing there in front of her.

"I apologize that you found this out from me instead of him. But I was only concerned about you Katie. I know you have been hurt by him before and I will be damned if he does that again." Erik replied sternly and then she sighed.

"I had a feeling that something was not right Erik. I tried to ignore it because I see the good in everyone I meet and know. However, I was very foolish and naïve. I also thank you for being worried about me. Not a lot of people would care."

"I am not most people Katie. You are one of the very few people I have come across that I really care about. I do not wish to lose you so I have just one question to ask you. Why did you kiss me?" He asked curiously.

She knew it was coming, but was not fully prepared for it.

"I kissed you for one reason and one reason only. I was protecting you from Christine that night. Now before you interrupt me, can I finish saying what I have to say and then you can retaliate back," She said as Erik slowly and reluctantly nodded as he sat down on the organ bench across from her, "Thank you. I saw Christine and that she was looking for you. Erik, I know you have been hurt by her before and you are finally starting to move forward and accept that she will never love you like the way you wanted her to love you. I did not wish for her to come and ruin your progress. Maybe I was being selfish, but I was only thinking of you. I truly meant no harm by it and I did not expect you to stalk away from me afterwards. I do not apologize for protecting you because you may believe it or not, but you need someone to protect you Erik. Protect you from the evilness and hurtful people in the world. I want to be that person just like you protected me from someone that could possibly hurt me again. Erik let me do that for you. You have done so much for me. You just have to let me."

Erik stared at her in almost in complete shock. She wanted to protect him. She wanted to be there for him. He could see in her eyes that she was being truthful and sincere. It was in her tone of voice as well. He then sighed.

"So you kissed me because you wanted me to not experience any more hurt from Christine?"

"Yes." She replied.

"And that was your true intention?"

"Yes," she repeated.

"Well, alright then. I apologize for jumping to conclusions quickly and avoiding you for a few weeks. I just needed some time alone."

"For once?" she asked teasing him a bit and he stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Was that suppose to be funny?" he asked and she chuckled.

"Yes it was suppose to be funny, bad joke." She replied trying not to smile in front of him, but was unsuccessful.

Erik only shook his head and then glanced at her who was smiling at Ayesha, who had just entered the room and was demanding attention. It still amazed him how attached Ayesha had become to Katie.

"One condition." He said suddenly and she turned to stare at him.

"What?" she asked confused.

"If I agree to let you protect me, then you have to let me protect you as well. And also do you forgive me or not?"

"That's two." She replied and he rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Just agree or disagree Katie." He replied and then almost jumped up from the organ bench when he felt her hand on his knee. She was kneeling in front of him staring up at him. He had missed her soft touch.

"I will agree to forgive and to protect you always Erik. No matter what and yes if you do the same for me." She replied softly and it all became so clear to Erik now. He was truly in love with this woman. It was completely and utterly love. She wanted to be there with him, he couldn't ever let her go now. He would be insane to do so and he did not want to be alone anymore.

He slowly stood up and then pulled her up so they were standing in front of one another.

"Until the end of time." He replied as she smiled and hugged him tightly. He found himself smiling as he reached around and hugged her back.

* * *

Katie had stayed and changed into her black pants and white shirt ensemble that she always wore when she was to spend the overnights with Erik. She and Ayesha had been lying on the couch ever since Erik had begun playing for her. He turned his head while continuing to play and stopped when he saw Katie sleeping on her back with her face buried in the pillows and Ayesha curled up on her stomach.

He then turned and stretched for a bit as he stood. He glanced at the small clock and it read that it was past midnight. He then slowly made his way over to her and slowly picked her up in his arms. Ayesha opened her eyes and then jumped down from her stomach and followed Erik into the bedroom that had become Katie's bedroom. He laid her down in the bed slowly and then took off her glasses and placed them on the nightstand next to the bed. He placed a blanket over her and he reached his hand out, but then pulled it back sharply.

He then reached over again and ran his ungloved hand over her face. He then felt the urge to kiss her. He had no control over it, his body was betraying him as he saw himself leaning down and slowly placing his lips over Katie's. She did not stir from her sleep and he relaxed. His lips fit perfectly over hers and he found himself wanting more. He kissed her once more before finding the strength to pull himself away and then practically running out of the bedroom.

* * *

Alright ladies, I'm going to attempt to get Erik to say hi...but he is still playing my Wii. I so kicked his ass in bowling today haha! So anyways...

Me: Erik!

Erik: (ignores Katie) Woohoo a strike!

Me: ERIK!!!

Erik: (still ignores Katie) I'm ignoring you...

Me: No crap sherlock...ERIK DESTLER!!! (grabs the Wii remote from Erik)

Erik: WHAT?! I was playing that!

Me: Just say hi to my readers and then you can go back to losing bowling against Gerry.

Erik: (grumbles) Make me!

Me: (grins evilly) You shouldn't have said that. (bowls for Erik really quick and makes him get a gutter ball)

Gerry is laughing.

Erik: (scowls) Hey you messed up my score!!

Me: Oh get over it. Just say hi and you'll get MY remote back. It's MY Wii Erik! I bought it remember?

Erik: (scowls again, but then waves to readers) Hi Katie's readers...now can I have it back?

Me: (hands the remote back to Erik) See now was that so hard?

Erik: (grumbles) :P

Me: Anyways please read and review!!!


	14. Chapter 14: Doubts and Invitations

A/N: I know it's been awhile since I've updated and I'm sorry. Erik, Gerry and I have been playing Wii and still having a blast at playing, but we have been reducing how much we've been playing it though so I could update this haha! Also the song "Jesu Joy of Man's Desiring," which is a music composition by Bach will be used in here during rehearsals and Katie and Erik's music lesson. The lyrics are originally in German, but I got the English translation for you all. If you would like the music, once again, I am using Josh Groban's version of this song. He only sings the first verse, but I added the second one too.

Thanks to Kayla, Keyklee and waggers12345 for their reviews!

Please read and review!!

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Doubts and Invitations **_

_One Month Later _

Madame Antoinette Giry was a neutral person. She did not wish or intend to be in anyone's personal business. However when it came to the masked man that she rescued all those years ago from a gypsy fair, she found herself always wishing for his best interests at heart. And it was very clear to her now that Erik loved Katie Sheridan. The different kind of love that he never understood or experienced in his life before, he needed all of that.

Yet she held a large envelope in her hand addressed to Katie Sheridan at the Paris Opera House from her former fiancé.

She felt torn, for once in her life. Katie would have found out that she had a letter within a few days especially since she was such good friends with Meg and Danielle. She also felt that she could be betraying Erik in some way. Erik told her everything about Thomas McGregor and told her to inform him if he ever came to the Opera House.

Voices interrupted her thoughts when she glanced up and saw various orchestra members and chorus members talking throughout the theatre and she made her way down to the orchestra pit and caught Katie's attention. The young woman nodded and made her way over to the ballet mistress.

"Bonjour Madame Giry, is everything alright?" Katie greeted her as Antoinette sighed and placed a large envelope in Katie's free hand.

Katie glanced down and her jaw dropped as she stared up at her, "What is this?"

"It's from Monsieur McGregor, your former fiancé." Madame Giry replied.

Katie raised an eyebrow as she placed her violin down on a chair and opened it curiously. She pulled out a large invitation to a dinner party.

"Thomas had invited me to Raoul and Christine's dinner which is a St. Valentine's Day and announcing that Christine is having a child dinner party. Is this a trick? Ever since Erik told me that he was still married, I have had little communication with him." She replied.

"No it is not a trick Katie; look at how beautiful and extravagant the invitation is. Are you going to go?"

"I do not think I could go. I am not high in society like he likes to think I am. Besides I do not want to be anywhere around those high society people. I do not fit in there. I belong with my family…and with Erik."

"As his student am I correct?"

Katie looked at the elder woman in front of her, "No not only that, as his friend. Madame Giry. I care for Erik. He would not approve of this."

"Don't you mean he will not approve of you going?"

"Perhaps. I will not know that unless Erik tells me that himself. However, I would like to think that he knows that I have an opinion of my own and that he can not tell me what to do. I am not his slave, I am his good friend. He agreed to let me protect him, Madame Giry like he is protecting me. He has so far." She replied.

"Erik does need some protection, but he will always protect you. Could you ever love him?"

Katie sighed and then turned towards her, "I really think I do already Madame Giry, but Erik is not fully over Christine. I do not want to compete for Erik's love for another woman. He has never shown real love from anyone. Also a part of me is scared of rejection. I know Erik cares for me, but caring about someone and loving someone are two different things. Erik probably would reject me and my love towards him." She replied.

Madame Giry opened her mouth to reply when Michael called Katie's name as the musicians were ready to practice and the ballet dancers were practicing on the stage.

"Thank you Madame Giry, please don't tell Erik what I said to. I do not wish to cause any more humiliation." Katie replied smiling at Antoinette before rushing down towards the orchestra pit.

Antoinette sighed and turned her head towards Box five.

"Don't be a fool and let her go Erik." She whispered gently before joining the dancers on stage and soon rehearsals began.

* * *

"Here is a piece that the managers have just given to us for our next performance after Carmen everyone. It shall be a tribute to all classical composers around Europe, including Beethoven, Mozart, Bach and several others once we receive the sheet music. What I have given you all is a copy of Bach's 'Jesu Joy of Man's Desiring,' which shall be the entrance song. Now take a few minutes to glance over the notes and we shall try it out." Monsieur Reyer announced to everyone and Katie reached over to the violinist sitting next to her to stare at the notes. She could hardly read the notes at the beginning of her being in the orchestra, but with Erik's help, she had fully understood the music now.

Charles, the man sitting next to her rolled his eyes and turned the book away from Katie while talking to another violinist, Gaston. She grunted in response and took the book from his hands.

"Since it is so obvious that you know what you are doing, I do not so thank you for letting me use your book monsieur." She commented sweetly at him as she turned her back towards him and began glancing through the notes for the violin.

"Some lady you are. You should not even be in this orchestra! Nobody likes you and you are not even that good. Reyer only felt bad for you since you are his little orphan so I suggest you give that back or…."

"Or you shall do what to me Charles? You would not dare strike a woman, would you?" She challenged him back as he stood up and then she was pushed back behind Michael.

"Charles, what is your problem with my sister? You have judged her from the moment she walked into the theatre three years ago. How old are you exactly?" Michael got into the conversation and stuck his face in front of Charles' angry stricken face.

"Michael, I can handle this. Stay out of this." Katie retorted stepping in front of Michael who had a grip on her shoulders.

"Michael you should let your 'sister' know that her place is in a house cooking or cleaning and not in an orchestra pit with real musicians. She is only a woman and women were put onto this Earth to cook, clean, please their husbands and have children. That is it." Charles replied and Katie felt her blood boiling, he was worse than Thomas' parents.

"How dare you." She spat at him while Michael grabbed her around her waist and he hissed at her to stop.

"What in the world is going on here?" Reyer asked making his way towards his children and the violinist who despised Katie.

"Father, you need to fire Charles before Katie hits him or something." Michael informed his father whose eyes had gone wide.

"Katie, you will do no such thing, and Charles, I told you the next time, you insulted someone else that you would be fired, so you are fired. Pack up your violin and get the hell out of here!" Reyer exclaimed at the now shocked looking violinist.

"If you should fire anyone, it should be your little orphan of a daughter Reyer!" Charles exclaimed and Katie literally snarled at him.

"Charles, get out of here now, you have no right to say something like that. Now get out or I shall summon the police." Reyer told him sternly as Charles growled at the Reyer family members, grabbed his violin and threw the book at Katie who ducked and it landed back into the seats of the theatre.

"I shall have my revenge on everyone who ever made me angry. You better watch your backs, especially you, you whore!" He spat and pointed out at Katie whose eyes had narrowed and now struggling against Michael's arms and Michael dropped his arms in shock.

"A whore! Is that you think I am? Just because I would not sleep with you! Well let me show you what this whore is capable of!" Katie growled at him while raising her leg up and kneeing the unexpected violinist in his manly area. He grunted and fell to the ground in shock.

"Kathryn Marie Sheridan! I can not believe you did that!" Reyer exclaimed at his daughter in shock as two orchestra members grabbed Charles and led him outside of the theatre.

"Father, she was merely defending herself. He called your daughter, a whore and he deserved that injury." Michael replied defending her and soon Reyer sighed.

"You are correct of course, well since he is not here anymore, good work Bubbles. Now let's get to work and if you have any problems with anyone else, ignore it and deal with it for you all are professional musicians. Now let's start rehearsing." Reyer announced to everyone and they all took their seats once again and began playing.

Little did Katie know that someone else had observed the rehearsal that morning.

* * *

_Later that evening_

A hand reached out and grabbed Katie's hand in his as he helped her out of his gondola and into the entrance of his lair, five cellars underneath the Opera House.

Erik held tightly onto Katie's side as she stepped into his home and he closed the gate behind them blocking access to the outside world.

"How was rehearsal this morning?" Erik asked her curiously as they got both settled in their usual places before the music lesson began. Katie on the couch in front of the organ and Erik sat on the organ bench facing her. He enjoyed listening to her about the activities around the Opera House and of the outside world.

Katie shrugged, "It was alright. Charles got fired." She replied.

"I know." Erik said and her head snapped up in shock.

"Of course you knew that, you always watch rehearsals on Wednesdays."

"Some days I do, some days I do not. I did see your interesting altercation with him and I must say I am very proud of you. You did the right thing."

"No I didn't Erik. I let my temper get the best of me, but he called me a terrible name. I just snapped. Words can hurt you sometimes, especially me." She replied starting to feel ashamed, remembering the look on her father's face.

"Yes you did do the right thing. Never let anyone say something like that when you know it is false. And I do understand that words are hurtful, but they are also just words. Do not let that bother you Katie. Besides he was a bastard. He has been here for a long time and I knew it was going to be a matter of time before Reyer fired him. Reyer is a tolerable man, too tolerable sometimes. But a good man none the less."

She raised an eyebrow, "Do you like my father?"

Erik nodded, "I do. He is a good man, a gifted musician and a patient conductor from dealing with Carlotta all those years and now Adele. However, we do need to start your lesson. Now I did notice that you were struggling with 'Jesu Joy of Man's Desiring,' so we shall start on that." He replied and she groaned.

"Erik, come on. I have spent all day practicing that song."

"Stop complaining, it will get you nowhere in life and yes practice is key to learning music. You are not dumb Katie, you know this. Now get your violin and start practicing this song." Erik said to her rolling his eyes as she grabbed her violin and began playing the song once more.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Erik exclaimed as he stopped playing his organ next to her.

Katie stopped playing and turned towards him, "What? I thought I was doing fine."

"Well you were wrong. Not only you are slightly off-key, you keep getting cues and notes incorrectly and in different places. Now concentrate Katie! I know you can do this." He snapped at her sharply, being in the music teacher mode.

"Erik please." She said softly before she realized that he had stood up and was now in front of her.

"Please what? Do you want to continue these lessons or not?!?" Erik asked her now becoming annoyed.

"Of course I do Erik!" She replied.

"Then do exactly as I tell you and you shall become better. Learning this music will not happen over a course of a day or a music lesson. Now concentrate and let's do this again." He retorted back at her before stomping back towards the organ and started the music again. She took a deep breathe, placed her violin under her chin and began playing once more.

"Well that was not too horrible, but it still needs lots of work. Expect to work on this next week so practice at your house during your spare time." Erik told her a few minutes later when the song was over.

"I do not have a copy of the music Erik, how can I practice?" She asked as he reached over and pulled out three sheets of music paper and handed them to her. She glanced down at them and was shocked to see the entire Jesu Joy of Man's Desiring composition for her written out in Erik's clean handwriting.

"Now you can practice. I expect you to be a lot better within the next few days." He said to her and she sighed as she then noticed the lyrics written out for her too.

"Will you sing this for me?" She asked staring up at him and he shook his head no.

"This originally is a Church hymn, with the title meaning Jesus shall remain my gladness. However, I would like to hear you sing this." Erik replied and she shook her head no violently.

"No, no and no. I can not sing Erik." She replied as he rolled his eyes again.

"Yes you can Katie; you just need to believe in yourself…just like I do." He replied.

She slowly turned her head towards him and then slowly nodded, "Only for you Erik." She replied as she stood up holding the music in front of her and softly began to sing.

"Stop!" Erik suddenly exclaimed as she stopped singing.

"What?"

"Stop looking at the ground, there is nothing fascinating by it. Look at me; put your shoulders back and take deep breathes." Erik instructed her as she did what he was telling her.

"Erik, I can't."

"You can not or will not?" He asked curiously and she grunted.

He stood up and placed himself behind her wrapping one arm around her stomach and placing one hand over her stomach while the free hand wrapped slowly around the front of her neck. She immediately began to struggle.

"Katie stop struggling before you hurt yourself. I am helping you." He said into her ear and she immediately began to relax in his arms.

"Good, now start singing." He instructed her and she began singing with him squeezing her stomach gently and she almost coughed, but stopped herself as she went to continue the song.

_Jesu, joy of man's desiring,  
__Holy Wisdom, Love most bright;  
__Drawn by Thee, our souls, aspiring,  
__Soar to uncreated light.  
__Word of God, our flesh that fashion'd,  
__With the fire of life impassion'd,  
__Striving still to truth unknown,  
__Soaring, dying, round Thy throne._

__

Through the way where hope is guiding,

_Hark, what peaceful music rings!  
__Where the flock, in Thee confiding,  
__Drink of joy from deathless springs.  
__Theirs is beauty's fairest pleasure;  
__Theirs is wisdom's holiest treasure.  
__Thou dost ever lead Thine own  
__In the love of joys unknown_.

Katie held out the last note almost regretting that the song was over and she knew that Erik would then release her from his arms. She found herself wanting to stay in Erik's arms.

A few seconds passed and Erik knew that he should release her from his grip. He really should, but he did not want to. What was going on? He thought to himself as he watched Katie's head turn towards the clock and it read past eleven in the evening.

"I should probably go back home now." She said softly to him.

"Yes you probably should. Let me help you with your coat." He replied slowly and reluctantly releasing her from his arms and grabbed her coat. She then gave him a small smile as she wrapped her arms in the sleeves and then the large envelope fell out of the right-side pocket of her jacket.

Erik raised an eyebrow as he bent down to retrieve it and started to hand it back to her before he caught a glimpse of it.

"Erik no, do not read that!" Katie advised him as she reached for it, but he pulled it away from her and read it to himself.

"Thomas invited you?" He asked her a few, long-lasting seconds later and she nodded in response, "Good, then you are going to reject this invitation, correct?" He then asked her and she remained silent.

"I do not know yet, I was thinking of going just to say my farewells to Thomas and then leave. High society is not for me, besides I do not feel like being called Kathy anymore." She replied.

"Who has called you that?" Erik asked curiously.

"Christine did at the Masquerade Ball. I know it may seem wrong, but I think I will go."

Erik slowly turned towards her, "Why do you keep placing yourself in situations like this Katie? Do you honestly enjoy getting hurt by men?"

Her eyes immediately narrowed and she snatched the invitation from his hand, "When was the last time you were ever invited to go somewhere outside of your lair Erik?" She retorted at him as she grabbed her violin and went towards the door near the kitchen that led outside to the side of the Opera House when her path was blocked by Erik.

"Where do you think you are going?" He snarled at her full of anger.

* * *

** I just typed out a long Me/Erik/Gerry conversation, but my computer froze and I didn't save it and it's 1am here so I'm going to recap it. **

**We all were watching Toy Story earlier and they were arguing about who is the best character, Woody or Buzz Lightyear. Erik is voting for Buzz and Gerry thinks Woody is the best since he has played a cowboy before...so yeah that's about it for us lol. **

**Please read and review and if you have a favorite TS character, then let us know if you want to! (grins)**

**Katie **


	15. Chapter 15: Saying Goodbye to Thomas

* * *

"The Phantom's Heart"

By: Katie Sheridan aka GerrysLittleMissSunshine08

**Summary:** It's been two years since the fire at the Paris Opera House, two years since Christine made her decision. Erik has returned to the newly restored Opera House where he is determined to move on with his life and his music, vowing to not fall for anyone else. Everything changes when he discovers the talents of a young orchestra member, who has also had a hard past. Can he open his heart once again?

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katie, my new Wii Fit and Erik's bunny ears that he won't take off. That's it folks. Also the tiny lyrics are from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack from the song "El Tango de Roxanne." So not mine.

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Sorry once again for the delay, but I've had a speech due and on top of that, I'm sick at home with a sinus cold. It was so bad this morning that I actually called into work and told them I couldn't work. So when I was in bed coughing a lung up, I suddenly had a burst of inspiration. So here are the end results.

**_Thanks to Keyklee, Lift the Wings (go check out her Twilight story! It's amazing!!) And VampiresRule103 for their amazing reviews!! I actually told everyone on my Twilight story about this so I hope to keep spreading the word around._**

**_Thanks to everyone has added me to their favorites and story alerts!!! It means a lot to me!_**

So without further ado, here is the next chapter of drama and adventure for Katie and Erik. Happy Reading!!!

Katie

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 15: Saying Goodbyes and Spending the Night**

Katie's eyes stayed narrowed as she watched Erik continue to take deep breaths trying to keep himself calm. As if he needed to stay calm!

"Remove yourself from the door Erik." She warned him.

"Or else what?" Erik snapped back at her.

"Seriously Erik, you are acting childish. Let me leave."

"I am being childish? Do not be foolish Katie." He replied back a bit shocked that she called him that. And that he was letting her call him that.

"Yes you are. Before you do something you know you will regret, let me leave."

"Fine leave. But you better not come back here. Ever. If you walk out that door, you will be allowed back into my home ever again. Do you understand me?"

Her eyes went wide in shock, "Erik that's not fair. You are just being cruel and stubborn right now."

"I am not the one running back to her old fiancé! I am not lonely or that desperate!" Erik snarled at her.

She couldn't believe Erik was acting this way towards her.

"Are you jealous of Thomas Erik?" she asked curiously.

Erik snorted, "Hell no I am not jealous of that bastard."

"I think you are. I think you are jealous of him because he is happy and you are not. Am I lying?"

"For the last time, I am NOT jealous of that idiot. I am not him Katie! He has hurt you before, I would never hurt you!" He exclaimed suddenly as he grunted and stalked past her and back towards his organ.

Katie's jaw dropped at the revelation and she watched him slam his hands on the organ as loud, angry music filled the air.

"Erik please just listen to me. I am only going to that stupid party for one reason. I am saying goodbye to Thomas. He is leaving within the next couple days for London."

"Go then. Why should I care?" He replied back as he never took his eyes off of the music in front of him.

"No matter what you want to think or believe, you already do care. If you had not of cared, you would have not gotten a background check on him just to see if he was good or bad. I know you asked Nadir to do it. And it makes me feel good that someone actually cares about me and wants me to be safe. You protected me from possibly doing something foolish again. You do care Erik and even if you do not say it out loud, actions speak louder than words. Always." She replied as she leaned down and kissed his unmasked cheek softly before standing up straight and exiting his lair.

Erik cursed out loud as he slammed his hands against the organ knowing that she was correct. He did care enough about her to get some information on the man who had hurt her very deeply before. Thomas was everything that Erik was not. But worst of all, Thomas had had Katie's love and heart in his hand at one point and he probably would never have her love.

That was the only reason Erik was jealous of Thomas bloody McGregor.

He then turned towards his organ and began playing a song and found himself singing what he was feeling.

_First there is desire  
Then... passion!  
Then... suspicion!  
Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal!  
Where love is for the highest bidder,  
there can be no trust.  
Without trust,  
there is no love!  
Jealousy.  
_

_Yes, jealousy...  
Will drive you Mad!!_

_His eyes upon your face  
His hand upon your hand  
His lips caress your skin  
It's more than I can stand  
Why does my heart cry?  
Feelings I can not fight  
You're free to leave me,  
But just don't deceive me  
And please believe me when I say  
I love you_

* * *

**_Later that evening_**

"Did I mention that I hate still hate the color pink?" Katie grumbled as she held her arms up in the air as her mother and Danielle helped her put on a new dress for this Valentine's Day dinner event.

Both Marie and Danielle rolled their eyes as they placed the light pink dress over Katie's body and helped her settle into it. Katie herself then gasped for breath as she coughed for a few seconds.

"Is this supposed to be this tight?" she asked as Marie laughed.

"Yes my dear, it is the newest fashion, these new fancy corsets. Women in London and all over Paris are now wearing them every single day."

"How can they breathe every single day Mama? My goodness indeed. If I can not breathe now, then how will I manage to get through this dinner?"

"Katie just take deep breathes slowly." Danielle replied casually sitting in her red dress waiting for Michael to arrive at the dress shop. Ever since the Masquerade Ball, her brother and her best friend had been seeing one another almost every single evening. As much as she was happy for them both, she did find herself lonely and almost missed being in love once again.

However, that probably would never happen since she did love a man that did not return that deep, sensual, romantic, passionate love. She could now fully admit to herself that she did love Erik.

She glanced down at her pink dress and she did think it was beautiful. It was a very light pink with long sleeves that had white ruffles at the end that touched just past her elbows. The dress hung just above her chest line showing off light white ruffles there as well and ended at the ankles. Her mother then tied a small black bow around her stomach and tied to tightly at the end of her back.

"You look beautiful Katie." Danielle commented with a smile and Katie smiled and nodded back.

"Thank you, red looks good on you too." She replied as her mother then pulled half of Katie's hair and tied it behind her with a medium-sized hair clip.

Katie then glanced at herself in the mirror and had to smile at how pretty she looked and felt. She did like the shade of pink, but her favorite dress was still the green dress that she had worn to the Masquerade Ball.

"What time are you two meeting Michael and Thomas?" Marie asked the two women and then Katie took a glance at the clock on the wall. Her eyes suddenly went wide.

"The dinner is served at seven and we all agreed six o' clock. It is now almost six! We must hurry; they are meeting us back at our house." Katie replied with a gasp as her and Danielle gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, said their thanks to the older woman and rushed out of the dress shop.

Marie smiled and shook her head as she went into the backroom to finish up some dress orders and alterations for the evening.

Katie and Danielle both rushed into the Reyer house and found Katie and Michael's father standing there looking shocked.

"My goodness you two gave me a fright." Pierre said shaking his head.

"Sorry Papa, who are the flowers for?" Katie asked curiously as her and Danielle rushed over to see two pairs of dozen roses in a vase waiting for them on top of the table.

"One is for Danielle from Michael and the other is for you Bubbles. I believe they are from Thomas." Pierre replied as both women gasped and bent to smell them.

"Oh I will be right back. I left my shawl in my bedroom." Katie said to them as she snuck into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She grabbed her black shawl that she owned when she glanced over and saw a single red rose on her desk.

She gasped softly as she slowly walked over to the desk and picked it up. She held the end tightly to her for it had a black bow around it with a small note. She picked it up and smiled brightly as she sighed in content.

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door and it was Danielle telling her that Thomas had arrived. Katie then frowned a bit and then sighed again when she smelled the rose and gently placed it back onto her desk next to the note that simply read.

_I will protect you and be there for you. Always._

* * *

**_Later that evening at Chateau de Chagny_**

"Is there something troubling you Katie?" Thomas asked her curiously as he found her staring at the wall while holding a glass of champagne in her hand.

"No why would you think that?" she asked him curiously back.

"Well let's see, you haven't said a word to anyone all night and you do not look happy to be here. It does not take a genius to figure out that you do not want to be here. Which one is it?" He asked her and she sighed.

"I just do not enjoy parties and dinners like you do Thomas."

"Katie I was forced to come tonight, I do not like being out of the house either."

"Thomas, look, I know that you gamble and still cheat on your wife Rebecca. Yes I know you married that woman. I just do not know why you still want to spend time with me."

Thomas' eyes had gone wide, "How do you know all of that?"

"I just know, so I am curious, why do you want to spend time with me and take me out to dinner? What is it that you want from me Thomas?"

"I just missed your company, honest. I really do."

"I do not believe you for a second. I think you want to have sexual relations with me. Well listen to me, it is never going to happen. We are not together anymore and we will never be together anymore. So why even bother keeping contact with me?"

"So that is it then? We can not even be friends." He asked her softly and she slowly turned her head and nodded.

"I am afraid not, it would be too uncomfortable especially since you are married to someone who has insulted me in the past and is not my best friend. Plus I…I love someone else." She replied shocked that she had just admitted that.

"Well then I offer my congratulations to you. Being in love is a wonderful thing and I am once again sorry that I hurt you deeply. I wish I could take it all back."

"I know you want to, but you can not take it back. You did it for a reason and I have moved on. Now this is it. I have to say goodbye to you right now Thomas. So have a good life and a safe trip back to London. It was nice spending time with you." She replied.

Thomas slowly nodded as he hung his head in defeat. He had really lost her and there was nothing he could do now. He took her hand in his and kissed it slowly.

"Goodbye Katie. I hope you do find someone who will love you the way I should have." He said as he then turned to disappear into the crowd. He turned to look at her one more time and then walked away into the crowd of dancing couples.

Katie sighed in relief, but then realized that she was once again alone at a fancy dinner party. Erik was right, why did she always put herself in places that she will end up hurt and alone?

She then placed her glass of champagne down and left the ballroom and found herself outside of the chateau and then she decided to leave. She grabbed a hold of her dress and began walking towards Paris when she felt something grab a hold of her arm and turn her backwards. She glanced down and recognized the leather gloves as she started to raise her hand to defend herself and then lowered them.

"Erik, do you really see the enjoyment out of scaring me to death?" She asked curiously as she let him lace her arm through his and he led her back towards the city.

"No just one of the perks." He replied as they continued to walk in silence.

"So what were you doing out there? You were not spying on me were you?"

He rolled his eyes, "Of course not. I was visiting Nadir who lives down the road and just happened to have seen you leave the chateau. I could not let you walk back to Paris all by yourself at this hour." He replied.

She tried not to smile knowing that he was lying, "Well then I thank you."

"You are welcome, now what are you doing leaving so early? Events like that usually last until the early morning."

"I was not enjoying myself so I left." She replied.

"And why not?" he asked her softly.

"Because Thomas had left and I was alone again. I told Thomas that we could no longer be acquainted with one another so we said our goodbyes and we both left. It was for the best." She said and he felt himself letting out a big breath of relief.

"You are right, it was for the best. You do not need any negativity around you right now. You do not need someone like him in your life."

"I suppose you are right. I need someone positive in my life right? Someone who helps me become a better person? I need the person who loves me and will always love me despite me being average-looking, stubborn and strange." She replied.

"Yes you do need someone who will do everything you mentioned, but you must know that you are beautiful, not just average-looking. Your stubbornness can be entertaining and how are you strange? Because you are Scottish and not French?" He asked and Katie couldn't help, but smile. Erik had called her beautiful before, but hearing that from him at this moment made her feel much better.

"No it's just because I am strange Erik. We all are strange in our own ways. You are even strange." She replied with a giggle and he sighed and shook his head.

"I do not wish to know what you meant by that." He commented as she laughed and then shivered mentally cursing herself for not grabbing a jacket on her way out of the house. But then again, she did not expect to be walking with a masked man that she loved into the streets of Paris.

Erik glanced over and saw that she was leaning closer into his cloak without startling him. He then stopped and took off his cloak and then wrapped it around her. She quickly placed it over her cold body and let him wrap his arm around her waist. He pulled her very close to his warm body and she quickly found herself wanting to be close to him all the time.

"Thank you Erik." She thanked him with a small smile.

He gave her a smile in return, "You are welcome my dear…anytime." He said the last word softly.

She couldn't hide her smile as she rested her head against his broad shoulder as he led her onto the street where the Reyer's lived. He then escorted her to her doorway and she took off his cloak and handed it to him.

"Thank you again Erik for walking me home…and protecting me again." She replied with a small smile.

He nodded at her, "It is not a problem to walk you home or to protect you. Goodnight Katie. I shall see you tomorrow for your lesson. Bring the sheet music with you this time as well." He replied as she nodded and opened the door.

"Goodnight Erik." She said as she closed the door behind her when she saw him disappear back into the winter cold of Paris. She then saw that her parents' bedroom door was closed which meant that they were both in bed asleep peacefully.

She then lit a candle and walked into her bedroom and locked the door behind her. She then quickly undressed and put on her sleeping gown that had once belonged to her mother so she was always careful wearing it. She then took out her hair pins and brushed out her hair.

She then smiled when she saw the single red rose still lying on her desk near the window. She picked it up and smelled it once more when she heard a noise from outside. She then grabbed a plate from her night table and slowly made her way towards the window and opened it quickly.

She then shivered loudly from the winter cold air that was blowing into her room and then gasped loudly again when she heard a familiar voice.

"Close that window, do you want to get sick?" Erik growled at her annoyed from the side of her window.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Get inside Erik now before you get sick and die on me. What would I do without a music teacher and friend?" She asked as he scowled and jumped inside her window and she closed it immediately.

"Do you know how inappropriate this looks right now?" Erik asked her curiously.

She raised an eyebrow, "Like how appropriate you were standing outside my window. Do you always do that?"

"Just until you go to sleep. Like I told you before, I am here to protect you. I leave when your room gets dark." He replied.

"Well thank you…I guess. Thank you for the rose too. I love single roses or flowers compared to a dozen." She replied as she then let out a loud yawn.

He smirked and pointed towards her bed, "It's time for you to get some sleep. I shall leave you now." He commented as he turned towards the window to climb out when he felt a tug on his arm.

He immediately tensed up, but then relaxed his arm when he saw it was her.

"Can you do me a huge favor Erik? Please?" She asked him curiously and a bushy eyebrow rose in surprise.

"It depends, what is it?"

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of my brother dying and me leaving Scotland. I have been having nightmares of my biological father coming back and trying to kill me lately. I have been waking up scared and in tears practically. So can you please just stay with me until I go to sleep Erik? I know it sounds and probably is inappropriate, but I don't want to be alone right now. Please protect me from my nightmares Erik just this once." She replied softly whispering the last sentence.

Erik felt his heart fluttering a bit, she wanted him to stay!

"As you wish." He replied taking off his fedora and cloak and hanging them over the coat rack on the wall next to her door. She climbed onto her bed and then stared at him.

He was standing there with a bewildered look on his face. No one had ever wanted him close to them before and he was allowing himself to stay with the woman that he loved in the same room. In his lair, the situation had been different. He was in the Reyer house and in her bedroom.

"Since we are already breaking the rules that we have never liked in the first place, you can come up on here with me if you want. I love this big bed. It has enough room for both of us."

He found himself slowly nodding as he slowly took off his shoes, jacket and waistcoat. Then he climbed into the bed staying close to the edge. She rolled her eyes and laid on her side as he placed her blankets over her so they were facing one another.

She smiled slightly at him as she yawned.

All Erik could do was stare into her blue-green eyes. He never noticed how beautiful they were and how they sparkled when she smiled or laughed. She smiled at him again as she then leaned over and kissed the side of his forehead that wasn't covered by the mask.

He found himself getting brave as he leaned over and kissed her cheek gently. Her eyes went wide as she smiled more. That was the first time he had genuinely leaned over and kissed her without getting angry or upset.

"Goodnight Erik." She told him once more as her eyes closed and soon she was sleeping next to him. He tucked her red hair behind her ear and then leaned over and kissed her forehead very gently.

"Goodnight Katie." He responded softly to her before leaning over and blowing out the candle next to his side of her bed. He then held back a yawn as his eyes closed also and soon he was asleep for the first time in a few days.

* * *

**Hi everyone!! Please read and review!!! Even if it's to say it sucks, just please leave a review...thank ya much.**

Erik: Okay then your story sucks.

Me: Oh shove it Erik! At least I didn't gain a pound when I weighed in on my new Wii Fit today. Gerry and I both lost weight.

Erik: That thing is not accurate. Besides I don't care (grabs a bunch of Doritos and shoves them in his mouth)

Me: Gross Erik! Sorry ladies, please review anyways and I'll have Erik hug you all...ha to Erik!

Erik: Yeah right good luck with that..


	16. Chapter 16: The Music of the Night

**Disclaimer:** I only own my Phantom of the Opera DVD, Gerry Butler's Easter basket full of shortcakes and Erik's Easter Bunny Ears that he still won't take off. The songs used are "Music of the Night," from the Phantom soundtrack, duh, and "My Confession," by Josh Groban so definitely not mine.

**A/N:** _**Wow! Thanks for the awesome reviews: lady wen, Lift the Wings, KatieMarrie, Keyklee, Blaqkrose, and talapadme! And thanks to everyone who has added me to their favorites and story alerts.**_

This is one of my favorite chapters to write, Erik is going to do some singing and I can not wait for you all to see happens. Just to clarify, Thomas is really gone; he really is a good guy who just made some bad mistakes in the past. He'll only make a very brief appearance in the next chapter and that's it. But someone else from Katie's past will appear in the next couple chapters who is very dangerous and that will threaten and also strengthen Katie and Erik's relationship. And Erik is not willing to share her whatsoever.

By the way, Happy Easter!!!

Happy Reading,

Katie

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Music of the Night **

Michael Reyer loved life. He also loved women. He was always known as the flirt, the woman chaser of the family. However, things had changed ever since Katie had met and befriended Danielle de Carrier, a chorus member of the Paris Opera House.

He could not help, but smile as he and his adopted sister made their way around their mother's dress shop, preparing for yet another ball thrown by the rich and powerful in France. In just a few short weeks, he had deeply fallen in love with Danielle and had found himself really wanting to get settled down and married to one certain woman.

"Katie, I need some advice." Michael then announced out loud.

Katie glanced up from her sewing and raised an eyebrow, "From me? Are you positive you want my advice?" She asked with a laugh and Michael chuckled.

"Yes I do, I love your honesty."

"Well then by all means, what is troubling you dear brother?" she asked with a smile.

"Danielle is." He replied and she once again raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? How is Danielle troubling you?"

"I love her Katie." He announced and she suddenly smiled huge.

"Well it's about time you said that out loud. Danielle has been waiting for months for you to admit that to her and yourself."

"What?"

"Oh please Michael, it was obvious from the moment you met her that you two had chemistry and she has loved you ever since the Masquerade Ball. Now the question is, what are you going to do about it?"

"I think I might propose to her soon," He replied quietly.

"Alright then, good for you."

"Good for you? Is that you have to say? Normally you're excited and smiling, are you alright?"

"I am just fine, thank you. I am really happy for you Michael, you deserve happiness after all these years and after all those women." Katie replied.

"As so you, have you told Erik that you love him yet?"

"No no, no, do not change the subject on me. So when are you going to ask her to marry you?"

He sighed and shook his head, "I do not know, perhaps on her birthday or Christmas."

"Christmas is too far away and she will be expecting you to ask her on her birthday and if you do not ask her, then she will be devastated. Trust me, I know women. How about you do it on a day that she will not expect it? Or on a day that symbolizes something, like the number of months after you realized that you loved her, or saw her. We like that."

"You're a hopeless romantic," Michael said with a laugh.

"Well one of us has to be and since I'm the female, I shall be since men are hopeless at being romantic." Katie retorted with a laugh.

"I do not think that, there are several men out there that are romantic."

"Name me one person who is romantic that is a man and is not cheating or doing things behind their wife's back." She challenged him.

"Erik." He replied staring straight at her.

"Erik is a single man." She replied.

"Erik is a romantic person; he just does not realize that he is being romantic. Come on Katie, I know he takes care of you and looks after you. You both have a smile on when you're around one another. Besides I know he has stayed with you overnight in our house and has not tried to do anything foolish or perverted. He is a gentleman Katie and I am for certain that he loves you."

Her face had suddenly gone pale, "How do you know he stays with me overnight sometimes?"

"You two are not as quiet as you think you both are. Whenever I can walk past your bedroom, I can hear you two talking or singing. As much as I do not like it, you are a grown woman and you can do whatever you want. Just be careful and do not do anything dumb with Erik until you two decide to get off your high horses and get married."

"Michael stop, Erik will probably never love me. He has been hurt very deeply by someone who he loved and far be it from me, to risk any feelings I might have for him. I do not want to lose our friendship. Erik means everything to me." She replied not believing that she was finally confessing her feelings towards Erik out loud to someone.

"Your relationship with Erik is more than a friendship now Katie, it has been ever since the Masquerade Ball. He truly does love you, I just wish you could see that someone does love and care about you. You deserve happiness too."

"Michael, I am serious, please stop giving me false hope. I do love Erik, I admit it!" She exclaimed.

"I am definitely not giving you false hope. Talk to Erik, tell him how you feel and you may be surprised that he loves you back."

"And be humiliated once again? I will not, now let's get back to work so I can leave early and go to my lesson without it being awkward this evening." Katie replied moving all her supplies to the backroom and began working.

Michael only shook his head as he continued to work on the window display. If you only knew Katie, he thought to himself and he silently prayed that she would realize how perfect she and Erik were together.

* * *

_Later that evening_

Katie tried to hold back a yawn, but was unsuccessful as she sat down next to Erik on his organ bench. Their music lesson had ended an hour ago and she found herself very tired from all the work that she had done that morning and afternoon at her mother's shop.

Erik glanced at her and then back at his music in front of him. He had worked her very hard this evening trying to perfect 'Jesu Joy of Man's Desiring,' along with some other Bach pieces that the orchestra was preparing to perform in a few weeks.

"Erik, could I spend the night here? I do not think I could make it home without falling asleep on your shoulder, like last week." She asked him curiously.

"Of course, you know where your overnight clothes are." He replied slowly as she smiled and practically ran into Erik's spare bedroom that was hers and went to change her clothes.

He then turned and pulled out a set of music sheets as he glanced at the title of the song, 'Music of the Night.'

He had only sung this song once and that was to Christine inviting her into his world of night and his world of music. When she had left him, he had thrown several pieces of music that she had inspired into the fire, but did not have the strength to throw that piece away.

He then turned his head and stared at the closed door of his spare bedroom and then back at the music.

'You know you want to sing this' his heart was telling him, but he was also having a debate with his head.

The door soon opened and there stood Katie in her black pants and white shirt that she always slept in whenever she spent the night at Erik's lair.

It was now or never, he thought to himself, as he watched her walk over towards him.

"Are you alright Erik? You look a little dazed." She asked him curiously placing her hand on his shoulder. He could only nod as he stood up and placed himself in front of her.

He then grabbed both of her hands and kissed both of them gently while never taking his eyes off of her.

"Erik what are you…" She started to ask a bit shocked at his boldness, but he placed a finger over her mouth as he took a deep breathe and began to sing his powerful, intense song.

_Night-time sharpens,  
Heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses..._

Katie's eyes had gone wide as he smirked suddenly and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. She then smiled at him gently.

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away  
From the garish light of day_,

_Turn your thoughts away  
From cold, unfeeling light -  
And listen to the music of the night ..._

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life  
__You knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
Let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never lived before...  
_

He then ran his ungloved, warm, hand across her cheek and she sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. He then pulled her head on top of his broad shoulder and continued to sing to her giving her the gift of his music. And of his heart.

_  
Softly, deftly,  
Music shall surround you ...  
Feel it, hear it,  
Closing in around you ...  
Open up your mind,  
Let your fantasies unwind,  
__In this darkness which  
you know you cannot fight -  
The darkness of the music of the night ..._

_Let your mind start a journey  
through a strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the world you knew before!  
Let your soul take you where you  
long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me ..._

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
Let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write –  
__The power of the music of the night..._

He then held out the last note for a bit as he glanced down and saw her resting against his chest and her eyes had closed. He was silent for a few moments and then swung down and picked Katie up in his arms. Her eyes immediately opened and then they landed on Erik.

"I am awake." She said as he rolled his eyes and made his way into the spare bedroom and then carefully laid her down into the bed.

"Erik I am really awake, you do not have to stop singing." She repeated herself while yawning.

"Get some rest Katie, you have rehearsal early in the morning." He replied to her as he pulled the blankets over her and grabbed her hand in his as he finished the song softly close to her ear.

You alone can make my song take flight -  
Help me make the music of the night . . .

Her eyes closed slowly and she smiled at him slowly before falling asleep on the bed. He took his hand out of her hand and then leaned down to kiss her forehead like he always did.

"Goodnight…my love." He said quietly as he leaned down once more and kissed her softly on the lips again. He had wanted to do that ever since the last time he had done it two months prior.

He then sighed, stood up and then walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind him. He then made his way back towards his organ and grabbed the two pieces of sheet music that he had hoped that she would not see. It was a new song that he had been composing just for her.

He glanced down at the lyrics he had written so far and then sighed as he reread them in his sloppy handwriting that he had when he was composing music.

_I have been blind, unwilling  
to see the true love you are giving.  
I have ignored every blessing.  
I'm on my knees confessing_

_Chorus: _

_That I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am staggered by your beauty,  
Your unassuming grace.  
And I feel my heart is turning,  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession._

_I have been wrong about you.  
Thought I was strong without you.  
For so long nothing could move me.  
Nothing could change me.  
_

_Now I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am captured by your beauty,  
Your unassuming grace.  
And I feel my heart is turning,  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession._

He glanced at the door and placed his pen that he had been writing with back in his hand. He then sighed as he closed his eyes and imagined her in his arms again. How she smelled like strawberry soap and how her eyes sparkled and how her bright, yet tired smile had helped him get through the song without stopping.

He then glanced at the sheet music and wrote a title at the top of the paper, "My Confession," he mumbled to himself as he repeated the title over and over and he then found himself satisfied with it for the time-being.

He then glanced at the rest and imagined her sitting next to him as he suddenly got inspiration. He grabbed the ink next to him and began writing the rest of the lyrics. When he was finished a minute later, he glanced at him in wonder.

_You are the air that I breathe.  
You're the ground beneath my feet.  
When did I stop believing?_

_Because I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am staggered by your beauty,  
Your unassuming grace.  
And I feel my heart  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide it  
Now hear my confession.  
I can't hide it  
Now hear my confession.  
Hear my confession_

He then placed his pen aside and stared at it contemplating his song for Katie. It was as if his heart was pouring out his love for her on paper. It was now in front of him, there was no turning back now. He loved Katie and he had to tell her soon.

* * *

**Yes we are getting closer to that time, Erik and Katie will confess their love very soon. Just be patient and stay tuned for the next chapter. It's ultra dramatic. Especially if Erik has anything to do with it.**

Erik: Hey! Stop making me a drama queen...wait...I meant king...

Me and Gerry: (laughs) I think Queen was right.

Erik: (glares) Not funny.

Me: Yes it is, you gals should have seen Erik doing the Hula-Hoop in my Wii Fit. Freakin hilarious. I wish we would have taped it.

Erik: Stop making fun of me.

Gerry: Actually (holds up a tape) I got it.

Me and Erik (jaw drops): Great Gerry! Let's post it on YouTube!!

Erik: Like hell you will! (grabs tape and runs off)

Me: Go after him Gerry! (watches Gerry run after Erik) Review everyone!! (corners Erik in her bedroom with Gerry in there)

Gerry: (grins evilly) Oh revenge is sweet my friend...


	17. Chapter 17: An Unwelcomed Guest

"The Phantom's Heart"

By: Katie Sheridan aka GerrysLittleMissSunshine08

**Summary:** It's been two years since the fire at the Paris Opera House, two years since Christine made her decision. Erik has returned to the newly restored Opera House where he is determined to move on with his life and his music, vowing to not fall for anyone else. Everything changes when he discovers the talents of a young orchestra member, who has also had a hard past. Can he open his heart once again?

**Disclaimer:** I don't know or own Erik or Gerry Butler…how sad.

Erik: Damn straight you don't own me.

Gerry: (wiggles eyebrows at Katie) you can own me anytime darling…

Okay chill Casanova. Anyways sorry, I only own my Race for the Cure shirt and cape I got yesterday while doing the 5k (3 mile) walk throughout downtown Indianapolis. Race for the Cure is an event that raises money and awareness about breast cancer. It runs in my family and I am next in line to get it. 1 out of 8 women will be diagnosed with breast cancer this year, how scary is that. So please get checkups annually no matter how old you are. April is Breast Cancer Awareness Month too, so just know that you are making a difference.

**A/N:** Wow! Tomorrow is the 4 year anniversary of me publishing this story on here! I've been writing this story on and off for 4 years! Amazing how long I have stuck with Katie and Erik. It's been amazing so far and this story is not ending anytime soon. I have at least 15 more chapters of this.

**_Thanks to my amazing reviewers for sticking with me through all of this!!! Olive-Whisperer, VampiresRule03 (Loved your review!!! Thanks for the laugh!), talapadme, Lift the Wings, Kayla (haha! I'm using tons of Josh songs in here, sheesh! I'm glad you like the songs.) FortunesFavour (Sure I'll get you in there!) and Keyklee!_**

**_And to everyone has added me onto their favorites and story alerts_**!

Okay Thomas does make a very brief appearance in here, and I am introducing a man from Katie's past that you have all read about and now he's come to Paris for 1 thing, to kill Katie. And do you honestly think Erik will allow that? I think not either. And we are getting very close to Erik and Katie telling one another how they love another.

Happy Reading!

Katie

* * *

**Chapter 17: An Unwelcomed Guest**

_Two Months Later (April)_

Today was the day, Erik decided as he slowly made his way up into Box five.

Today he was going to tell Katie that he loved her. That he loved her so much that he was willing to do anything or go anywhere with her. It had been a long six months of coming to that realization, but now he could not imagine life without her.

He sat down into the chair that faced into the Opera House and saw everyone getting prepared for the debut of Carmen, the Spanish opera, as a celebration of the grand reopening of the Paris Opera House. He glanced down at the orchestra and found her playing one of the many arias from the opera. Katie had improved quite quickly on playing the violin and Erik knew that it would only be a matter of time where he would not teach her anymore.

The rich music of the opera filled the air as the music picked up a faster beat and Erik found himself entranced by the Spanish music. He watched Katie very closely as she never missed a beat or a note on her violin. He was very proud of her indeed.

Suddenly a young messenger entered the building and Erik raised an eyebrow as he made his way into the orchestra pit and tapped Reyer on the shoulder. Reyer glanced up annoyed at the interruption.

"What is it? I am rehearsing!"

"I am sorry to interrupt, but I have a very urgent message to your daughter Kathryn Sheridan from a Thomas McGregor of London. I was told not to leave until I placed this letter into her hands." The messenger boy replied timid and Reyer raised an eyebrow and sighed annoyed.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen let's take a five minute break. Bubbles, this young man has an urgent letter for you." Reyer announced as the orchestra members stopped playing and began moving around.

Katie meanwhile had placed her violin on her chair and slowly stood up, "An urgent letter? From whom?" she asked as the messenger quickly pulled a letter out of his bag and handed it to her nervously.

"Thomas McGregor of London, England mademoiselle, he said it was very urgent." He replied as he nodded at the Reyer family as he made his way out of the Opera House.

Erik raised an eyebrow from above and leaned closer to the edge to hear what was going on. He then watched as Michael appeared next to them.

"Well open it Katie." Michael commented impatiently to her as she rolled her eyes. She then broke the seal open and began reading the letter to herself.

Suddenly she gasped very loudly and her hand went over her mouth in complete shock. She found herself staggering backwards and Michael caught her arm.

"What does it say Bubbles?" Reyer asked now worried.

She could not speak, she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing could come out. She began whimpering in her brother's grip as she let out a sob.

Reyer and Michael starred at one another in shock as Michael slowly took the letter from Katie's hand and then read it out loud.

_Katie,_

_I know I am to leave you alone; however, news has reached my ears that you need to be aware of._

_Your father has been released from prison and sources close to me has records of him robbing a bank and getting on a ship that is boarded for Paris! He has also been saying to people that he wants to kill you for revenge for those years ago. The ship boarded two weeks ago and is due in Paris the day before Carmen opens at the Opera House._

_If you receive this before he arrives, get yourself out of Paris immediately. If you receive this after he arrives, I only apologize for not being informed until now. Please inform your family, for you do not wish to see them harmed like I do._

_I hope you find happiness in life no matter what occurs._

_Sincerely,_

_Thomas McGregor_

Erik's eyes had gone wide as he heard Michael read the letter to them.

"We need to get Katie out of here, tonight." Reyer announced as Michael sighed and then glanced up and recognized a quick glimpse of a white mask.

"I agree, but what are we going to do?"

"You are going to do nothing. If he wants to find me, then let him." Katie spoke out loud and all three men stared at her in shock.

"Like hell he will!" Michael exclaimed.

"No Michael tomorrow is yours and Danielle's engagement party. Do you know how much it means to her that I be there? I can not let her down. Plus he does not know where we live."

"For now." Erik muttered upstairs.

"Katie this is completely insane, are you suggesting you stay here and hide until the word is spread that he is gone. Besides Thomas could be false on his information." Reyer suggested.

"No Papa, Thomas would never lie to me about this. He warned me and Michael that it was a possibility of him being released from prison when he was here in Paris." She replied with a loud sigh.

Soon the other orchestra members began making their way back into the orchestra pit and Reyer then ran his hands through his gray hair.

"I think I need to go home and lay down." Katie said to him and Reyer nodded as Michael handed her the letter back.

"Show Erik, he's in Box five." He whispered to her gently and Katie's eyes went even wider as she glanced up and saw darkness. She could now feel his presence there suddenly. Knowing Erik, he had overheard everything.

She nodded to Michael as she leaned over and hugged both men to her tightly.

"Please be careful Katie. Do not worry Bubbles, we will come up with a solution to this, I promise you." Reyer vowed to her gently as she nodded solemnly while trying to fight back tears.

She sighed as she then grabbed her violin, placed it into her case and then slowly made her way back to the lobby of the Opera House where she ran into Madame Giry.

"Madame Giry, I need to speak with Erik as soon as I can. How can I get to Box five without anyone seeing me?" she asked shaking a bit.

"Follow me dear, Erik is waiting for you." The ballet mistress replied as she led Katie to a corner of the lobby and through a back corridor that eventually led to the backstage area. She then led her towards a staircase and pointed upstairs.

"Box five is the first door on your right." Madame Giry replied.

Katie smiled slightly, "Thank you very much Madame Giry." She thanked her as she rushed upstairs and the door to Box five was open wide. Katie took a deep breathe and slowly walked into the box.

The door closed suddenly behind her and then she turned around and found Erik in front of her with a worried look on his face.

"You know already?" She asked him and he only gave her a smirk.

"You forgot my dear, that I know all. Now I do not know this, are you alright?" Erik asked curiously as he found himself placing his hands on each side of her face.

"Yes I am alright…I think…" she replied slowly glancing down at the floor.

He pulled her face up again so she was looking into his eyes, "No you are not alright. I know you better than you think. And stop lying to me." He replied confidently glancing into her worried eyes.

She glanced up at him and she closed her eyes suddenly. A few seconds later, she opened them and Erik watched as tears began falling down her face. She tried not to sob out loud as he grabbed her suddenly and pulled her into his hard chest. She felt his arms wrap around her tightly as he suddenly sunk to the ground with her landing on his lap. She placed her head on his shoulder as he began shushing her quietly.

"I will not let that man lay a hand on you, I promise, Katie." He kept repeating to her softly for several minutes knowing that she only needed to cry for a few minutes. She kept shaking in his strong arms and he saw tiny bumps on her arms, knowing that they were in result of chills.

He then glanced at her when he felt her head lifting off his shoulder. He kept his arms wrapped around her as he watched her wipe her tears away and sigh softly.

"Thank you Erik." She replied as she tried to stand up, but his grip was too strong on her and she just landed back into his lap.

"You do not need to thank me all the time," he said to her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I do, you have done so much for me." She replied quietly and Erik smirked to himself.

"You have also returned the favor." He commented as he ran his hand through her red hair now that was past her shoulders.

"How have I done that?" She asked with a chuckle.

He then stared at her and then kissed her forehead gently, "You have helped me to overcome several demons from my past and there is no other way to describe that. You have taught me several lessons as well."

"I have?" she asked raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Yes you have, now you need to tell me something." He stated looking straight at her and she sighed.

"You want to know about my biological father," she guessed and he nodded.

"Yes I do, I need to know what this man is capable of doing so I can protect you." He replied.

"Erik no, you do not have to be my bodyguard every minute of every day." She started to protest, but his hand over her mouth interrupted her.

"Yes I do, now tell me everything. We have all afternoon and evening." He replied as she sighed.

"Alright, I will tell you about my past if you tell me all about yours." She responded and he raised an eyebrow.

"You do not know what you just said Katie. My past is much worse than yours." He stated stubbornly.

"But that is all it is Erik, it is your past. I just wish to know how you became to be here. If I have to tell my story, then I think it's fair that you have to tell me about you. I want to know more about you Erik….I do not even know your last name." She replied.

"Destler." He said with a slight smirk.

She grinned, "Erik Destler, I like that."

He shrugged his shoulders in response, "I do not know my real last name, I came across it a long time ago and it has just stuck with me ever since. Now let's not waste any more time, tell me Katie and I will tell you my past." He replied.

She nodded, "Alright it's a deal. I suggest you get comfortable, this is a long story." She replied and he never moved an inch.

"Go on," He urged her and she sighed.

"I was born in Glasgow, Scotland to William and Bridgette Sheridan. My father was a carpenter and my mother came from a rich Irish family so she did not work until she was twenty when she began spending the family's money left and right so my grandparents made her get a job as a teacher and she loved it. When she met my father, she told me that it was in love at first sight. They were married and exactly nine months later, I was brought into this world. My mother loved me while my father wanted nothing to do with me since I was a girl. He always had a scowl on his face and I remember him screaming at me when I was a toddler to shut my mouth whenever I was crying. He craved attention and when my mother gave birth to me; her attention went from him and me. All she had wanted was a child and was content on having just one. However, my father wanted a son. And he did whatever he could to her to get him to have sexual intercourse with him." She started to say, but suddenly stopped.

"Did he ever rape her?" Erik asked and she slowly nodded her head as he suddenly pulled her closer to him than she was.

"Did he ever rape you?" He asked and she shook her head no in response. He then let out a huge sigh of relief.

"That was only the beginning Erik, I have gotten to the worst part yet." She replied.

"Proceed then." He said and she closed her eyes and began talking again.

"Well naturally when my brother Joshua was born, my father was ecstatic. I was eight years old when Josh was born and I immediately wanted to be the big, loving sister to him. Josh and I grew up close to one another. My father would come home drunk almost every evening and my mother would hide us in either the nursery or my room and I could hear him hitting her and screaming at her calling her every obscene word in the book. I can still hear him beating her. Her screaming, pleading with him to stop. He would also beat me when I tried to protect my mother. I still have the scars on my back. He would also bring home furniture for us to use for testing. And if the furniture ever got broken or damaged, he immediately blamed me. He would take piece of wooden chairs and beat me with them. Mostly on my back or whatever part of my body was in front of him. He never touched Josh though. For a long time, I resented Josh for that. I resented myself for being a helpless female who could not even save herself or her mother from her father's wrath. When I was twelve, Josh and I were at our grandparent's mansion for the weekend and when we arrived home, we found our father wrapping a dead body with a bag. It was my mother and I know this because I saw her bright red hair sticking out from the bag." She stopped suddenly and Erik felt her tense up in his arms.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently, "I am sorry that he hurt you Katie." He said and she nodded.

"So am I Erik, but thank you. Now I need to finish this before I begin crying again."

She replied taking a big; deep breathe as she finished the story.

"Josh and I were in shock and he threatened that if we ever told anyone, that he would kill us both and made it look like we had committed suicide. So we were blackmailed and he hung that over our heads until the day I turned twenty. Josh was twelve years old and it was the day before he was to become an apprentice at my father's carpenter shop. I had saved enough money throughout those years and even stole money from my father's wallet when he was not looking. My life was in pieces, I had to live with a jerk of a father who subjected my innocent brother to horrible things. I had ended my engagement with Thomas because he had been with another woman who had humiliated me in the public eye. I needed a change of scenery, so I had packed mine and Josh's belongings in two suitcases, along with some of my mother's belongings. I then woke Josh up early in the morning and we snuck out of my father's townhouse and made our way to Greenock which has a port. I had heard of my mother's close friend Marie Reyer, through my mother when I was a child and that Marie lived in Paris, France. So I decided that we would go to France and later that morning, we had arrived in Greenock and were boarding the boat when I heard my father scream Josh's name. We both turned around and I saw my father holding a large kitchen knife in his hand. I then rushed my brother onto the boat and screamed loudly. Soon I saw people trying to hold my father back, but he is a strong man. He just simply pushed them down and made his way towards me. He then told me that I would pay for escaping from the house and told me that I was nothing, but a worthless whore. He then raised his arm right above my heart and then I was suddenly pushed out of the way and I looked over and saw the knife pointing out of Josh's heart. I screamed and ran over to him as some of the other passengers managed to grab my father and kept him restrained until the police arrived. But it was too late for Josh. He died in my arms and I screamed for him as two other passengers grabbed me and pulled me onto the boat. He was only twelve years old Erik." She replied wiping away tears.

Erik stared at her with compassion in his eyes as he ran his hand through her hair and kept her close to him.

"So what happened when you came to France?"

"Well I found my adoptive mother Marie and she invited me to live in her home immediately knowing that I was her friend's daughter. She tells me all the time that I look like a younger version of my mother. So I met my adoptive father and brother Michael and they wanted me to stay there and I have ever since. My mother got me a job working in her dress shop and Papa taught me to play the violin after he kept finding me trying to play Michael's cello. And the rest you already know." She replied letting out a loud sigh when she was done.

"That was quite a story my dear." Erik commented as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh I know that, but I thank you for letting me talk about it. I pray that my biological father does not find me."

"He will not find you unless you sought him out. I promise you that I will not let him hurt you like he did before." He replied.

She couldn't help, but smile at him as she leaned down and kissed his masked cheek, "Thank you Erik." She replied softly as they continue to stare at one another.

"Katie, I have to tell you something…" He said suddenly and she never moved from staring at his intense green eyes.

"Erik…" She responded softly as he moved his face closer to hers and she held her breathe inside as she quickly realized that Erik was going to kiss her. She closed the space between them and placed her lips over his. Both gasped as the electricity that they each felt. He pulled her closer to him as they began to kiss a little more deeply. She placed her hands in his black wig as he placed his hands on her back. She felt like she couldn't breathe anymore, not without Erik.

She then slowly pulled away gasping for breath as she watched his chest rise up and down trying to catch his own breath as well.

"God how I have wanted to do that!" He exclaimed as she smiled.

"Then do it again." She replied as he smirked and leaned over to kiss her again, but a loud voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Excuse me?" a loud Scottish accent boomed and Katie pulled away with her eyes wide and mouth open in shock.

Erik quickly stood up and pulled her next to him as they slowly leaned over and she gasped again.

"Yes may I help you sir?" Madame Giry asked him with curiosity.

"Yes you may, I am looking for Kathryn Sheridan. I am her father." William Sheridan's voice announced and Katie looked at Erik with wide, scared eyes.

"Indeed you are, however, Katie never showed up for rehearsals this morning so I fear she may be ill." Madame Giry replied.

"I see, could you please tell me where she is staying so I could visit her?"

"That I am not sure of sir." She replied and both Erik and Katie let out huge breaths of relief as they held one another tightly.

"We need to get you out of here now." Erik stated as he led her towards the door and then led her back throughout the Paris Opera House and they raced back towards the Reyer house where they knew Michael would be waiting for them.

"Michael! Are you here?!" Katie called out as she walked into the living room and Michael rushed out of the kitchen.

"Katie, are you alright?"

"He's here…my biological father…he was at the Opera House looking for me..." She replied softly as Michael's eyes went wide.

"I thought you would stay with Erik." He commented.

"I can not have Erik be placed into harm's way. He's in my bedroom waiting for me. He's staying with me until the engagement party is over with. Now if you excuse me, I need to be alone for a minute." She replied as she stepped into the kitchen for some privacy.

Michael sighed and then walked over to Katie's closed door.

"Erik it's me Michael, can I come in?" he asked and then the door opened to see Erik standing there on the other side.

"Where is Katie?" Erik asked.

"In her spot. She will be back in a few minutes." Michael replied.

"She has a spot?"

"Yes she does, it's in our kitchen, and she just sits down in a chair and stares out the window. So we all call that her spot."

"I see."

"Erik we need to do something about this, but she is too stubborn to leave. Can you convince her to stop being so brave and do the sensible thing?" Michael asked and Erik sighed.

"I do not know, she does not want to miss the engagement dinner tomorrow so maybe we can convince her to leave afterwards. I offer my congratulations to you and Mademoiselle de Carrier." He replied and Michael smiled.

"Thank you, would you like to attend the dinner? Katie would enjoy your company." He asked and Erik shook his head no.

"I thank you for your invitation, but I shall have to say no."

"I understand so after tomorrow night." Michael asked.

Erik sighed and glanced out her window, "Yes after tomorrow night."

* * *

**Yes they kissed!! Yay!! And as promised to FortunesFavour, here we go!**

**Me: Hi everyone!!! What's shaking? **

**Gerry: (shakes his butt) Nothing**

**Me: (laughs) Thanks for the visual Gerry, where's Erik?**

**Erik: (sings) It's the besttttt of both worlds....**

**Me: (jaw drops) Erik is that Hannah Montana? (begins laughing loudly)**

**Erik: No it's not her, (turns over CD case) Crap it is! Hey FortunesFavour said I would love it!**

**Me: (is still laughing with Gerry) Okay whatever you say Erik.**

**Erik (growls) Stop laughing at me, at least I still don't listen to NSync.**

**Me: Hey Nsync rocks! Anyways read and review...Bye Bye Bye y'all! Haha! **


	18. Chapter 18: Confessions

**Disclaimer:** Still stands.

**A/N:** _I just wanted to say thanks to all my reviewers: Blaqkrose, Olive-Whisperer (Thank you for the advice, I'll try and remember that), FortunesFavour, Keyklee and Lift the Wings!_

**_This chapter is rated M for language, some smut, and violence. There is your warning, so if you don't like it, then don't read it._**

I also would like to express something about reviews, on my Twilight story; I received a threat from one of my reviewers. I would like to remind everyone that everything I write is fictional, that it never happened. I do not think that threats are funny whatsoever and if anyone leaves one, then I will not hesitate to report you to the website for abuse. I know for a fact that the webmasters do not tolerate it. I do not mind if you leave me criticism, I am use to it, but criticism and threatening are two completely different things.

So many thanks and Phantom cookies for everyone else!!! And yes I know the links for the cast and pictures are not working on my profile, I'm working on fixing it. I just have other things to worry about---like my speech that is due Wednesday and Finals in less than 2 weeks right now. I'll get to it eventually.

I'm glad everyone liked Erik and Katie kissing, this is the chapter you all have been waiting for!! Erik and Katie spill some secrets, he reveals something to her and they face a huge threat. I did the best I could with Erik's past, if I missed something, then sorry. I took most of it from Kay's Phantom book from the Wikipedia website. Happy Reading and Please please review!!

Katie

* * *

**Chapter 18: Confessions and Confrontations **

_The Next Evening_

Katie sighed to herself as she stared at the blue dress hanging on her closet door that she was going to wear to the engagement party tonight. She was truly happy for Michael and Danielle, two people she loved who were in love with one another. Normally, she would feel somewhat insecure and quite lonely.

However, things were different now.

The previous night, she had told Erik her past and after that, they had kissed.

And ever since then, he had stayed by her side. All she had to do was turn her head and she would be staring at him again. He was sitting at her desk going over some of the song lyrics that she had kept stored away. She normally would never let anyone read them.

But then again Erik was not just anyone. He was the love of her life, the man who had managed to capture her heart and soul. She knew the moment that she laid eyes on him that he was different from any other man. He truly was an amazing man, if only he could recognize and acknowledge that.

She smiled at him and then turned back towards her dress. Her mother never ceased to amaze her when it came to making dresses that would make her feel and look beautiful. She sighed quietly as she placed one hand on the top of the sleeve and slid it down and examined the light blue ruffles at the end. She felt her hand dropping and just stared at the dress until she felt an arm wrap around her stomach. She immediately smiled as she leaned back into Erik's chest.

"You will look beautiful in that shade of blue. It will show off your eye color." Erik said to her gently into her ear and she sighed as she tilted her head towards him so that she was staring into his green eyes.

"I do love this color, perhaps I will ask Mama to make me a simple dress in that color." She replied.

"Whatever you wish for, I am sure she will oblige or perhaps you could make your own dresses. I know you could if you had some materials." He suggested and she nodded.

"What a clever idea, thank you my Erik." She replied smiling up at him. He smiled down at her gently before grabbing her chin in his gloved hand and kissing her gently on the lips. She could not help, but smile back at the gentle kiss, as she turned towards him and kissed him a bit more deeply. He tightened his arms around her waist as he opened his mouth slightly and she repeated his actions as her hands went into his black wig. She loved running her hands through his hair, even if it was a wig.

A loud knock interrupted them as they pulled away sharply as he continued to hold her in his arms.

"Yes?" Katie asked her voice a bit hoarse and Erik could not help, but smirk in satisfaction.

"Katie, do you need help with your gown my dear?" Marie's voice rang out.

"No not right now, I will change in a few minutes. When will the guests arrive?" Katie asked curiously as she gasped softly as she felt Erik's lips on the back of her neck. She felt her heart beat faster as he softly began to nibble on the left side of her neck. She tried to pull away from him, but her body was not moving.

"Danielle and her family will be here at seven. Be ready before then." Marie replied as they both heard her footsteps moving away from Katie's bedroom.

She growled as she turned towards him, "Erik, were you trying to get me in trouble?"

He only smirked at her and kissed her lips, "Yes I was. Now let's get you into this dress." He replied with a small wink.

Her eyes went wide, "No Erik, you can not see me like that."

He only rolled his eyes in response, "Katie I have seen you in pants and one of my shirts, however, if you want me to step outside, then I will. You will need assistance with the back of the dress anyways. You must as well let me stay and help you." He pointed out to her and she grumbled in response, knowing that he was correct.

"Fine you can help me if you tell me your past when we are done." She bargained with him and he froze in his place.

"You do not want to know my past Katie, it is far worse than yours." He replied.

"Yes I do Erik, if I did not care or want to know, then I would not keep bringing the subject up. I have trusted you enough to tell you my own, don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, but I also know that if I tell you my past, then you would ask to see my face. I love you so much that I know if I showed you my face, then you would run away scared. I can not lose you Katie Sheridan. I love you more than anything. I did not fully understand the real meaning of love before I met you. I can not live life without you. I do not wish to be alone anymore and I know you don't wish that either. I love you Katie! I love you!" He confessed staring at her intensely and raised an eyebrow as her eyes went wide again.

"You love me?" She asked in shock.

"Yes I do." He replied again as he took her hands in his and kissed them gently never losing eye contact with her.

She then glanced down and let out a soft growl as she took his hands in hers and took off his black leather gloves that he always wore around her unless he was playing the organ or the violin.

"Stop wearing these damn gloves around me, I love feeling the warmth of your hands on mine...and oh Erik?" She replied as she threw the gloves across her room and placed his hands in hers.

"What?"

She took a deep breathe before smiling brightly, "I love you too."

Erik's eyes had gone wide as he stared at her, "Really?"

She giggled, "Yes I do love you. I love you more than I could ever love someone. I never knew the real meaning of love either. And no matter what lies behind your mask, I will still love you. I am sorry my Erik, but you are officially stuck with me. Now here is your chance to escape if you still want to." She replied.

He swiftly pulled her into his arms as he leaned his forehead against hers, "Never." He replied as they both kissed one another deeply on the lips. She grinned as she felt the tip of his tongue poking at her mouth for entrance. She slightly opened her mouth and she moaned as their tongues met one another for the first time. He clearly had control over her and she was powerless to it. She probably would always be powerless to it.

"I need you Katie." He mumbled against her ear as he slowly pulled away from her a few seconds later.

"Just like I need you Erik. Just like I need to know the truth, plus the mask is bumping against my face when we kiss." She replied.

He let out a chuckle, but then turned serious seconds later, "Katie please, I can not bare to lose you."

She then took his face in her hands and stared into his pained, intense, green eyes, "Erik I swear on my mother's grave, that you will never lose me. I love you and nothing will ever change that unless you do something foolish. Now please show me your beautiful face." She pleaded with him.

He growled as he tore away from her grasp, "Beautiful? I am nothing of the sort. Fine, you want to see it, here, gaze upon the ugliness of Erik!" He growled as he reached up and tore off the cream-colored mask that shielded him from the world. He then reached up and took off the wig that showed off his long black, but also a bit of gray hair.

He turned towards her and was shocked to see that she was making her way towards him. He took a step backwards and landed against the wall. She stopped in front of him and took his face in her hands once again as he immediately tensed up.

"Erik, it's only me. Please do not be afraid of me, I love you." She replied softly as she turned his head and stared at his deformity. It looked like he had been burnt, with the skin peeling off from the redness and the bumps that surrounded his right face. It surrounded the entire right cheek stopping shortly underneath his eye which was dropping slightly and also a lighter shade of green.

"Does it hurt?" she asked softly and he slowly shook his head no as he felt himself beginning to shake in her arms.

"No," he replied softly.

He gasped loudly as she leaned forward and placed her lips against his deformed cheek. She began kissing every part of his skin and he wrapped his arms around her trying to steady himself.

"Erik, listen to me, you are beautiful. I love every thing about you. You are an amazing man. You are not alone anymore, I promise you that. How could I ever leave you when I need you more than I need air to breathe?" She asked him staring at him.

"Oh God Katie," He cried out as he felt hot tears running down his face and she kissed every single one away. He held her close to him as he rested his head on her shoulder as he continued to sob. He had finally found someone who truly loved him! He could not resist it anymore; he leaned his head back up and captured her lips with his. She groaned as they kissed once more pulling away gasping for breathes.

"I was born in Boucherville, a small town not far from Rouen. My father was a well-known stonemason and died in a construction accident a few months before I was born. My mother, Madeleine, was a spoiled and vain woman; she scorned me from birth and cannot bring herself to give me a name. Instead, she instructed the elderly priest who baptized me to name the child after himself. Due to my mother's shame but also for my own safety, I was forced to spend my childhood locked in my home because I had become a target for humiliation for my mother. People around town found out that I was born deformed and gave my mother grief about it. My mother never looked at me. I had to deal with the physical and emotional abuse from such a young age. One such event was on my fifth birthday when I refused to wear the cloth mask to the dinner table. My mother dragged me before the only mirror in the house in retaliation and upon seeing my visage; I remember thinking that it was a mistake. I mistook my reflection for that of a horrible monster. I shattered the mirror, injuring my hands and wrists, and she could not bring herself to tend to my wounds. A family friend, Marie, bandages the wounds and saved my life, but I will never forget that. It physically and emotionally scarred me permanently. After this, I became morbidly fascinated with mirrors and believed that they are capable of performing magic. This fascination turns into an obsession and I quickly used my time to become a master of illusion, able to make people see only what I wanted them to see. After awhile, I became very fascinated by architecture and music, being my number one passion. I had lessons given to me every single week by an architect and another by a musician. Those were the only times that I enjoyed being in that house." He said as he stared at their intertwined hands.

Katie nodded solemnly as she leaned over and kissed Erik's deformed cheek again, "Please continue Erik." She replied and he took a deep breathe.

"When I was nine years old, my mother began to receive the attention of the handsome, new town physician. This doctor made it clear that he believed that a child such as me belonged only in an institution for the mentally insane, and then I realized that I could try and get her to change her feelings towards me. So thus I began to desperately try to win my mother's affections. I used my rapidly developing skills of ventriloquism to create the illusion of a perfect home and family. My mother begins to surrender her links on sanity, but is forced to awaken when an attack on the home by a superstitious mob of villagers left the family dog, Sasha, dead and myself seriously injured. I loved that dog. Sasha was the first real friend of mine. The doctor came to my aid and saved my life, but begged my mother to send her child to an institution and marry him. Experiencing a sudden change of heart and pangs of remorse, she could not bring herself to abandon her child and refuses the proposal. She resolves to make amends for her treatment towards myself, but it was too late I wanted to free her from myself. So I left believing that she had accepted the proposal of the doctor and had hoped to free her so that she may live happily.

After a week or so without food and still healing from the attack, I stumbled accidentally upon a Gypsy camp in the woods. I soon was discovered as a thief and was unmasked. Upon seeing my severely deformed face, a freak show showman named Javert decided to exhibit me as the "Living Corpse" and I was left with no choice. I was forced to spend the next several weeks locked in a cage. Eventually, I was able to gain some personal freedoms such as his own tent as he develops his show to include the illusions that he had begun to master as a child. I travelled all around Europe with the Gypsies and mastered their languages as well as their herbal remedies. I can speak several languages. My quick mind and inhuman abilities garner me the fear of many of the Gypsy tribe. I remained with the tribe until I was about twelve years old. One night, I realized that Javert was going to molest me, so I grabbed a rope and murdered him. I escaped undetected and continued to join up with travelling fairs and while performing at a fair in Rome meets Giovanni, a master mason who took me on as his apprentice. I quickly mastered the aspects of the design and construction of buildings and stays with Giovanni until I was fifteen. I spent a few happy years under the man's guidance, but was forced to leave when I was inadvertently involved in the death of Luciana, Giovanni's youngest and favorite daughter. I was humiliated, she demanded to see my face and when she did see it, she screamed and ran away. They found her body later on. I knew I had to leave." Erik replied slowly as he felt her arms around his shoulders.

"Maybe you could become an architect Erik, design some buildings for small towns and become known for something else." Katie suggested and he smiled slightly.

"Perhaps I will, well the next place I found myself in was the country of Persia." He said and her eyes went wide.

"Persia?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes around four years later, I was sought out by the Daroga of Mazanderan Court and became a court assassin, magician, and personal engineer to the Persian Shah. I became responsible for the entertainment of the Khanum, the Shah's mother, and builds sophisticated traps and torture devices for her amusement. In addition I was involved in the design and construction of a palace for the Shah, throughout that time becoming involved in political affairs which made me a target for a poisoning attempt from which I nearly died. After construction on the palace is finished, the Shah feared that I knew too many of his personal secrets and, with the influence of the Khanum, arranged to have me arrested and put to death. Nadir, the Daroga who had befriended me after I comforted his dying son, helped me escape the guards, and I then made my way back to France."

"Nadir…" Katie said with a smile. He gave her a smile back and kissed her nose.

"Yes love, Nadir saved my life and I would never admit this to him, but he is a very good friend to me." He replied.

"You can never have too many friends," She reminded him with a smile.

"True I suppose. Now since early childhood, I had desired to eventually become the designer for a Paris Opera House. Unfortunately, the contest for the position is over by the time I learn of it in my perusal of my mother's old newspapers after her death. I then approached the winner, Charles Garnier, and made a deal with him wherein I would help design and build the Garnier Opera House. Below the Opera House, an artificial lake was created during its construction using eight hydraulic pumps because of problems with the ground water level that kept rising. Without the knowledge of the other workers, I built a maze of tunnels and corridors in the lower levels. Past the underground lake, I then built a lair for myself, where I could live protected from the public eye. Now the rest of my story, you already are aware of because shortly after that, was when Christine arrived at the Opera House." He said with a sigh of relief.

"You helped build the Opera House Erik? See, I told you that you were an amazing man! You have all these achievements in your life, so why stop living those dreams? You can do anything you set your mind to." She encouraged him and he could not help, but shake his head.

"It is not that easy for me, I can not step outside without having people stare at my face."

"Do you honestly care about what people think about you?"

"It depends on the person. I just get very annoyed when I see people staring at me just because I am different." He replied.

"Well no person in the world is the same and when people do stare it will be because of your handsome face." She responded back staring at him.

He snorted while trying not to sigh, "I am several things, but handsome is not one of them."

"Yes you are Erik Destler." Katie replied stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest while giving him a stern look. He only rolled his eyes at her and kissed her lips softly.

"I wish you could attend the party with me so I would not be alone." She said with a sigh after they kissed.

"You are not alone and I am positive that you will survive this party without me. I will not be leaving." He replied as they heard voices from the living room.

Katie looked at the door and then sighed loudly as she stood up from the bed.

"Duty calls, I suppose." She replied as he nodded and they kissed once more as he stayed on her bed and she opened the door and closed it behind her. He sighed out loud again as he fell back on to Katie's bed waiting for the end of this night to arrive. He was ready to have her in his arms once again.

* * *

_Later that evening_

"Are you enjoying yourself Bubbles?" Reyer asked his daughter curiously as he walked over to her.

"Yes I am Papa, I am very happy for Michael and Danielle." Katie replied.

"You know, I hope you find a good, respectable man one day Katie. You do not deserve anything less." He said with a smile.

She smiled back as her and her adoptive father hugged tightly, "Thank you Papa and when I do get married, then I want you to escort me down the aisle."

Reyer smiled as he kissed her cheek, "I would be honored." He replied as they both watched Danielle escape from a crowd of people and make her way towards them.

"Hello Monsieur Reyer, Katie. Pleasant evening isn't it?" Danielle asked and they both nodded.

"Please call me Pierre, Danielle. You are almost my daughter-in-law for goodness sake." He corrected her and Danielle smiled.

"Thank you Pierre, that means so much to me. Now I was wondering if I could ask you a question Katie." Danielle asked.

Katie glanced up shocked, "Absolutely you can ask me anything Danielle." She replied.

Danielle smiled, "Good then I was wondering if you would like to be my witness at our wedding?"

Katie's jaw dropped for a second and then let out a loud laugh as she reached over and hugged her good friend, "I would love to Danielle, thank you." She replied with a smile.

Danielle smiled, "Good and thank you my friend." She replied as she was being pulled back into the crowd with Michael who just grinned at her and kissed her lips softly.

Katie smiled at them and then excused herself as she made her way back towards her bedroom and quickly made her way inside closing the door behind her quickly. She then felt her hand being grabbed and felt kisses along her right hand.

She turned her head and saw Erik nipping gently on her hand and then she grinned.

"You are evil." She stated as he pulled her in for another kiss.

"You just now figured that out?" he asked teasing her a bit as they kissed once more.

* * *

_Three Hours Later_

Michael closed the door behind him with a loud sigh as the last guest from the engagement celebration left the Reyer house.

"I was ready for that to end when it started." Katie commented as she took off her dress shoes and threw them into a corner.

Michael began laughing at her, "I know you were and I thank you for agreeing to be Danielle's witness. She was very happy about that." He replied as he sat next to her as a knock was heard at the door.

He then groaned loudly as he opened the door, "Hello, can I help you sir?"

"Hello there, I am sorry to bother you so late in the evening, but I am looking for my daughter." A male Scottish voice replied and Katie's eyes went wide as she stood up from the couch.

"Who is your daughter sir?" Michael asked curiously.

"Kathryn Sheridan." William Sheridan replied as Michael's eyes went wide.

"You are Katie's biological father?" Michael asked in shock.

"Yes I am, is she at home at the moment?" the elder man asked and Katie sighed to herself.

"Well you see sir, she is at home, but she is very exhausted from the day. Perhaps she could meet with you another time." Michael replied as Reyer entered the living room and found Katie standing there frozen with wide eyes and the door opened.

"Michael who is at the door?" Reyer asked and Michael cursed to himself, their adoptive father did not know about her biological father.

"I am William Sheridan, Katie's father from Scotland." William replied.

"Oh my goodness, please come in and let me get Katie." Reyer said opening the door wider and Katie found herself getting more nervous as she stood face to face with her biological father.

"Hello sir." She replied stiffly as William Sheridan entered her house and Michael slowly backed up to Katie's bedroom door.

"May I speak to Katie in private?" William asked the other men in the room.

"No." Michael's response was instant.

"Of course you may, Michael do not be rude, this is Katie's father." Reyer replied giving Michael a stern look as he closed the door and went into the bedroom he shared with his wife.

Michael only gave her a worried look as he opened the door and went into Katie's bedroom where he was met with Erik standing next to him.

"Michael?" Erik asked curiously.

"He's here…" Michael replied slowly as Erik's eyes went wide.

"Why did you let him inside?!" Erik hissed at him.

"I didn't! My father did! He does not know about her biological father." Michael replied as he banged his head against her door.

"Keep the door ajar, and if anything should happen, we can get in there to save her." Erik replied and Michael nodded knowing all they could do was wait to see what happened next.

_Meanwhile_

"So are you not going to give your father a hug after all these years?" William asked his daughter.

"No." Katie replied standing at the other end of the living room as she noticed a kitchen knife that was still lying on a table. She slowly took into her hands and hid it behind her.

"I see that you are still just as stubborn and stupid as you were, the day you murdered your brother." He commented.

"You killed Josh!!" She spat back at him.

"That is where you are wrong my lovely whore of a daughter," He replied as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. He held it in front of her and she froze in her place in shock, "I did not kill Joshua, you did. You stole him from me and tried to sneak him out of Scotland. So because of your stupidity, you killed him."

"You killed Josh and Mother!" She exclaimed.

"Now that I can freely admit to, but you are the reason I was imprisoned for over ten years. As soon as I stepped into the prison, I vowed for revenge and now thanks to your old fiancé I have finally succeeded."

"Thomas?" she asked in shock.

"Yes Thomas betrayed you, he told me you were nothing to him. And you are still nothing to nobody. Nobody will ever love you."

"That's not true!" She cried out as she then gasped as his hands flew towards her throat and she tried to scream, but nothing came out. She ran across the living room, but fell back onto her back as her father had grabbed the end of her evening dress. She gasped as she saw her father standing over her with the gun now pointed at her head.

She growled as she kicked her legs out and he fell onto the ground on his back. She pulled out the kitchen knife as she held it over her head.

"I should have done this to you years ago." She spat at him as he then grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. She then screamed loudly in pain as he slapped her across the face. She then gasped when she saw a rope fly over her biological father's neck and he was now struggling for life.

Her eyes went wide as she watched Erik pull on the rope harder in horror. Michael stood there shocked as the master bedroom door opened and both Pierre and Marie Reyer now stood there horrified at the sight in front of them.

"Erik don't, you're not a murderer." Katie said to him as Erik stopped abruptly and stared at her.

"Only for you my love." Erik replied with a growl towards the older man letting go of the rope harshly and William Sheridan suddenly fell to the floor gasping for air.

Katie reached over and grabbed the kitchen knife that had landed by the wall and stood over her biological father.

"This is for my mother and for Josh, you worthless jackass!" She exclaimed and she lifted the knife and pierced it through the man's heart. She then stood up slowly and kicked the man's lifeless body over and over. She found herself sobbing loudly as she felt Erik's arms wrap around her tightly. He pulled her close to him as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Pierre Reyer cleared his throat loudly and everyone turned their heads towards him with curiosity.

"We need to talk." He announced looking at Erik in the eyes.

* * *

**Holy crapamole!!! (From Lift the Wing's amazing Twilight story!) Over 11 pages!! Go me!!**

**Just to clear something up that I was worried about: Thomas had nothing to do with her father coming back except for that letter he sent to Katie. Her father just used it to taunt her. And yes Reyer did not know about her biological father, Marie and Michael did though. That will be explained more in the next chapter.**

**Well it is now 2am and I am tired! Gerry's asleep on my floor while Erik's singing again...**

**Erik: Yeah it's the Subway song!**

**Me: What? **

**Erik: (sings) 5....5 dollar....5 dollar foot looooooooooooooooooong! (holds out his arms)**

**Me: Oh Erik, you never cease to amaze me.**

**Erik: (grins evilly and plays another song) This song was recommended by Keyklee, this song...(sings) MmmmBop! **

**Me: (rolls eyes) Oh jeez! **

**Erik: Or here's another song request from Lift the Wings, (sings) You raise me upppppppppp to stand on mountainsssssssss **

**Me: Wait do not ruin a Josh Groban song! **

**Erik: Fine then, here's one from FortunesFavour again, (sings) Who ya gonna call? Ghostbusters!!!**

**Me: (turns to readers) See what I have to go through every single day?? Any other requests for Erik? Leave it in your review (:P) And I'll be updating my Twilight story tomorrow, so stay tuned for that! **

**Please Review! :)**

**Katie (and Erik)**


	19. Chapter 19: Explanations and Proposals

**Disclaimer:** I only own my slowly dying iPod, my cool Gerry Butler shirt and Erik's Happy Meal toy he got the other day. I still don't know what it is though.

**A/N:** _**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and given me ideas for Erik and Gerry karaoke time haha! All of your ideas are going in here and I love the idea of Erik liking My Little Pony toys, brilliant!! Thanks goes to VampiresRule103, Fop Huntress (first love your name and I totally laughed when you thumped Gerry's head teehee! Nice song choice, Dark Waltz.) Cara aka Lift the Wings (I love that Josh song too, but it's so sad.), FortunesFavour (I am so using your music song choice at the end, Erik somehow knows the words haha! Gerry can't wait for that ha! And the funny thing is that, that's on my iPod!!) And talapadme (your point about the couple will be brought up in here)!**_ Where are you Miss. Keyklee??? I missed ya! Hope you're doing well.

Okay once again, "My Confession," by Josh Groban is not mine, yes Erik might sing that to her.

Happy Reading and Please review!

Katie

* * *

**Chapter 19: Explanations and Proposals**

Katie stared at Erik worried as he could only nod his head in agreement.

"You know we need to inform the police on this matter, we have a dead body in our house." Pierre announced and everyone's eyes went wide, especially Katie's.

"Papa, no! I killed him!" She exclaimed as Erik shushed her in his arms and held her close to him as she wiped away the tears roughly from her face.

"You killed him in self-defense Katie; you will not be accountable for that." Michael reassured her.

I know, but still…I killed someone. I took a human being's life away." She said softly, but she then felt her head being tilted up and she then found herself staring into Erik's eyes.

"Listen to me Katie, you did not do anything wrong. This is not your fault at all, so do not burden yourself with such thoughts and accusations that you are only bringing on yourself. No one here finds you guilty of any crime. You do not need to worry about him anymore. I am only sorry that I was not able to protect you sooner." He replied leaning his forehead against hers gently.

Pierre and Marie could only stare at their daughter in shock as they watched this unfold in front of them.

"He is correct you know, please forgive me, but I do not know your name." Pierre said to Erik gently.

"My name is Erik Destler, Monsieur Reyer and I am in love with your daughter." Erik announced to him as he held Katie tightly in his arms

Both Pierre and Marie's eyes went wide, "Wait a minute, how do you know Katie?" Marie asked curiously.

"Katie has been my music student for almost a year now. I have been teaching her how to improve her skills playing the violin. I noticed her playing last year and I was immediately drawn to her. Our first meeting was well very interesting and a bit dramatic, but we have been friends for a very long time. However, I knew I was in love with her a long time ago. The first time she ever touched me without flinching, or simply because she wanted to, was when I realized that I could possibly love her. And when the opportunity arose that I almost did lose her and that is when I knew that I could not live without her. I love Katie more than anything in this world and I always will love her." Erik replied staring at Katie who was smiling gently at him.

"I love you too Erik." She whispered to him as she gently kissed him on the lips. He moaned quietly as he kissed her back very gently.

"So all those times we thought you were with Meg and Danielle, you really were with Erik?" Pierre asked curiously and Katie nodded.

"I am sorry that I lied to you Papa, but I couldn't risk telling anyone about Erik." She replied.

"Why could you not tell anyone about Erik my dear?" Marie asked curiously and everyone's eyes went wide immediately.

Erik touched Katie's cheek with his lips and then turned towards the rest of the family with a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

"Madame, I am not proud of this, but I was also known for a time as the Phantom of the Opera or the Opera Ghost. I was a lonely man who became obsessed with the young singer, Christine Daae and in result of my desires for her and not receiving her love in return; I became very dark and evil. Two years ago, I set the Opera House on fire. I was everything that you have heard of, but I assure you that I am not anything of the sort at this very moment. I told Katie from the first day that we met, that I would not hurt her or treat her the way I did with Christine. I never knew I could fall in love with someone. I was taught the wrong way to love; no one ever loved me until recently." Erik replied.

"So you are the Phantom? And you love my daughter?" Marie asked sharply.

"Mama…" Michael's voice rang out, but Marie held her hand up.

"No Michael, let me finish. Now Erik, we now know what you are capable of, how can we be so sure that you won't do anything to Katie?" She asked curiously staring at them.

"Mama Erik loves me, he would never hurt me. Erik, you don't have to answer that question. Are you not happy that I have finally found someone who completes me and loves me Mama? I love Erik more than I could ever love myself. Please be happy for us." Katie replied staring at her adoptive parents.

"No it's alright Katie; I do not mind answering the question. I understand your concern and love for Katie Madame. I really do, only because I feel the same way. I only want Katie to be happy and she finds happiness with me. I still do not fully understand that, but I know that I am very happy with her as well. I never want her to be hurt or in any kind of pain. Please just do know that I love her and I intend on making her my wife within the year. It would mean the world to Katie if you two could accept this and give us your blessing. Yes I have had made some mistakes in my past, we all have. No one is perfect, but that will never interfere with our future." Erik replied.

"Oh Erik." Katie said as she leaned over and pulled him close to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead gently.

Pierre and Marie both stared at one another and then sighed, "We only wish for Katie's happiness." Marie stated.

"And if she is happy with you, then far be it from us to take away her happiness. Welcome to the family Erik." Pierre said taking his hand from his wife's and holding it out in front of Erik who looked genuinely shocked.

Katie fought back tears as she watched the love of her life and her father shake hands and then she watched Erik shake Michael's hand and then kiss Marie's hand gently.

"Thank you." He said to them gently as he turned around and faced Katie who was standing there smiling huge. He rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms once more as they kissed gently.

"You have a family now Erik, you are not alone anymore." She said to him and he choked back a sob as they hugged. He finally had a true, loving, caring family who accepted him, what did he do to deserve this?

"I love you Katie Sheridan." He said to her as a tear was coming down his unmasked cheek.

She only smiled back as she leaned over and kissed his tear away, "Not as much as I love you Erik Destler." She replied.

"Now I hate to interrupt this moment, but we still have to call for the police. We can not hide this Katie." Pierre said and silence filled the air.

"And when they do arrive, Erik you will have to hide somewhere for a few hours." Marie added in with a smile.

"You're not going to tell the authorities about me?" Erik asked a bit shocked.

"No we will not, now can you go somewhere for a few hours?" She asked curiously.

"Yes I can, I still reside in my lair. I will stay there until the police leave. I can not thank you enough for keeping me hidden." He replied with gratitude.

"It is no trouble and we thank you for also loving Katie with your heart and soul. She only deserves the best and we would love to give you our blessing." Pierre said with a smile.

Katie gasped in excitement and ran over to her parents and hugged them both tightly. Pierre and Marie smiled at one another over Katie's shoulders knowing that this would probably be one of the last moments between the three of them.

Thirty minutes had passed and the Reyer family plus Erik were waiting for the police to arrive and soon they saw a carriage stop in front of their house.

"They are here, be careful Erik." Pierre said to him and Erik only nodded as he and Katie rushed into her bedroom and she opened the window.

"Please be safe Erik, I can not lose you." She said to him softly.

"No my love, you will never lose me, I promise you." He vowed to her as they kissed hungrily.

"Just please promise me that you shall be careful." She said to him as they pulled away gasping for breathes.

"I will be careful I promise. I shall return when they leave. I love you." He replied as they kissed once more as he climbed out of the window and rushed outside into the cool air as he disappeared from her sight.

"I love you too Erik…" she replied with a sigh as she closed the window and rushed back inside the living room to face the police officers that were there.

* * *

_Eight Months Later_

Erik stood in front of Katie's bedroom window staring outside at all the snow that had fallen the previous night. It was Christmas morning and he reached into his pocket and felt a small velvet box that was still inside of there.

He suddenly felt nervous, he had purchased what was inside of the box many months ago, but it never seemed to be good timing around them. He had tried after several music lessons and evenings alone just holding one another in the Reyer home.

He then smiled when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he grabbed it and kissed it gently as he turned around and stood tall in front of Katie.

She smiled as she reached up and grabbed Erik's collar of his shirt and kissed him hard on the lips. He immediately kissed her back as they both wrapped their arms around one another tightly. One of her hands reached over and pulled off the mask on his face. He still was not sure on why she always took off his mask when they were alone, but he stopped being so concerned about it after a while. She then pulled away with a grin and kissed his right cheek that was shielded away from the world most of the time. He gasped and tilted his head high up in the air, always surprised when she did that to him.

"Merry Christmas Erik." She whispered into his ear and then he pulled her back in front of him and kissed her lips softly.

"Merry Christmas Katie." He replied back to her as they smiled softly at one another.

"What a wonderful holiday it is, I have everything I ever wanted." She said to him and he only kissed her cheek softly.

"I feel the same way, I never celebrated Christmas before." He replied and she stared up at him in shock.

"You have never celebrated Christmas Erik?" she asked.

"Never, I use to despise the holiday." He replied.

"Well do you still despise it?"

"No, in fact I might even like it right now." He said with a smile.

"Good. I am happy to be a witness to your first Christmas ever in your thirty-four years of living." She replied teasing him about his age.

He rolled his eyes and placed a gentle kiss on her temple, "I am going to ignore that comment, now would you like one of your gifts now?"

"One? Erik, you really should not have gotten me more than one gift. All I really need is front of me." She replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Nonsense, I do not mind. Now I composed this song for you months ago, but I was not sure of what your reaction would have been when I wrote this. However, things are different and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Now here is my confession." He commented to her as he stared down into her eyes as he began singing the song that he placed his heart and soul into.

_I have been blind  
Unwilling  
To see the true love  
You're giving  
I have ignored every blessing  
I'm on my knees  
Confessing..._

_That I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face  
I am staggered by your beauty  
Your unassuming grace  
And I feel my heart is turning  
Falling into place  
I can't hide it  
Now hear my confession_

_I have been wrong about you  
I thought I was strong without you  
For so long  
Nothing could move me  
For so long  
Nothing could change me_

_Now I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face  
I am captured by your beauty  
Your unassuming grace  
And I feel my heart is turning  
Falling into place  
I can't hide it  
Now hear my confession_

_You are the air that I breathe  
You're the ground beneath my feet  
When did I stop believing_

_Because I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face  
I am staggered by your beauty  
Your unassuming grace  
And I feel my heart is turning  
Falling into place  
I can't hide it  
Now hear my confession_

_I can't hide it  
Now hear my confession  
Hear my confession_

When he was finished singing, he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the small velvet box. He held it in his hand as he smiled gently and kissed away Katie's tears that were running down her face.

"I love you Erik." She said.

"And I love you as well Katie," he replied as he took the small box and opened it carefully. He then took one of her hands and placed it in her hand.

She glanced at the box that was now showing off a ring and then gasped loudly as she shot her head up to stare at his smile.

"Erik…" she said softly as he then knelt down in front of her on one knee and grabbed her hands in his.

"Katie, I know I have told you this many times before, but I love you more than anything in this entire world. I have never known true love like this before and at first, I was afraid, but I am not now. I always thought that I would never fall in love and now that I have, I refuse to let you leave. I want this more than anything. I need you more than I need air to breathe. You have taught me how to live, how to trust and how to love and for that I will be eternally grateful. You have accepted me without my mask and have loved me so much that I do not deserve it. You have completed me. I promise to be a good husband. I will always love you, to always protect you and always support you. So will you, Kathryn Marie Sheridan, do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Erik asked and saw tears rolling down her face and onto her nightgown.

"Yes Erik! Oh yes I will marry you!" She exclaimed happily as he jumped up and kissed her deeply on the lips. She laughed as she kissed him back and they soon pulled away smiling. He then took the ring of the box and kissed her finger as he placed the small, yet elegant ring onto her finger.

They kissed one another once more before a knock was heard on her door.

"Breakfast is ready! Katie? Erik? Are you awake?" Marie's voice asked curiously as she then opened the door slightly and laughed as she found them embracing one another.

"We are awake Mama." Katie replied with a grin as Marie smiled at them and left the door open.

Erik let out a chuckle as he placed his mask back over his cheek. They kissed once more gently and made their way into the dining room where Pierre, Marie, Michael and Danielle were waiting for them patiently. Danielle had met Erik right after the engagement party and was happy for them both.

"Good morning you two, Merry Christmas." Pierre greeted them with a smile.

"Merry Christmas Papa." Katie replied with a smile as she leaned down and hugged him gently.

Pierre smiled gently and hugged her back as Erik then shook his hand and then Michael's hand as he sat down in his normal seat in between Michael and Katie. Katie smiled and then walked over to Marie and hugged her close.

Marie smiled back and then grabbed Katie's left hand as she smiled more.

"Well my dear, it looks like we will be planning another engagement party soon." Marie commented and the entire room was silent until Danielle let out a big squeal of excitement as she jumped and ran over to Katie and hugged her tightly.

Katie laughed as she hugged her friend back and winked at Erik who was smiling at her and accepted a hand shake from Michael.

"I believe congratulations are in order." Pierre said with a smile as he walked over to Katie and hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back.

"Thank you Papa." She replied with a smile and then he walked over to Erik who stood up from his chair.

"You better take care of my Bubbles Erik or you will regret it." Pierre said holding out his hand. Erik immediately placed his own hand in the elder man's.

"I promise I will take care of her Monsieur Reyer." Erik vowed as Katie joined him and he wrapped his free arm around her.

"I know you will and please call me Pierre." Pierre said with a smile. Erik nodded and Katie smiled back at them.

"Now can we eat? I am starving!" Michael asked curiously and everyone laughed as they sat down and began their Christmas morning as a family.

* * *

**If you like the last line, you can thank my beta. He suggested it and I cracked up laughing and said Why not? So yay Erik and Katie are engaged woohoo!!**

**Alright now without further ado, here are Erik and Gerry singing and dancing, to by popular demand, I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred. **

**Gerry: Do you even know the words Erik?**

**Erik: (scowls) Better than you Butler.**

**Gerry: We shall see (as the music begins to play, he turns to the audience and shakes his butt.)**

**Erik and Gerry: _I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_**

**_I'm too sexy for my shirt  
Too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
And I'm too sexy for your party _**

Erik: Way too sexy!

**_Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing_**

Gerry: I am so John Travolta in Saturday Night Fever!

Erik: Whatever!

**_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk_**

Gerry: (turns around and strikes a pose, with Erik looking at him and mimicking his moves)

**_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_**

**_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk_**

Erik: (turns around and shakes his butt)

**_I'm too sexy for my too sexy  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk yeah on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk_**

Erik: Hey I kinda like this, it's good exercise! (shakes butt again with Gerry)

**_I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy cat_**

Gerry: Never stood a chance against me.

Erik: And me and my Little Pony toys!

Gerry: So you admit it!

Erik: It's all Katie's fault! She was persuaded by a reader...

**_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
And I'm too sexy for this song_**

**They both end in different poses.**

**Me: (is laughing from the floor) Awesome guys! Alright to my reviewers, any other requests leave them in your review! **

**Please do review!**

**Katie, Erik and Gerry **


	20. Chapter 20: A New Home

**Disclaimer:** Still don't know or own anyone except Gerry Butler haha!! Yummy Gerry lol.

**A/N:** Wow I'm so sorry it's been forever and a day since I've updated. I've had the dumb writer's block for this and started a new Twilight story. Shameless plug: It's called Beyond Schoolwork and it's an Emmett story yay for Emmett/Kellan Lutz! In case you didn't know, I changed my pen name again! Nothing personal against Gerry, but I need a change.

Gerry: Yeah whatever!

Oh zip it Butler! Anyways I saw Law Abiding Citizen at the movies and loved it, but nothing could get me to write. I even watched both of my versions of Phantom (Lon Chaney and 2005 movie) and then it just hit me at work today. So I wrote it down and viola! I hope it was worth the wait and Happy Thanksgiving!

Gerry: Yeah just to let you know, Erik's already ate some turkey.

What?!?! ERIK get out of the turkey! It doesn't saw your name on there so back off!

Erik: (scowls as he eats a piece of turkey in front of Katie) Piss off Katie.

Excuse me? (hands one of the laser tag guns FortunesFavour gave Gerry and Erik to Gerry) Take his ass down Butler.

Gerry: (grins and salutes playfully) As you wish my lady!

**Anyways thanks to my awesome reviewers who have been plenty patient for this chapter, sorry if it sucks. Thanks to Fop Huntress for reviewing the A/N's too!, waggers12345, Keyklee, VampiresRule103, Cara!!!, talapadme, FortunesFavour valkyriegorbash, DesireeBoils and a whisper in the wind (Thank you sooooooooo much for the wonderful words! I'm so glad you like it so much!)**

Happy Reading!

Katie aka KellansLadyKatie09 use to be GerrysLittleMissSunshine08

* * *

**Chapter 20: A New Home**

_For the first time ever in his life, Erik felt like he was on top of the world and screaming at the top of his lungs that were bursting with love for his new fiancee and love of his life Katie Sheridan. Soon she would be Katie Destler and he could not wait to make her his bride. He never knew he could love someone so much before and have her love returned. _

_He found himself standing on top of the Opera House roof. He had received a short note from Katie asking him to meet her on the roof. Snow had begun to fall and he could not help, but smile at the thought of her. He always smiled because of her now. Her and music could make Erik's life wonderful, all he needed was both of them. He did not care about anything else. _

_He then heard a noise and he snuck behind the statue of Apollo like he normally did and was shocked to see Katie pulling Thomas' hand in hers as they smiled and hugged one another gently. _

_"I love you Katie, please come back to London with me." Thomas told her brushing a piece of her hair back that was blowing into her face._

_Erik suddenly became angry at the idiotic suggestion that Thomas was presenting towards Katie. He wanted to suddenly ring Thomas' neck and throw him off the roof of the Paris Opera House. _

_"I love you too Thomas, but what about Rebecca? You are still married to her and I am betrothed to Erik. He is not going to like this at all." She replied as Erik suddenly froze in his place and he could feel his heart breaking into a thousand pieces. Not again, he thought to himself, you fool! Of course no one could ever love you! You are nothing, but an obsessive arsonist/murderer! His head kept telling him._

_"I can divorce her my love and Erik shall never know. Let's leave Paris right now and forget everything around us. You are my life Katie and I was a fool to let you get away." Thomas told her as he leaned down to kiss her._

_Erik could not look anymore, he felt the hot tears running down his face as his body fell to the ground aching for her._

_"Why Katie why?" He roared out ignoring everything around him._

Erik woke up gasping for breath as he glanced around his bedroom chamber down in his lair. He was hot due to the sweat he had indured during the dream. He rubbed his eyes and growled out loud at his dream. He growled once more and with one arm reached out, knocked everything down from the table filled with music and personal belongings of his that he had collected and restored throughout the years.

He then perked up when he heard the intruder bell suddenly going off. The loud bell ringing noise rang throughout his lair as he reached down and grabbed his punjab lasso. His eyes were still wild and his clothes were wrinkled as he made his way past Ayesha on the couch and slipped through the gates quietly and quickly.

"How foolish you are to enter the Phantom's lair, be prepared to take your last breath of fresh air, for I am in no mood to be forgiving! Nobody loves me, nobody wants me, so why would the world care if you were gone?!" He growled out loud into the lake and he suddenly heard movement and he jumped out immediately and wrapped the rope around the person's neck pulling tightly.

"Erik! Erik! It's me Katie! Let me go please!" Katie's voice rang out into his ear and his eyes went wide immediately as he heard her struggle to breath.

"Jesus Katie! What the hell?!" Erik snapped at her before loosening the rope and she tore it off immediately and glared at him.

"Why are you yelling at me Erik?! You are the one who tried to kill me you idiot!" Katie barked back at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I thought you were an intruder! I have to be prepared at all times and I advise you not to call me an idiot again, I am many things, but not an idiot. Why didn't you come through the side door like you always do?" Erik asked as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his lair closing the gate behind him.

"Because it was locked Erik, I'm not stupid. I just forgot about the intruder alarm, what is troubling you love?" Katie asked him curiously noticing the look on Erik's face.

"I am fine!" He snapped at her before stalking upstairs to his bedroom, but stopped shortly when she was suddenly in front of him.

"Do not lie to me Erik, you are my fiance now. You can not hide anything from me anymore, I know when something's bothering you. You look restless and angry about something. Did someone make you angry?" She asked him curiously and he sighed out loud and shook his head no.

"No my love, I just had a too realistic dream. Thomas told you he loved you and you said you loved him back and I was watching the whole time." He said feeling like an idiot at the moment. He never told anyone what his dreams consisted of, but ever since he and Katie got engaged, she knew when he had dreams and he knew when she had dreams.

He watched as her eyes had gotten big and she immediately wrapped her arms around him. He immediately hugged her back and buried his face into her shoulder. She could feel Erik trembling in her arms and she just held him as tightly as she could. She knew something had been troubling Erik, but she would have never guessed it would have been about Thomas. Thomas was truly gone from their lives, he wasn't a threat to begin with.

A couple minutes of silence later, Katie pulled Erik's head up with her left hand and held it up showing off her engagement ring.

"Erik listen to me please, you gave me this ring almost two weeks ago and I have loved you for several months before this was put on my finger. I love you and only you. Nothing and noone will ever change my feelings for you. If you did the most dumbest thing in the world right now, I would still love you. If you set the Opera House on fire again, I would still love you. If you ever tried to convince me to leave, I would not leave because I can not ever leave you. I love you too much Erik Destler. I would do anything for you and you know that. As for Thomas, you should not be disstressed about that idiot because he had his chance with me. I do not even like him anymore, he was never a threat to us at all. I would never leave you for him and I think you know this, but you're worried that someone could destroy our love correct? That one day I will just wake up and leave you?" Katie asked him staring into his eyes that had gotten wide.

He slowly nodded his face and ran a hand across his face and into his hair.

"Yes." He replied.

"Do you honestly think I would do that to you?" She asked him looking straight at him for an honest answer.

Erik stared at her and let out a sigh knowing in his heart that she would never do that. He had trusted her completely and she had not failed him...yet.

"No." He replied a few long seconds later.

Katie smiled, "Good answer love." She replied as she leaned over and captured Erik's lips in hers. He moaned deeply as he kissed her back while holding onto her tightly in his arms. Their mouths opened as their tongues met in a powerful duel with Erik succeeding so far. He picked her up in his arms and walked over to the couch never breaking contact with her lips. He carefully set her down and climbed on top of her. His arms were against her side as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him on top of her, the heat in the room rose immediately around them as their bodies were touching in every single way.

She then pulled away giving Erik a smirk as she leaned over and began kissing down his jaw and over across his neck. He hissed at the contact her lips made with the skin that had never been kissed by anymore and gasped when he felt her sucking on his neck. He felt himself getting very turned on and knew that he had to stop this otherwise he would take Katie right then and there.

He then lifted his head up so that she could not affect him like that anymore.

"I was not finished with my task you know." She told him with her eyebrows raised and a bit of a pout in her voice.

He smirked at her back and kissed her lips gently.

"I know love, but if I had let myself continue that, I would have no other choice, but to take you right here and now. And that's not proper for a betrothed couple. Besides I have a surprise for you." Erik said as he kissed her lips once more before wrapping his arms around her back and pulled her up so that she was on his lap. She yelped a bit as she was placed onto his lap properly and she snuggled into his chest.

"I suppose you are correct, but what is this surprise?" She asked him curiously as she watched him reach over and grabbed some papers. He handed them to her and she read them through her small glasses and she then gasped in shock as she recognized that this was a deed to a house.

"Erik...are you saying that you bought yourself a house?" She asked him in shock and he laughed and kissed her soundly on the lips and pulled away quickly.

"Oh my love, yes it is. This is our house in the French countryside that I have always longed for. Nadir has been searching for houses for us ever since I asked you to marry me. This house is perfect for us. I vow that you will love it and I signed on the deed for it just yesterday." He replied with a smile on his face and she leaned over and kissed him on the mouth this time. He hugged her tightly as he kissed her back.

"So I take that as a yes that you shall be joining me?" He asked her as they pulled away from their kissing session a few minutes later.

She smiled and whispered into his ear, "Absolutely it is."

He smiled at her back and kissed her cheek, "Good. When would you like to move? The house shall be ready for living situations within the next few weeks. Apparently the previous owners had some debts to pay and robbers vandalized the house along with the furniture so things have had to be replaced and some of the home being remodeled. It would take me just a day or so to pack up my lair." He asked her curiously.

Katie let out a sigh, she wanted to live with Erik and be with him for the rest of her life, but she would be leaving her mama, papa and Michael and Danielle. Her only real family besides Erik.

"I'm not entirely ready to leave Paris just yet Erik, do you mind waiting for a few weeks?" She replied and he shook his head no.

"Of course not my dear, we can move whenever you want to. However, we should at least go up to see the house for ourselves. Nadir can arrange it for us, would you like that?" He asked her and she nodded her head excited.

"Yes I would, another thing we need to discuss is our upcoming wedding. Mama's been pressing me for a wedding date so we can at least start coming up with ideas and suggestions. Do you have a certain season or time of the year that you were thinking of?" Katie asked him curiously staring at him.

Erik only shrugged his shoulders and placed her head onto his shoulder while resting his head on top of hers.

"Whatever you and Marie decide is fine with me." He replied and she rolled her eyes.

"Men." She muttered as she felt Erik's chest moving from chuckling.

"Honestly Katie, I do not care when or where we get married as long as you show up to marry me." He replied.

She then glanced up at him. "Of course I would show up to marry you, are you positive you want to marry me though?" She asked him still a bit insecure. Erik was amazing and she still thought that this could all possibly be a dream somedays.

He looked at her as if she had grown horns on her head, "If I did not desire to marry you Katie, then I would not have asked you. Stop being insecure around me." He said to her and she snorted very unladylike.

"Are you telling yourself that too Erik?" She asked and he sighed and nodded.

"Believe me I am working on that my dear, now what month would you like to get married in?" He asked curious to hear her answer.

"May, I've always wanted to be married in the spring time." She replied immediately with a smile on her face.

Erik could not help, but smile. "Then we shall be married in May my love." He commented as he placed her chin in his hand and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled against his lips as she kissed him back knowing that in less than five months, her and Erik would be husband and wife and she could not wait to be Erik's wife.

* * *

Well here ya go everyone!! Happy Thanksgiving and Please Review!!!

Katie, Erik and Gerry


End file.
